Nicktoons: N-Force
by CrapperGeek
Summary: When all the men in the universe start mysteriously disappearing, can all the Nicktoons heroines band up and put a stop to this mysterious threat?
1. Introduction: Blipped

**This chapter is now reposted, and completely updated with a new style. I got a new co-writer now, and I am grateful for him. DW, we both wrote this evenly.**

It was a normal day in Dimmsdale. Apart from the fact that atop of a giant skyscraper, four heroes were facing off with four villains. The evil syndicate had once again united causing Jimmy Neutron to call upon the help of Spongebob Squarepants, Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom yet again, leading them to face off against the villains.

Plankton glared at Spongebob from the seat of his mech. "You just had to stick by that putrid Krabs of yours, don't you Spongebob?"

"Sorry Plankton, but no matter what, I swore my oath to protecting the formula!" Spongebob proclaimed.

"Grrr, fine then!" Plankton growled, as his arms started to charge up lasers.

Next to him was Professor Calamitous, inside his usual robot suit. "You're about to meet your demise, Neutron! When this is over, I will finally accomplish the one thing I've never finished: destroying you!" Calamitous laughed.

Jimmy, who was inside an upgraded Robo Walker, pretended to yawn. "Is that all? I'm not threatened by your typical boasting, Calamitous."

"Maybe you'll change your mind when I back it up!" Calamitous snapped. Calamitous's Calami-bot then clenched its fists.

Next to him was Dimmsdale Elementary's member of staff, Denzel Crocker, inside a blue mecha suit that Calamitous had helped him make. "Turner, I shall spare you, if you surrender one thing to me: your secrecy to the existence of your…FAIRLY GODPARENTS!" Crocker screamed.

"I have no idea what your talking about! I don't have fairies!" Timmy said, as he held a pink laser, which was really Wanda. Cosmo and Poof were missing from the scene due to there being a father and son day at Spellementary School. Despite Wanda's worries, she decided to help Timmy without going to get Cosmo.

"Lies!" Crocker snapped. "You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for your fairies! You expect me to believe you can build lasers with your grades?!"

Then, standing next to Crocker, was billionaire half human, half ghost Vlad Plasmius. Danny smirked at him. "Really Vlad? You're teaming with these clowns again? I thought you were smarter than that!" If Vlad was offended by that jibe, he didn't show it. "Oh Daniel, how it would've been an honor to have you as my little ally. But sadly, it seems you you just won't listen to reason." Danny rolled his eyes. "Your reasons have always stunk, Vlad. Nothing you say, will ever convince me to join a sad lonely loser like you!" "You're about to regret those words, Fenton!" Vlad said.

The four faces off against their respective nemeses, ready to partake in perhaps the brawl to end all of their brawls, at least in their own mind, and were about to launch at each other. Jimmy then smirked. "On second thought, I don't think any of us really feel like fighting today." As he said that, the other three heroes started to relax.

"Excuse me!" Calamitous snapped. Spongebob yawned.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like fighting. Why don't you guys go play with her instead?"

"Her?" Plankton asked. Suddenly, the sound of a jet was heard in the sky, coming closer towards the gang. The syndicate began to wonder where the sound was coming from. Vlad was then caught off guard as the jet punched him in the face before socking Crocker's giant helmet off of him. She then punched the Calami-bot square in the chest and finally, punched Plankton out of his robot suit. Within a few seconds, the three villains laid in a pile, as the Calami-bot then fell on top of them. "Oh the pain!" Plankton groaned, as the robot crushed him. The heroes smiled as they looked at none other than the android hero herself Jenny Wakeman, AKA XJ9, her model name.

"Bet they didn't see me coming huh?" She laughed.

"Thanks again for helping deal with the syndicate Jenny." Jimmy said. Jenny smiled. "No problem. It's the least I could do after that toy factory incident." As she talked, Vlad used his invisibility to get out of the pile.

"You should thank my mom. If it weren't for that portal machine she built, I wouldn't even be here!" Suddenly, to Jenny's surprise, Vlad grabbed her by the neck. "Wha?"

"If you think, I, Vlad Plasmius, am going to be stopped by some android, you thought wrong!" Vlad said, as he threw Jenny to the ground. "Boys, get up!" As Vlad turned to his boys, he noticed Crocker's spot. In the bottom of the pile, Crocker was no longer in his blue suit, as it was empty. "Denzel?" Vlad seemed confused by Crocker's absence.

"Where'd Crocker go?!" Timmy shouted, as Jenny got up from the ground.

"Please tell me that freak wore clothes underneath his giant hunk of metal." Danny said, gagging at the thought of Crocker.

"Probably not." Timmy remarked.

Suddenly, Plankton made his way out of the pile, breathing heavily and sweating while still stuck underneath the Calami-Bot. "Who knew a robots back could be so smelly?" Suddenly, he looked at his tiny arms, as they began to vanish. "What the?!"

Despite what just happened, Spongebob started to worry as this didn't seem to be part of the syndicate's plan. "Plankton?"

Plankton started getting terrified. "What's happening to me?! Someone help me!"

"Plankton!" Spongebob ran towards him, trying to grab him, only to somehow pick up air shaped like him. Spongebob stared at the spot Plankton was at, shocked at seeing just suddenly disappear.

"What is this? Is this another one of your tricks?!" Danny shouted as he then grabbed Vlad by the front of his jacket.

"I have no idea what any this is about!" Vlad responded as he pushed Danny off of him. He then floated towards the Calami-bot, trying to hide his growing panic. "Finnbarr, what is the meaning of this?" Vlad knocked on the Calami-bot's chest, only for no one to be inside it. "Finn?" Vlad asked worriedly, peaking inside the suit. And then, Vlad began to feel something. He gasped as he looked at his own hand, which started to vanish.

"Your little magic show is over, Vlad!" Danny shouted. "Now cut the act!"

"Danny, t-this isn't a trick! I'm actually vanishing! Help me!" Vlad pleaded as he tried to grab the boy, only to vanish into thin air.

Danny was absolutely confused at what's going on. "Guys...what's going on?" Danny asked. Suddenly, he began to feel something strange about his legs, as if he had no feet. As he looked down, his eyes widened in fear as he saw he had no feet, and continued to vanish. "Oh no! I'm vanishing too!" Danny screamed before disappearing.

"Danny?!" Spobgebob shouted, as he began to notice his arms disappearing too. "No please! I can't disappear yet! I have a snail to feed! The Krusty Krab needs me! Patrick! Sandy-" Spongebob was unable to finish before he finally disappeared.

"What did those guys do?!" Jenny shouted in fear.

Then Timmy began to feel it. "No, no! It can't be me!" Timmy said. "Wanda, do something!" Timmy screamed as he then grabbed Jimmy's shirt. "Neutron! Anybody! Do something!" Timmy was now gone. At this point, all Jimmy could do was just stare in shock as everyone was disappearing around him.

"Timmy!" Wanda cried, looking at where Timmy once was.

Jimmy snapped out of his daze as he realized whatever had happened to them didn't seem to be affecting Jenny. "Jenny, leave here at once!" His legs began to vanish. "Get as much help as you can, and find out who's behind this!" Jimmy said, grabbing onto Jenny's chest, before he disappeared.

Jenny was both confused and shocked at what happened. She looked at spot where the heroes once were, the only trace of them being the laser that Timmy left behind and the two villains armor, laying there like two action figures left on the floor.

"What just happened?!" Jenny said. She began to hear screaming from down below, as she looked down the skyscraper. She turned her eyes into giant binoculars. She began to see cars crash into buildings, and more citizens disappear from the ground. She looked at her own fingers, worried if whatever was happening would affect her too.

Suddenly, her telescreen appeared from her chest."XJ9! Come back to your universe at once!" Dr. Wakeman, Jenny's creator/mother exclaimed. "There is something catastrophic happening!" A portal opened up, as Jenny headed into it.

As the portal closed, Wanda then poofed back into her regular form. "I've got to find Chloe. Maybe she knows what's going on." She then poofed away. …

Jenny appeared out of the portal formed from her mom's machine. "What is it, mom?! What's the problem?!" Jenny asked, completely worried.

"This is horrible! It appears that humans are disappearing off the face of the Earth!" Dr. Wakeman said, checking her radar along with her multiple screens, appearing red while giving a siren. A number displaying the population of the planet began to go from 7 billion to under 3 billion, as it continued to slowly drop. "We have dropped from seven to three billion!"

"Three billion?!" A shocked Jenny shouted, putting a hand over her mouth. She then began to notice what was going on outside. More of the humans began to vanish. One dropped a hot dog he was giving to a child, making him cry before he too disappeared. One crossing guard disappeared, making a car almost crash into children. Said driver then also disappeared. Suddenly, planes began falling from the sky. Jenny sprang into action as she burst through the roof of her house. She quickly caught the multiple planes, safely putting them to the ground. Everyone immediately burst out of the plane. Jenny noticed that all the passengers appeared to be female. She then flew back to her house, making another hole through the roof in her rush.

"Mom, do you know who's behind all of this?" Jenny asked.

"No I do not, XJ9. But I do know that all of those disappeared billions have one thing in common: they were all males!" Dr. Wakeman explained.

"Males? Why just males? That doesn't make any…" Jenny then gasped. "Oh no! Brad! Tuck!"

Jenny made a third hole in the roof, zooming over to Brad and Tuck's house. As she kicked the door, she checked both of the two's rooms. They were nowhere in sight, as Jenny then decided to go her only other male friend.

"Come on, Sheldon! Not you too!" Jenny zoomed to Sheldon's house, as she burst through his house. However, she was shocked to what she saw. It was indeed Sheldon, turning around in a big lounge chair sat next to a fireplace, with a robe and a pipe filled with bubbles. However, this was a hologram from a small projector.

"Hello Jenny. I'd knew you'd show up someday." He said seductively.

"He actually prepared for this. You've got to be kidding me!" Jenny said, annoyed. "I might not be here right now, either shopping for parts or…" Jenny ignored the hologram as she then burst through his roof. "I'll repair that later." Jenny flew back to her mom's lab, once again creating a fourth hole in the roof, much to her mom's annoyance. "You do remember that we have a door right?"

"Brad, Tuck and Sheldon aren't there!" Jenny cried. "This is horrible! Oh no, mom! In the world I was just in, I saw guys were disappearing there too!"

"This is affecting those other worlds too?!" Dr. Wakeman asked, shocked. "XJ9, we must find out who's responsible for all this."

"We better! Because when I find whoever did this, I will show them more than just the strength of 170 men!" Jenny said, clenching her fists.

Suddenly, another radar began buzzing, as Dr. Wakeman took a look at it.

"It appears something is heading towards the house!" Both of them were then sent flying as a giant bug shaped mecha crashed through the house. As Jenny flew into the wall, Dr. Wakeman was knocked out by her portal's keypad, which began to overload the portal.

"Mom!" Jenny called out, as she then turned to the mecha. "No, it can't be!" Jenny said, as she flew towards the mecha. But then, it grabbed Jenny by its' own arms, as the top of its' head unraveled, revealing a familiar villain.

"Oh…but it is." It was none other than Vexus, giving a sinister cackle, as she casually tossed XJ9 into the portal, which kept turning on and off. As soon as Jenny was thrown in, the portal machine exploded, as the round metal hole, along with the control panel, were blown to bits. Vexas then pulled out her Cluster phone.

"I have gotten rid of my enemy." Vexus said dully .

"Excellent work, Vexus." A voice said, though it was a deep male voice.

"Now, head back to the base right away." Vexus simply nodded, as the head of her mecha formed. The mecha's hands carried Dr. Wakeman's unconscious body with her, and it blasted out of the house, incinerating the whole house in the process, leaving nothing but rubble.

...

Meanwhile, inside "the base", under the shadows laid a figure with tentacles, using a computer screen to navigate through different universes. "Soon, their reign, will be over." The shadow said, as it navigated from the 'RENZETTI' universe, to the next universe to watch what it would call, it's 'cleansing': the ' PUGA' universe.

**N-FORCE**


	2. Chapter 1: Ronnie Anne & Sid

**Alright, so quick reminder: no need for asking when ****the next chapter is. This will have one chapter at least every 1-2 weeks. **

In the urban city of Great Lakes, two best friends, Ronnie Anne and Sid Chang, were done with another day at Chavez Academy. The two happily slid down the centre rail of the stairway entrance as they made their way to the subway. After passing a very cranky man, they passed through the ticket booth and arrived just in time for the main subway car, heading towards the direction of the Casagrandes apartments.

"Man, that was one of the best Lucha Libre Robotics club meetings we've ever had!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"I know! Who knew a fight between an MMA bot and a wrestling bot would be so cool?" Sid responded. "Wait, please tell me you recorded it!"

"You didn't need to remind me!" Ronnie Anne said, happily pulling out their phone, while Sid squeed. Ronnie Anne and Sid had their eyes on the phone, as they watched footage of the fight.

The conductor door next to the girls swung open, as inside was Stanley, Sid's father. "What's happenin' my girly-os?" Stanley asked. "What's going on with you two?"

"Oh hey dad! We're just watching footage we got of the best robot fight we've seen in our club!" Sid said.

"Man, we got to post this online!" Ronnie Anne said. "The guys who built those two robots are totally gonna be famous famous!"

However, Sid's smile faded as she noticed something odd happening to her dad. "Um, dad? What's happening to your hand?"

Stanley then noticed his hand missing, as his hand began to vanish. His eyes widened for a second before laughing. "Whoa, must've been your mothers' chili last night! I bet those monkeys spiced it up last night!"

"Mr. Chang, your arm is disappearing!" Ronnie Anne said, completely shocked.

Stanley's expression dropped before screaming at the sight of it. He then turned back to the conductor room. Despite his panic, the safety of the passengers came first. "Oh no, not on my watch!" Stanley pulled out the intercom. "Brace for impact, passengers! We're about to make a sudden stop!" He then turned to his daughter. "Sorry about this, girls." Mr. Chang then pulled a lever slowing the train down. Everyone flew out of the seats and spots, as Ronnie Anne and Sid hit the wall.

A mother carrying her baby lost her grip, as he flew towards the girls. "MY BABY!" the woman screamed. Ronnie Anne, still rubbing her head from the hit, ended up getting hit by the blanket the baby was on. As she pulled the blanket off of her head, she looked at the blanket, confused at seeing nothing inside it.

"Where's my baby?!" the mother asked.

"He's...gone?" Ronnie Anne said, extremely confused.

"W-what?"

Sid, completely worried, pulled open the conductor door to check on her dad. Except he wasn't inside the room. "Dad?!" Sid called. "Where did dad go?!"

Ronnie Anne then began to notice a few more of the train riders disappearing. "What's going on?" she said, as she stared in both in confusion and horror.

….

In the Casagrandes apartment, Abuela Rosa was busy cooking up an after school snack for her favorite granddaughter, while humming to one of her favorite tunes. However, the family's very selfish parrot, Sergio, was peeking around the corner, ready to take what he believed what was his. For Sergio, he was about to swoop in like a flying ninja. Though Rosa still had her eyes open, sensing something was behind her. She continued to hum with her eyes closed. "HA!" Rosa said, as she hit the air with her wooden spoon. "You sneaky little parrot! These snacks are meant for…Sergio?" All Rosa could see was a couple of Sergio's feathers falling to the ground. "I knew he shouldn't have watched those ninja movies."

Screaming was heard in the other room, as it appeared Carlino was being chased by his older sister, Carlota, as he had a bottle of perfume in his hand. "Give that back right now, Carl!" Carlota shouted.

"I need this to meet those chikitas outside again!" Carl said, as he sprayed himself.  
Hearing this, Rosa pulled off her shoe and left the kitchen. "Mijo, you give your sister back whats her right this in.." Rosa and Carlota came in only to see the bottle of perfume dropped on the ground. Carlota gasped. "I just bought this! That little brat!" Carlota then looked around. "Where is he anyways?"

"Hmm, so that's where Sergio's been learning it from!" Rosa thought out loud. But then, Carl and Carlota's mom, Frida, came by, as she was happily tossing her baby son, Carlitos in the air. The baby was laughing at this, as Frida gave him another toss. Except this time, he didn't come down. Frida gasped as she saw her baby disappear with a blink of an eye, along with Rosa and Carlota. "CARLTIOS!" Frida screamed

"I don't think they were being ninjas, abuela!" Carlota shouted. "They just…vanished!"

Frida began dialing her husband, Carlos, on her phone, completely shocked at this. As Carlota wrapped her arm around her mother, Abuela noticed something else on the ground. It was Lalo's dog collar, which she picked up. "Lalo! He disappeared too!"

Immediately, the three women ran down to the bodega, where their three other family members, Abuelo Hector, Bobby and C.J were at. "Hector, our children and our pets have disa…" Rosa stopped talking, as the three's eyes widened. Laying on the store's floor was a broomstick, a bottle of broken bottles of Mexican orange soda pop leaking on the ground, and a price gun. "Hector? Bobby?!" Rosa called.

Frida then put her hand over her mouth, as she picked up what was near her feet: a plastic sword. "C.J!" Frida cried at this.  
"This has to be another one of their de meido pranks! I've warned those boys about those tricks!" Rosa said.

As she said this, Carlota looked outside the store. "I don't think it's just them!" As the three girls turned around, they saw more males vanishing onto the sidewalk. One kid vanished from his scooter, a walker remained still as an old man disappeared, and a girl cried as the boy holding her hand vanished.

….

Inside the Great Lakes Hospital, Maria Santiago was pushing a wheelchair with an ill old man to another room. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing, as Frida was calling, much to Maria's annoyance.  
"Frida, I told you, I can't take your calls when I'm working." Maria answered, putting the phone to her ear.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" Frida screamed from the phone, sounding like she was crying. "Maria, all the boys have disappeared! C.J, Carlino, Carlito, Bobby, Hector, Carlos, ALL OF THEM!"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Now now, Frida. It's probably one of their pranks again."

"No, aunt Maria, you don't get it! They actually like, disappeared!" Carlota shouted.

"What are you girls talking about?" Maria asked. Suddenly, as she turned around, she saw the man she was carrying was no longer in his wheelchair. She looked around in confusion. "Mr. Torres?". She then noticed a male nurse disappear in front of her very eyes, dropping his clipboard. She put her hands over her mouth, as she looked around her area. As nurses ran out of patients rooms alarmed, more male workers continued to vanish. "Call Ronnie Anne. Get her home immediately!"

…

The two girls were stranded in the middle of the subway, with the only thing functioning are the lights. As everyone panicked, Ronnie Anne was calling for help on her phone while Sid was cowering as she wrapped her arms around her knees, curling up onto the floor. "This has to be a joke right?" A frightened Sid asked herself. "It has to be! My dad must be cooking something up for this year's Halloween!"

Ronnie Anne's phone then rang, as her mother Maria was behind the phone. "Mom, where are you?"

"Ronnie Anne, you have to come home immediately! Your brother and the rest of the boys in our family have vanished! Aunt Frida, Abuela and Carlota are worried about you!"

"What? They're gone too?!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "Mom, I can't come home! Me and Sid are stuck in a subway car! Her dad totally disappeared too!"

Ronnie Anne, I promise you, we will have you out of there in no time!" Maria hung up, and then sprinted out of the hospital, though not before clocking out. "Sorry, tell the manager it was an emergency!" Maria shouted to one of her co-workers.

Ronnie Anne was having a hard time comprehending what was happening right now. "This is insane! Why are people just disappearing?"

"Ronnie, you don't think…all the boys in the world are disappearing, do you?!" Sid asked.

"What? But that's stupid!" Ronnie Anne said. "Why would all the boys suddenly just disappear?" Ronnie Anne then got another call, this time from her friend Nikki, which Ronnie Anne answered. "Hello?"

"Yo, Ronnie! You won't believe what just happened!" Nikki exclaimed, as she was at the skate park. "Casey and Sameer were riding their decks in the air, and then they just disappeared! It was like some magician turned them invisible or something! And it didn't just happen to them either!" At this point, Ronnie Anne couldn't even respond as she was beyond terrified at this point. "Ronnie Anne?"

"I-I-I'll call you back, Nikki." Ronnie Anne hung up. She was visibly shaking. "Sid, I think they are disappearing! Unless...maybe it's just this city!" Ronnie Anne then went to her contacts, and found her dad's number. She then pressed the Face Time option. She then waited more than 10 seconds for her dad to answer. "Oh no. Please not my dad!" Ronnie Anne cried. "Maybe he's just really busy! Yeah, that's gotta to be why!"

Finally, the phone began to read 'CONNECTING'. However, instead of seeing her dad'd face, she instead saw the face of a female coworker. "Ronnie Anne!"

"Sorry, I'm looking for my dad!"

"Sorry to tell you this, Ronnie Anne. But your dad has…how should we put this in…he just vanished. We don't know how, but he suddenly disappeared into thin air!" Ronnie Anne hung up, shaking in fear again. "This is happening all over the world!" But then…one more name popped up in Ronnie Anne's head. "No." she started to panic ppas she began searching through her contacts. "No. No no no no no no no! Please no!"

….

At Royal Woods' Middle School's field, the weekly Girls Soccer game was taking place. One big group making up a part of the spectators on these bleachers were the Loud siblings: Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa, all cheering for their sister, Lynn, known as the MVP of the school's team. Their parents however, had to work that evening, with their mom taking their baby sister, Lily with her. As Lynn swerved past her opponents, Lincoln's concentration broke as his phone began to vibrate. Lincoln grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and saw Ronnie Anne's name on the phone. He then immediately hung up, texting his friend that he was at his sisters' game. Lincoln turned his attention back to Lynn's game before his phone vibrated again, much to his annoyance.  
'CALL ME PLZ!' the text read, as Lincoln shook his head. He dialed Ronnie Anne's number.

"Hello?!" Ronnie Anne shouted, making Lincoln recoil for a moment.

"Ronnie Anne, this really isn't a good time to talk! I'm at my sisters game, and I think it's better if…"

"Oh thank goodness, you don't know how happy I am to hear you Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne said, sighing in relief.

"Happy to hear me?" Lincoln asked, as the entire bleachers began to cheer, startling the two girls.

"Oh no, they're screaming! It's already happening!" Lincoln heard Sid shout.

"It's just the crowd behind me! They're just cheering for Lynn's team!" Lincoln explained. "Why did you think they were screaming?"

As Ronnie Anne began to explain Lincoln what she was scared about, Lynn, and her teammate Margo gave a victory body slam to each other. However, Margo's smile faded as she saw the opposing team's bleachers. At first glance, she could swear that she saw one spectator disappear, like he turned invisible out of nowhere. But then, another spectator disappeared. Then two more, then six more. "Uh, Lynn? Something's going on with the bleachers!" Margo said, nudging her teammates shoulder.

"What? Are they mad that we're winning?" Lynn boasted, until Margo turned her head. Lynn's smile dropped as she saw the last of the males on the bleachers vanish, along with the team's mascot of a beaver falling to the ground, as if nobody was wearing the costume. All the females in the audience either looked confused, or began panicking. "What the heck?" Lynn asked.

Back on the bleachers, Lincoln was still on the phone. "Wait, you think all the guys are disappearing from the world?" he asked.

"Yes! I know I might sound crazy but it's true! I don't know how, but you gotta get out of there before whoever or whatever's doing this gets you too!" No response came out of Lincoln, as the boy began to feel something wrong with his body. It felt like he couldn't feel his feet, and now his legs. "Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked panicking. "Lincoln?!"

Meanwhile, Lori glanced to her right, only for her excitement for the game to immediately drop, as she gasped at the sight of a very frightened and disturbed Lincoln, without his legs. "LINCOLN?!" She screamed, as all of the sisters turned to Lincoln.

Back on the field, not only did Lynn's entire team stop playing to see what was going on with the bleachers, but their opposing team stopped as well. Then Lynn spotted her brother on the bleachers, who she saw only had half a body and no hands. "Lincoln!" she called out. She ran to a metal bench, jumped on it and landed on the bleachers, bumping into one cheering dad that spilled his soda, jumped on the head of a mother and then jumped over a kid, finally landing where Lincoln was, right as he only had a head. "HELP ME!" Lincoln yelled, right before screaming and disappearing completely. The sisters called their brothers name again, as everyone on the bleachers began to run off, completely terrified of what was going on. As screams echoed through the field, Lincoln's phone was still on, lying across the large wooden step, where Ronnie Anne could still hear the whole thing.

On the subway train, Ronnie Anne had her hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes, speechless and completely stunned by what she was hearing. Sid then took the phone out of RA's hand, and hung up for her.

"Are you alright?" A concerned Sid asked, as Ronnie Anne looked utterly traumatised. She then wrapped her arms around her friend, as Sid heard the sound of sniffing.

"It got him!" Ronnie Anne cried. "It actually got Lincoln!" As Sid continued patting Ronnie Anne's back, Sid's eyes were on the open conductor room, where her father would've been at. Despite trying to stay strong and comfort Ronnie Anne, Sid couldn't help but begin to tear up as well. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne's phone began buzzing. To her shock, it seemed to be Lincoln that was calling. "Lincoln?" she asked, sniffling.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lori screamed, crying hysterically. "I don't know how to say this! Lincoln! My boo boo bear! My brother! Your brother! THEY'RE GONE!" she cried.  
Tears continued to fall from RA's eyes. But then, she looked at the train all around her. The mother who's baby Ronnie Anne almost caught was crying at her empty blanket, a teenager was on the phone with a relative with tears falling down her face, two friends were comforting each other, and an old woman in a wheelchair had trouble getting back on. She then turned to her friend, who was in tears as she continued to stare at the empty conductor room. For the two, along with everyone on the train, they had no idea of what was to come.

...

Meanwhile, back in the city, a small sparkle began to appear in the middle of the sky. This sparkle morphed into a small green spiral portal, which spit out a spinning figure. This figure was Jenny, who was unable to gain any control from the fall. She screamed as she continued to crash towards the ground, as the android was aiming to land in the middle of the street. However, her weight combined with the force that she was falling at caused her to crash through the street, completely breaking through the road's concrete, and landing several feet under the ground.

On the train, Ronnie Anne and Sid stopped crying as both of them, along with everyone on the train, felt the whole place shook. Whatever caused this caused the train's glass windshield to shatter, as glass scattered everywhere. The two had wide open eyes, as they turned to the conductor room where they saw the broken windshield, along with a giant gaping hole in the tunnel's roof, leaving a sunbeam poking into it. The two jumped on the two seats from both sides to get a better luck on what was the sunbeam aiming at. They both gasped as they saw a blue colored cyborg lying on the ground unconscious.

"I don't believe it! It's a robot!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"But…where did it come from?" Sid asked.  
At that moment, Jenny's eyes opened up. The two friends were then startled by the sight of her two pupil-less eyes, causing them to duck behind the control panel.

"I just hope she's a good robot, not some alien planet destroying metal monster!" Ronnie Anne whispered, as she was shaking.

Jenny moaned in pain, as she got up from the ground, and rubbed her head. "Huh, where am I?" She asked herself, as she looked around. "Hello?" she called out. "Okay, this might sound crazy but I'm from another universe and I need to find a way out of here pronto!"

"Should we help it?" Sid asked quietly.

"No! We don't know what it can do!" Ronnie Anne whispered. "All the guys just disappeared! Do you really think it's a good idea to trust a robot that just happened to show up now?!"

"I can hear you two." Jenny stated, making Ronnie's Anne's eyes widen.

The two slowly revealed themselves before Ronnie Anne asked. "Are you like, a good robot or a bad robot?"

"Um, good?"

"So you're not going to zap us?" Sid asked.

"Look, I'm not evil! I don't want to zap anyone…besides maybe one person." Jenny said, clenching her fists at thought of the disappearances.

"Ronnie, as crazy as this all is, I think she's telling the truth!" Sid argued.

"Prove it then!" Ronnie Anne said. "By um…" Ronnie Anne tried but couldn't think of anything for Jenny to do.

"Taking our train back to the last station?" Sid asked.

Jenny gave an annoyed sigh, as her jets formed from her ears and back. "You might want to hold on tight for this one." She said, as she put her hands on the subway car. Flames burst out of her jets, and the train was now being pushed faster than its usual daily speed. As Jenny, pushed the train back without struggle, every single passenger inside were pushed against the wall of the subway, while Ronnie Anne and Sid held tightly to the chairs inside the room, screaming along with everyone on the train. For the two friends, it felt as if they were on the fastest roller coaster they've ever been on.

Suddenly, Sid began to lose her grip on the seat, and let go of it. "SID!" Ronnie Anne cried out, as her friend screamed while flying through the broken windshield's spot. However, Jenny was able to grab her at the last minute, while still pushing the train with one hand.  
After soaring past several stops, Jenny slowed the train down to the main train station where the two girls got picked up at. The moment the train stopped, all of the windows of every car broke open, and all of the doors opened up. For the passengers, there were mixed reactions, as all of the adults were either running and screaming, or sick, while all of the little girls were cheering, as if this was an extremely fun carnival ride.

Jenny then flew into the conductor room with Sid, who had wide open eyes, appearing to be in a comatose state.

"Sid?!" A concerned Ronnie Anne asked.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Sid cheered. "That was the coolest ride I've ever had! That was better than any roller coaster I've ever been on! Can we go again?"

"Sid, you almost died out there!" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Well I didn't because this robot had me the entire time! She saved my life!" Sid stated. "I told you she was telling the truth!"

"Huh, so I guess you're a good robot after all." Ronnie Anne said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Jenny, the name's Jenny." Jenny greeted.

"I'm Ronnie Anne, and this is my friend, Sid."

"You are just so cool!" Sid cheered, as her eyes were still lit up.

"Sorry I didn't trust you." Ronnie Anne said. "I was just scared. We…I think all of the guys disappeared a few minutes ago."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jenny's smile faded. "Your world too?!"

"Yes, every single one of…what do you mean world?" Sid asked.

"I'm not from this Earth girls, I'm from another one in another world!"

"You mean, like what my Uncle Carlos calls, a parallel dimension?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Those actually exist?!"

"Yes, and the guys didn't just disappear from your world, they disappeared in mine too!" Jenny said. "It sounds like whatever's causing this is affecting the universe. I gotta get out of here!" Jenny then pulled out her telescreen, as she pressed the side button. "Mom, get me out of here!" No response came. "Oh no, that's right: Vexus!" She then leaned down and put both her hands on the twos shoulders. "Girls, this might be a dumb question: but do you guys know anyone with an interdimensional teleporting machine?"

Ronnie Anne thought about it. "Actually…I think I do know someone who has…whatever you're looking for."

"Really who?" Jenny asked.

"Her name is Lisa. She was a sister from my friend, Lincoln, back in Royal Woods…who disappeared too." Ronnie Anne responded, looking down completely bummed out. "I didn't know her all that well but I know she was a genius. She might have something that could help."

"I promise, Ronnie Anne." Jenny said reassuringly. "I will bring your friend back, and every male on this planet back in a jiffy. Hopefully. Now where does your friend live again?"

"Royal Woods."

Alright, bon voyage you two!" Jenny said, as her jets were turning on.

As Sid was still impressed by her jets, her smile faded as she saw Ronnie Anne , looking completely depressed again. "Don't worry, Ronnie! I just knoe Jenny's gonna win this for us!" Sid said reassuringly.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Ronnie Anne suddenly shouted.

"What's the matter?" Jenny asked.

"I want to go with you! Because…I want to check on my friend's sisters. Also I can show you the way. You coming Sid?"

"You'd bet on it, partner!" Sid responded.

Jenny shrugged. "Alrighty then. Hold on tight, you two!" As the two climbed onto Jenny's back, all of Jenny's jets formed from her, and as the two were about to jet in the air….

"Ronnie Anne!" The three turned their eyes to where the stairs were. Rosa, Frida and Carlota had their eyes wide open at the sight of Jenny.

"Abuela?"

Jenny blasted into the air before Ronnie Anne got to explain herself. The three gasped as Frida passed out.

For Ronnie Anne and Sid, this was one of the most amazing things they've ever done, as they flew past Great Lakes. Both the two were almost blown away by the overhead sight of their own city. However, their smiles faded once they saw their city was also in peril, as crashed cars and panicked citizens were all over the place.  
"Who would do something like this?" Ronnie Anne wondered to herself.

**One more chapter for the year, and then 2020 will kick off with the Avatar chapters .**


	3. Chapter 2: Nicktoons Unite sort of

**Hope you had a good Christmas, and sorry this took a while. Yeah, for this story, chapters wont come quickly as the other stories. For this one, I'd say either one chapter every 1-2 weeks. **

**And again, I thank co-writer Itsnouse for this too. **

In the underwater city of the Bikini Bottom, it's sole land critter, Sandy Cheeks, was currently waiting in line to order at the city's most popular fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab. Though she was stuck behind Patrick, who was in the middle of ordering. It's grouchy cashier, Squidward, stood there both bored and annoyed.

"And then I'll have an um….hey what do you recommend, Squidward?" Patrick asked.

"I recommend you to JUST PICK SOMETHING ALREADY!" Squidward snapped. "You've been standing here for 15 minutes! Just order a Krabby Patty like you always do!"

"But I always have a Krabby Patty. I wanted to try something different!" Patrick said before thinking about his order again. "I know! How about a Krabby Patty."

Squidward grunted in annoyance, as he rang in the order. "You heard him." Squidward said, turning to the fry cook window.

After that, Sandy then approached Squidward and gave him a friendly greeting. "Howdy Squidward."

"Do I know you?" Squidward snarked.

Sandy rolled her eyes at the grumpy octopus. "Say, ain't Spongebob busy on that little escapade of his?" She asked. "How are ya'll cooking up Patties without him?"

"Simple! While me boy is off on his day off to save the universe, which he'll be paying for, I hired a back-up fry cook!" Mr. Krabs explained, as he came out of his office. "I can't afford another closed day!"

DING DING! "Order up." The cook said, as she put the patty on the counter with her metal hands, which Squidward then handed to Patrick.

"Wait, can I also have…uhh?"

"Too late! You already ordered now go away!" Squidward snapped.

"Aww." Patrick walked away, disappointed.

Sandy peaked over the counter. To surprise, it was none of than Plankton's computer wife filling for Spongebob. "Karen? Ya'll cooking the patties?"

"Eh, I promised to pay her if she deletes me formula after her shift!" Mr. Krabs explained.

"Money doesn't always come out of my printer, you know." Karen responded.

"You sure trusting her is a good idea? Ain't she married to your enemy?" Sandy questioned.

"Eh, he's too busy playing with three other grown adults, trying to fight a bunch of children." Karen snarked, still with her screen on the patties, as she flipped one over.

Mr. Krabs' eyes then widened as he looked around the restaurant before frowning at Squidward. "Squidward, what happened to me customers?!" Sandy's attention was then on the restaurant. Looking around, she saw a lot of the occupied seats were now empty, as Patties were now on the ground.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying any attention to them." Squidward responded apathetically.

Sandy the looked at Patrick in shock as something strange was happening. "Patrick, what in tarnation's going on with you?"

Patrick continued eating his patty, as the bottom half of his body disappeared. "What?" Patrick asked, as he swallowed his patty. However, the chunk of patty he ate fell to the ground. "Huh. Well that wasn't very filling." Patrick kept eating, not even noticing himself slowly disappearing. As he was finally out of sight, his patty dropped to the ground as well.

"Patrick!" Sandy called out. "Mr. Krabs, I think the customers are disappearing!"

"Shiver me timbers, you know what this means?! They won't leave a tip!"

"Oh no, Mr. Krabs! It's happening to you two!" Sandy pointed, as she saw Mr. Krabs' legs vanish.

The crustacean gasped at this sight. "No please! I wasn't supposed to go out this way! Please! I'm too old to go!" Mr. Krabs cried, as he was on the floor pounding his claws, until he was visible no more.

"Uhh...what's...going...on?" Squidward asked, slightly perturbed. His eyes widened, as he noticed his legs were disappearing.

Sandy gasped. "Squidward! Not you too!"

Sauidward started to panic. "No! Not like this! I never even got to be a star! No no NOOOO!" Squidward was finally gone.

"What in tarnation is going on around here?!" Sandy asked herself, with her hands against her helmet. She then pulled out a pair of binoculars, and looked through them past the Krusty Krab's giant windows to get a better view of what was going on in Bikini Bottom. Back in the kitchen, Karen had her eyes on Sandy, curious on what was going on outside the kitchen. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tiny green portal appeared in back of Karen, which she did not notice. Poking out of the portal was a moving USB cable, which was aiming towards a small port in the very back of Karen's head. "Karen, are y'all seeing this?!" Sandy asked. "Them fish out there are disappearing like flies!"

"Disappearing? That doesn't sound like something Plankton could do." Karen responded, going through the kitchen door. The portal seemed to follow her. "We better head back to the Chum Bucket to investigate what this-" At that moment, the USB plugged into Karen's head, which began to short-circuit her. Karen was unable to do anything, as she put her hands against her head, stuttering as she was unable to finish her sentence.

"Karen?" Sandy ran towards Karen and gave her a concerned look. She then noticed the giant USB cord attached to her head. She also noticed the portal behind her.

"AH!" Suddenly, a metal tentacle shot out from the portal, wrapping up Sandy's right arm. As Sandy tried to fight off the tentacle, Karen stopped twitching, as her screen was now just a straight green line which wasn't moving. Sandy then used her left arm to chop the tentacle in half. The tentacle then slithered away into the kitchen and through the green portal, which then disappeared. "Where in the hay did that portal come from?"

Sandy then heard Karen's wheels roll, as the computer had her head down. As soon as Sandy turned around, Karen turned her attention towards Sandy as her green line then turned red. "NOW ACTIVATING, ELIMINATION MODE." Karen said in a monotone voice, as a giant red laser popped out on top of her head, zapping at Sandy. Sandy jumped out of the way as the laser struck the main cash register boat, making it explode. Sandy dodged the laser again as it struck a table.

"Karen! What's gotten into ya'?!" Sandy yelled. She then dodged Karen's laser again, which disintegrated the restaurant's front door, which Sandy ran out of, as she hid behind the dumpster. As Karen rolled out of the restaurant, tentacles appeared from her small metal pole of a body. She walked towards the side of the restaurant and found Sandy, and tried to blast her with the laser again. Sandy dodged it again, as the beam turned the dumpster into ashes.

Karen then wrapped all of her metal tentacles around Sandy's body. "I must terminate you!" Karen said, as she charged up her laser.

Suddenly, a green portal opened in front of the two, breaking Karen's attention. Out of the green portal was a small mechanical dog, aka Jimmy Neutron's pet dog, Goddard, who had its' eyes on Karen. Goddard opened its' mouth, giving a high pitched scream, which caused Karen to have a power surge, and get knocked out. Sandy landed on her two feet as Karen lost grasp of her.

"Why thanks um, little feller!" Sandy thanked Goddard, though she felt confused at the sight of both Goddard and the green portal. At that moment, Goddard's mouth opened. "Get inside the portal!" A female voice said from Goddard's speaker. "Trust me!" Goddard then walked back through the portal, disappearing out of Bikini Bottom. As Sandy hesitated to walk into the portal, Karen got up off the ground, casting a shadow under Sandy. As Karen was about to snatch Sandy, the squirrel jumped through the portal at the last minute. The portal closed before Karen had the chance to grab her.

...

As Sandy entered through the portal, she tripped over a small staircase, landing helmet first on the floor. As she got up, she looked around at her surroundings. "Hey, this here looks like some sort of laboratory!" Sandy said, as she took off her helmet. She then noticed three children standing in front of her. One was a chubby boy with big round glasses and an orange striped button-up shirt, the other was a girl with blond hair and a sleeveless shirt, and the last was a dark-skinned girl with dreads, a pink shirt and blue jeans. "Say uh, is this here all of your lab?" Sandy asked the children.

"No, it's my friend Jimmys'." Carl responded. "Though sometimes I wish it was."

"Welcome to the lab, uh…what's your name?" Libby asked.

"The names Sandy Cheeks. Weren't expecting to be meeting any land critters today!" Sandy said. As weird as it was to go to another world and see humans that were the same size as her, she had gotten used to it after the Volcano Island incident.

"I'm Carl." Carl greeted. "And these are my two friends, sort of, Cindy and Libby."

"So what made you bring me here?" Sandy asked.

"Look, I didn't want to do any of this, but we need you apparently, because our big-brained know-it-all friend Jimmy might be in danger." Cindy said.

"Jimmy? As in Jimmy Neutron? That boy genius who worked with my pal, Spongebob?" Sandy asked. "My little yellow pal must be in trouble then! What's going on with the both of those two?"

"We don't have a single clue, but whatever Goddard's been barking to us about, it's not good." Cindy said.

"Man, first my town's fish is disappearin', and now my friend is in trouble!" Sandy said to herself.

At that moment, an air vent cover popped out, and stepping out of it was another one of Jimmy's friends, Sheen Estevez. "AH HA! I knew I'd find a way in!" Sheen said.

"Sheeeen! Jimmy wants you to stay outside!" Carl snapped.

"Oh come on! He can't ban me from his lab forever!" Sheen complained.

"But you crashed his rocket!" Carl said.

"I said I was sorry! Besides it's long gone somewhere in the scary infinite vasts of space!" Sheen said.

"No it's not Sheen, and I should know, because you crashed it into my backyard, which by the way, IS STILL THERE!" Libby shouted. Of course, Libby wasn't kidding, because the nose of the rocket was still stuck to the ground of Libby's backyard.

"So what? You expect me to believe I dreamed what felt like a 50 episode show about my adventures in space?!" Sheen responded.

At that moment, Cindy and Sandy had no idea what was going on. "Uh, what's going on here?" Sandy asked Cindy.

"I don't know, just some stupid drama I don't care about." Cindy responded. "Ugh, why do I even care about saving Neutron!" Cindy annoyingly said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Me thinks the lady's mad because her little boyfriend didn't bother inviting her to his little crusades." Sheen teased, walking towards Cindy.

At that moment, Cindy pressed a button on the control panel, which made a pipe appear from the roof, sucking Sheen out of the lab. "For the record, I don't care about any of that, and Nerd-tron is NOT my boyfriend!"

"But I thought you two were dating." Carl said, as Cindy pressed the same button. Carl screamed as the pipe pulled him up, except he didn't get a chance to fly through it, because his body got stuck to the very entrance of the pipe. "Hey, this kinda tickles!" Carl laughed, while Libby gave him a weirded out look.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find go chop us some baddies!" Sandy said, raising her arms up.

"Hold on there, girl. We still gotta wait for three other guys." Libby said. At that moment, Sheen slid through the open vent again.

….

At Amity Park, Casper High was having its' weekly football game. One of the spectators on the bleachers was Danny's best friend, Sam Manson, who was on the phone with his other friend, Tucker Foley. Tucker was actually on the field, as the school's raven mascot, near the goal post.  
"You holding up there, buddy?" Sam asked.

Down on the field, Tucker was completely aggravated at the moment. Then, a football player rammed into him, breaking the beak off the costume in the process. "Man, this was supposed to be Danny's turn tonight!" Tucker said, talking on his PDA. "He just had to bail on me!"

"It wasn't Danny's fault, Tucker." Sam responded, though she began to feel slightly annoyed. "He's just saving the world with his superhero buddies again. It's not like he needs us."

"You know, you still sound a little more annoyed about it than I am." Tucker said, as a smirk popped on his face.

"Why would I be mad?" Sam asked. "If he doesn't need me, I mean, us to help him, then that's fine with me!" Sam said, as at that moment, another player rammed into Tucker.

"Thanks for a soft landing, birdy!" A football player said, as he got off the ground. As he walked back to the center of the field, he stepped on Tucker's leg. "Either he takes the next two weeks, or I'm bailing out for good!" A frustrated Tucker told Sam.

Both teams lined up back on the center of the field, as Dash called a hike. Dash ran to the goal line with the ball in his hand, but as soon as he was at the line, he noticed that not only was the ball gone, but so were both of his hands. The team angrily glared at him and the Casper High Raven supporters started booing him, but Dash didn't notice as he began freaking out at his disappearing arms. "Dude, are you okay?" one of the players asked Dash.

"Somebody help! I think I'm fading!" Dash said, struggling to keep still.

"I told you not to drink those muscle-enhancing drinks man!" Kwan said, as the team then glared at Dash again.

"I-I don't know what he's talking about!" Dash stuttered, giving a nervous look. He then screamed as the rest of his body disappeared. However, none of the crowd took any attention to this, and they kept booing and throwing their food at the team. Sam, however, was the only one who actually paid any attention to it.  
"Tucker, did you just see what happened to Dash?" Sam asked.

"No, but something's happening to me!" A panicking Tucker yelled, as Sam heard him screaming through the phone. She turned her direction towards the goal post, as she then saw Tucker's mascot costume fall to the ground, as if air was holding up the costume. After seeing this, Sam ran off the bleachers to where Tucker was, and soared past the cheerleaders. As she reached the goal post, she saw Tucker's costume on the floor. As she picked up the costume by its chest, the busted up raven head fell to the ground. Then she heard the crowd begin to scream, as she saw each of the players on each team begin to disintegrate, one by one.

"Yep, this can't be good." Sam said. Suddenly, a green portal opened beside her, as stepping out of it was Goddard, replaying Cindy's message to her.

…..

Stepping out of the portal, behind Goddard, was Sam. "Now you I remember!" Sandy said happily. "You're that Sam feller, Danny's best friend, from when we were frolicking on Volcano Island!"

"Sandy? It's good to see you again." Sam happily greeted. "Alright, this better be good. My town might be in big trouble."

"Actually, Carl, Cindy and Libby here told me our friends are in a heap of trouble!" Sandy responded.

"Though I still don't get why they need us, if they can easily handle themselves!" Cindy said.

"Let me guess: you're mad because your friend didn't take you." Sam said.

"No! Wait, how did you know that?" Cindy asked.

"Just a lucky guess." Sam responded, sarcastically.

"Are you mad your friend didn't invite you too?" Sandy asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad over something as stupid as that?" Sam responded, gripping her fists. "Are you?"

Sandy laughed. "Naw. I'm proud of the little guy. Getting to be a hero an all."

"Even though you're stronger than him but keep getting passed over anyway?" Sheen asked, popping up between the two. Cindy then pressed the button on the panel again, having another pipe suck him back over ground.

Meanwhile, Carl was still stuck in the air. "Um, I'm still up here?"

"Goddard, please cover the vent." Cindy ordered Goddard. Goddard walked toward the vent as he took out a screwdriver, and headed towards the open vent. As soon as he finished bolting the cover, Goddard left through the portal that was now programmed to head to Dimmsdale.

"Is there anybody else left we gotta wait for, girls?" Sandy asked.

"Just Timmy's friends, AJ and Chester." Libby said. Sandy and Sam glanced at each other, both fearing the same thing.

Everyone heard a loud bang. "OWWW!" Sheen groaned as he hit the vent's cover.  
Suddenly, the computer started buzzing the words 'NOT AVALIABLE'.

"Not available?" Cindy asked. "What other friends does Timmy have?"

….

As Dimmsdale was still dealing with the disappearances, one house remained perfectly intact, to where the sun continued to bloom over it: The Carmichael house.

And across from it was the house of the most well-known, popular and evil babysitter: Vicky. Inside that house, the sitter's younger sister, Tootie suddenly burst out her house and ran towards the house next to the Carmichael house: The Turner residence. Upon seeing her father and the other men fade away, Tootie thoughts then went to Timmy, fearing that whatever's happening could have affected him too. She panted as she ran up to the house before banging on the door. "TIMMY! Are you ok? AH!" She then jumped as she saw a green portal pop out in between the Turners and Carmichaels houses, and out of it came Goddard. "Hmm, what's this?" Tootie asked, as she saw Goddard head towards the Carmichael residence. "That cute little doggy is heading towards Chloe's house! I bet he must know where Timmy is!" Tootie said to herself, as she continued to watch Goddard walk towards Chloe's doorstep. She then frowned at the thought of Chloe. She couldn't understand why Timmy would hang out with someone like her. "That boy stealing goody two shoes is not going to find Timmy before I do!" Tootie shouted to herself. "I'M COMING TIMMY!" Immediately, she ran towards the portal. Before Goddard could get the chance to ring Chloe's doorbell, he saw Tootie run towards the portal, and barked loudly as her ran to the girl.

..

Tootie flew into the lab, head first into the ground. Everyone in the room had no idea who she was, seeing her from only the back of her black hair with two pig tails.  
"That doesn't look like Chester or AJ." Carl remarked.

"No duh." Libby responded.

Tootie lifted her head off the ground. Her eyes widened as she looked around. "W-where am I?

"Um, are you okay?" Cindy asked, as she offered the girl her hand. However, as she got a good look at Tootie's appearance, she suddenly realised who she was. "Hey wait, aren't you that weird stalker that Timmy told me about?"

Tootie looked at her in shock before getting up by herself. "How do you know Timmy?"

"Uhh..." Considering her past with Timmy, this conversation just got really awkward. Cindy then decided to change the subject. "Wait, how did you even get in here? Goddard was trying to find AJ and Chester, not you!"

"I was worried about Timmy! But then I found this cute little doggy here, and he led me to all of you!" Tootie explained. She then scowled. "Besides, I had to find him before that Timmy-stealing witch found him! That evil, soul sucking, boy-stealing, evil goody two shoes, Chloe Carmichael!" Tootie raised a picture of Chloe smiling, which the girls looked at.

"Pardon me, but she doesn't look evil at all!" Sandy said.

"No, but...I don't know what it is but she looks really annoying." Sam remarked.

"She looks pretty." Carl said, as all the girls glared at her. "What?" Cindy pressed a button on the control panel, which released Carl from the pipe, and gave him a hard fall to the ground. "AH!"

"That, and I'm pretty sure AJ and Chester disappeared, like all the boys in the world!" Tootie added.

"All the boys in the world? What are you talking about?" Cindy asked.

"All the boys disappeared, both kids and adults!" Tootie said. She then sniffled. "Even my dad disappeared."

"You mean, like all the fish in my hometown?" Sandy asked.

"And the boys at my school?" Sam asked.

"Even worse, if all the guys are gone then my beautiful Timmy must have disappeared too!" Tootie said, tearing up.

"Something about this seems fishy." Sam said.

"Sounds like all of these disappearances are connected in some way!" Sandy said.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Sheen shouted, popping out of nowhere and startling the girls. "TO THE HOVERCAR!"

"Where did you even come from?!" Cindy asked.

"The sewers! I don't live under a rock you know!" Sheen responded. "Though I think I saw someone swimming in there too. But I might just be imagining things again!"

There was a moment of silence. "You're weird!" Tootie said.

Suddenly, Carl put his hand over his stomach. "Uh guys, I feel kinda funny." Carl said, as he collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Carl?" Cindy asked, worried.

"Oh no, Carl's beginning to vanish! It's happening here!" Sandy panicked.

"You can't go, Carl! Fight it, Carl! FIGHT IT!" Sheen said, comforting him as Carl was lying on the floor. Then Carl gave a big loud burp.

"Oh great! Lardo wasn't vanishing, he was just being gross again!" Cindy said, fanning her hand over her nose.

"Sorry, that was my breakfast." He said. Then his legs began to actually disappear, which made the girls gasp, and Sheen back away in horror. "What?" Carl then looked at his legs. "Uh oh."

"Now it's happening!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Oh, why did I have to go out this way?" Carl said, as half of his chest was gone. "Please, tell my mom, my dad, and Judy that I LOVE HERR!" Carl then vanished for good.

"Judy?" Sandy asked.

"Jimmy's mom." Libby answered.

"Ew!" Sam and Sandy remarked.

"We know." Cindy remarked, though still freaked out by what happened with Carl.

Libby then gasped again as she saw Sheen. "Sheen, you're disappearing too!"

Sheen saw his legs disappear. "Whoa...epic!"

"Epic? You're fading from existence!" Sandy shouted.

"This just reminds me of episode 122 of Ultra Lord, where the Booger Swamp Thing deletes Ultra-Lord out of existence, and Ultra Lord took it and told him 'You can delete me, but I will come back to defeat you, vile monster'! Or was he screaming in pain? Yep, he was. AHHHHHHHH!" Sheen continued to scream until he was completely gone. "Sheen!" Libby called out again.

Then, Goddard started barking, as the girls looked his at his purple legs, to where he began to disappear from his metal paws. "Oh no, Goddard!" Libby said, as the two girls ran to him.

"Even him too?!" Sandy said. "Why, this is happening to all the guys! And not just humans!"

Cindy and Libby had their hands on Goddard's metal box body, as the dog whimpered and cried during his last seconds. At that moment, Goddard's metal box body vanished, as the two girls had nothing to hold on to. "It's okay, Goddard!" Cindy said, trying to reassure him. "We'll find out who did this. We'll bring you and Jimmy back!"

Goddard gave a happy whimper, as his head finally vanished. "That poor little robo dog!" Sandy cried.

Then, the computer started flashing "DANGER", as Cindy pressed a button on the keypad. The computer revealed a map of Retroville, where dots kept disappearing from the screen. "Oh no, the men are disappearing in Retroville too!" Libby said.

"My dad! Humphrey!" Cindy cried. "They all must be gone!"

"It sounds like whoever's doing this is going from world to world!" Sam said.

"That tears it!" Sandy said. "I'm done hiding! We're gonna find the vermin who did this and squat that little pest like a bug!"

"You're ready for this, Lib?" Cindy asked, trying to keep herself together.

"Of course I am, girl!" Libby responded. "No matter what happens, we are sticking together!" Suddenly, Libby's phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello? Mom?" Her eyes widened before calming herself. "I-I know. Don't worry mom, me and Cindy are going to…right now? But Mom, I promised Cindy I'd…fine. Don't worry, I'm coming over there!" She hung up the phone and gave the group an apologetic look. "I'm sorry guys. My Dad's gone and...my mom needs me."

"What? But I thought we were sticking together, Libby! You can't just expect me to go with some squirrel, a goth and some freak!" She then turned to the three next to her. "No offense."

"It's okay, Cindy. You got this! Besides, don't you wanna prove you'd be better at this than Jimmy?" Libby asked.

"I don't need to prove that." Cindy joked, as the two laughed.

"Now do me a favor, and kick whoever did this' butt!" Libby said, leaving the lab by the sliding doors. Cindy then turned to the three. "Well, I guess it's just the four of us now." Suddenly, Jimmy's door slid open and closed.

"Libby?" Cindy asked. However, for the four, they saw no one near the door.

"Did ya'll expect any more visitors?" Sandy asked. She didn't notice that hanging onto the edges of the roof above her, was a person in a black catsuit and mask. She let go of the roof and was about to land on Sandy.

"HI-YA!" Sandy kicked her away from her, as the person crashed onto a table, breaking it in half. "Don't think I know a sneak attack when I hear one!" she said, as the girls ran to the person in the black suit.

"Wait, I know who this is." Cindy said, as she took off the black mask. Underneath it was the passed out head of Beautiful Gorgeous. "It's Beautiful Gorgeous!"

"…is that really her name?" Sam asked.

….

Beautiful Gorgeous woke up after what felt like hours, as she saw she was tied to Jimmy's computer chair with rope, as she struggled to get out. "What? Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Hello, Beautiful!" Cindy greeted in a menacingly tone.

"You! You're Jimmy Neutron's little girlfriend." Beautiful Gorgeous said. "Never thought I'd run into you again."

"What are you doing inside Jimmy's lab?" Cindy asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just paying my targets a visit." Beautiful responded. "Now, could you please untie me? This chair is really uncomfortable!"

"I bet she knows something about why all of our friends are disappearing!" Tootie said, pointing at Gorgeous.

"What? You mean the whole all men disappearing thing? Well, I might know a thing or two about it. If you untie me, I'll let you in on it." Beautiful said.

"Forget it, um, Beautiful?" Sam asked. "Okay, no offense, but is that really your name?"

"My father got the idea from those dumb spy movies he used to obsess about." Beautiful responded, as she began to reach something in her back pocket. It was a small metal ring, as she slid it from her finger while she kept talking. "I had to live with that name all throughout school! I don't even think the teachers ever said my name, since they were so afraid of lawsuits."

"We don't care! We ain't letting you go!" Sandy stated.

Beautiful sighed, as she continued cutting through the rope. "Well, I guess we're going to do this the hard way." Beautiful then broke through the rope, and kicked Sandy across the lab. She then tried to grab for something by her leg, only to look confused that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Sandy taunted, as she spun Beautiful's laser gun by the trigger, then pointed it at her.

"Curses! You caught me! Looks like I have no other choice but to..HI-YA!" Beautiful jumped in the air, and grabbed a weapon on a nearby shelf. She then shot it at Sandy, which after being blasted by it, turned her into cheese.

"Sandy!" Sam called out.

"Cheese?!" Beautiful said. "Eh, it will do." She then pointed the gun at the three girls.

"So you are working with whoever's responsible for those disappearances!" Cindy stated.

"I'm not working with whoever's responsible for the disappearances, because the truth is…I'M, responsible for the disappearances." Beautiful then gave her evil laugh.

"Please don't do that laugh again." Sam said. "It's kinda annoying."

"You? You're the last person I'd think who would do something as crazy as this!" Cindy said.

"Well I did! I've been thrwarted my whole life by men like Neutron, and my fiancée Jet Fusion, and now, I'm getting rid of them for good! So I used one of my father's machines to do the job."

"That's kind of a pretty weak motivation." Sam said.

"But what about your dad? You can't just get rid of your own father!" Cindy asked.

"Oh please, that old rust bucket only had a few more years left in him anyways! Besides, I don't need him. I'm a full grown villainess! And now, that I've caught all of you, I'm ready to eliminate all of you." Cindy then turned around in the corner, as she spotted Jimmy's Hypno Beam.

"You monster! You took our friends and family and my future husband away from us!" Tootie said.

"It's okay. You won't care about any of this when I'm finished with you. Now, say cheese." Beautiful said, as she was about to shoot Tootie with the cheese ray. As Tootie flinched and closed her eyes, fearing what the gun would do to her, Sam looked at Cindy, who pointed her head towards the beam.

"Did you really have to make that pun?" Sam asked.

"Okay, one more side comment from you, goth freak, and I'm blasting you instead of her!" Beautiful said, aiming the gun at her.

"What? I'm just saying, for a cool-looking villainess like you, you really aren't that threatening." Sam said, as Cindy began walking towards the beam.

"Oh yeah? Well…blame my dad. He modeled my life after those stupid spy movies! But I knew I never wanted to be this, because I wanted to be a…Hey!"

Cindy grabbed the hypno beam, and shot it at Beautiful, completing stunning her. As Cindy held the hypno beam, Sam grabbed the Cheese ray, flipped a switch to 'Reverse', and restored Sandy back in her body. "Huh? What just happened?"

"Beautiful told us she's the one responsible for the disappearances!" Tootie explained.

"She was?! Why that no good pile of.."

"Don't attack her just yet, Sandy! Something tells me she's not the one behind all this!" Cindy said. "You, you're about to tell us everything!"

"Okay."

"Were you behind the disappearances of all the men in Retroville, plus Sandy and Tootie's worlds too?"

"No I wasn't."

"Really, then who is?"

"I have no clue. I was brainwashed into destroying you." Beautiful said.

"Brainwashed? By who?"

"Again, I have no clue."

"Say, that sounds just like what happened to my friend, Karen." Sandy said. "I gotta go back to the Bikini Bottom!"

"You, now when I snap my fingers, here's what you're gonna do: you're gonna leave Jimmy's lab, turn yourself in back to the prison you escaped out of, and then forget any of this ever happened!" Cindy then snapped her fingers, as Beautiful did several backflips out of the lab.

"That should hold her off." Cindy said, as she dropped the beam and headed back into Jimmy's computer. "Now lets go to Bikini Bottom!" Cindy then began programming Jimmy's portal to take them Bikini Bottom. "Alright girls. I may not know any of you at all, but hopefully, I can depend on all three of you. Together, we're going to bring back all of our friends and family. Who's with me?" Cindy then raised her hand.

"I'm in!" Sam said.

"I'm in!" Sandy said.

"I'm in! I'll do anything for Timmy!" Tootie said, giving an annoyed glare at Cindy.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get used to this." Cindy said.

**Yep, one more chapter after this, and then that's it for this decade. The story will continue somewhere in January afterwards.**


	4. Chapter 3: Paranoid Louddroid

**Before I start this, heres a reminder: if I dont follow the 1-2 weeks rule, that doesnt mean its not coming. So please, and Im gonna be honest with you guys, stop asking when the next chapter is. I dont just cram these like last time, and I do have A**** life outside these fics.**

Back in Royal Woods, the Loud sisters were inside their house, still in shock after what happened at Lynn's game. All of them, but Lisa and Lucy were inside Lori's room, with tears streaming down their faces.

"How could've this have happened?!" Leni cried.

"Our little bro and dad was supposed to attend my first show, dudes!" Luna said. "You really don't know what you got til' it's gone!"

"Now now, girls! We've got to stay strong!" Lori said, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. "I don't know what just happened but people don't just vanish like that. Lincoln, Dad and every guy in town might not be gone. We should stop acting like they all literally died!"

Lucy then entered the room with a small casket. "Guys, for Lincoln's casket, can I put my voodoo doll of him as a substitute for his body?" she asked. Then all of the sisters started crying again. "Sigh." Lucy said.

"Now now, fellow siblings." Lisa said, walking into the room while dragging a giant drawing board on wheels. "I am currently trying to identify the cause behind all the males eradicating from the planet." She then drew a number on the board. "I have come up with approximately 522 possibilities on how it could've happened."

"So? Does this mean you found out what happened to Lincoln and Dad?" Luan asked.

"Negative, none of those explanations are plausible." Lisa said, looking down while turning the board around, revealing multiple Xs over different drawings and numbers.

"What? You're Ms. Science Pants, and you don't know why Lincoln and our dad disappeared?!" Lynn shouted.

"That's because every male on the planet disappearing isn't scientifically possible!" A completely frustrated Lisa snapped while pushing the board out of the way. "As hard as it may be to believe, whatever's happened was completely supernatural, which I'm completely  
incapable of dealing with. Unless something else supernatural appears, our solution isn't automatically going to descend from the atmosphere!"

All of the sisters then jumped at the sound of something crashing from their roof. Out of nowhere, in front of their very eyes, they saw a giant blue robot the size of Lori inside her room, and on her shoulders were Ronnie Anne and Sid Chang. "You couldn't have used their door?!" Ronnie Anne asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit." Jenny responded apologetically, until the three of them noticed all nine (or eight considering it was hard to tell with Lucy) of the sisters had their eyes wide open at her. "Hello?" Jenny awkwardly greeted.

"Holy Einstein." Lisa exclaimed.

"Oh um, hey guys." Ronnie Anne awkwardly waved while giving a small smile.

"So, you're Lincoln's sisters huh?" Sid asked.

"Sisters? You're all sisters?" Jenny asked. "Whoa, this family looks bigger than mine!" The girls then screamed in complete fear, and ran out of Lori's room.

"Guys wait!" Ronnie Anne shouted, jumping off Jenny and chasing after them, while Sid followed behind. She then stopped to turn to Jenny. "Sorry about this."

"It's fine. I'm...used to this where I'm from." Jenny responded, though she still looked somewhat upset at this. As Ronnie Anne and Sid followed the sisters, Jenny then felt someone touch her metal hand. "Um, hello?"

"My words, this metal must be more advanced than any other known metal on this planet!" Lisa said, looking at Jenny's hand through a magnifying glass.

"Um, okay?" Jenny responded, slightly bewildered.

"To my laboratory! I must study you!" Lisa exclaimed, dragging Jenny with her.

…

The sisters ran down the stairs, and then into the kitchen, heading into the basement. Both Ronnie Anne and Sid followed them into the kitchen, and tried to open the basement door, only to find it locked. All they could hear were the sounds of frightened chattering from outside the door.

"Guys, you need to calm down!" Ronnie Anne shouted. However, no response was heard from behind the door.

The door then swung open, striking the two in their faces. "OW!" Both Ronnie Anne and Sid shrieked, both rubbing their right eyes. Then, both Ronnie Anne and Sid were pulled into the basement.

Both of the two friends landed on the floor with a thud, as all of the sisters, dressed in bizarre looking armor, were giving them worried looks. "Are you girls okay?!" Lori asked.

"No!" Ronnie Anne snapped, rubbing her eye.

"It's okay! Both of you are like, safe in here with us!" Leni stated.

"That freaky metal robot won't hurt you two when we're here!" Lynn said.

"Hurt us? Jenny wasn't going to-"

"Alright, like what Lincoln would say, we literally need a plan, and fast!" Lori said, cutting off Sid.

"Let's just spray her with the hose from the yard!" Lola shouted.

"Let's pelt her with water balloons! Hops will make the ammo with his pee…or at least, he would've." Lana said sadly to herself.

"Guys, there's no need for any of this! Jenny's cool!" Ronnie Anne explained.

"Why do you keep calling it Jenny?" Lynn asked.

"Because, that's her name!" Sid said. "And she's not some evil alien, she's from Earth like us! Well, another Earth!"

The sisters stared at the two in confusion before Luna asked. "But why did she come here with you two dudes?"

"Because we brought her here!" Ronnie Anne responded.

"You did?!" The sisters shouted.

"Now if you just let us explain…"

"Actually it's you who has to explain, because you two have five seconds to explain why you literally brought that thing into our house!" Lori demanded.

"We only came here because we told her to find Lisa." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Lisa?!" Lori shouted. "Where is she?!"

Leni then gasped. "That robot thingy must've got her!"

"Forget the plan, I say we charge right at her!" Lynn shouted, as all the girls gave a cry as they ran upstairs while Ronnie Anne gave them an annoyed look.

"You okay?" Sid asked.

"Lincoln really wasn't kidding about them." Ronnie Anne stated.

The sisters ran back into Lori's room, only to find no one was in there. "Where did she go?!" Leni asked.

Following behind them was a frustrated Ronnie Anne with next to her a worried Sid. "Would you all just listen?!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "Jenny's not evil! She's lost friends too. She's going to bring Lincoln and everyone back!"

"She is?! Even Bobby too?" Lori asked.

"And our dad?" Luan added.

"And our pets?" Lana asked.

"Yes, everyone!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "Now chill out and stop acting so crazy over her!"

"Hold on, how do we know she's not the one who made Lincoln and the other boys in our family go away?" Lana asked, as Ronnie Anne looked like she was ready to snap.

"She isn't. In fact, we're not her target." Lisa's voice said, as she came from her room's door.

The sisters and the two friends walked towards the room, as they saw Jenny on a chair, with a helmet and wires attached to her body. "Is this how you normally treat house guests?" Jenny asked.

"I scanned her A.I., and took an oil sample." Lisa said, holding a beaker of oil.

"You took a sample of my oil?" Jenny asked, weirded out.

"Her main primary function is to defend the Earth from any villainous lifeforms, mostly from the infinite realm of space. Other details include her actual name is XJ9, she's built from a rare metal stronger than any known to Earth, programmed with every language and has a fondness for boy bands."

All of the sisters were confused by this. "I didn't understand any of that until you said she likes boy bands." Leni responded. "So she's totally cool with me!"

"So, that robot was never trying to literally kill us." Lori said.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!" Jenny and both Ronnie Anne and Sid shouted at the same time.

Lori sighed. "When my little sister's right, she's right." As Jenny got out of the chair, Lori walked towards her, though she was still anxious. "So um, Jenny, we're sorry for…"

Suddenly, Jenny was pushed into a table by a huge splash of water. This was from both Lola and Lynn, who had the backyard's hose in their hands. "That'll teach her!" Lola exclaimed.

"Alright, this is getting really annoying!" Jenny complained, getting up the table, barely effected by the splash.

"Lynn, Lola! What are you two doing?!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Protecting our family, duh!" Lynn responded. The twos eyes widened as she saw Jenny was now angrily walking towards the two.

"She's still alive! Every girl for herself!" Lola shouted, as she dropped the hose and ran out of the room screaming.

Jenny walked up to Lynn and stared down at her. "Would you please stop trying to hurt me?" She asked

"Stay away from me!" Lynn shouted, as she raised her right hand and gave a quick kiai as she hit her hand on Jenny's right waist, giving a loud metal clunk. "OW!" she cried in pain.

"Caution Lynn, she's made from a rare metal that has the strength of…"

"I don't care!" Lynn shouted as she cut off Lisa. Lynn then raised her left hand and tried chopping Jenny's left waist. "OWW!" Lynn cried again. She saw both of her hands throbbing red.

"Seriously Lynn, would you just listen?!" Lori shouted.

"Eh, who needs hands?" Lynn told herself, as she then jumped in the air and hit Jenny's chest with her right foot. "OW!" she cried again, as she was now jumping in the air in pain on her left leg, which of course, she used to kick Jenny's chest again. Jenny had no reaction to this, as she had her arms crossed, completely bored and unimpressed by this.

"Are you done?" Jenny asked. Lynn, now standing on her knees, growled in response. She gave another kiai cry as she raised her head, about to headbutt Jenny. As Lynn was about to 'strike' the android, Jenny grabbed Lynn's forehead, as Lynn was waving her hands violently. Luna and Luan then grabbed Lynn's arms. She violently tried to resist, making it like trying to grab a very violent dog for her two sisters.

"Not to be rude, but is she usually this bad at listening?" Jenny asked.

"Trust us, it's never her strongsuit." Lori responded.

"Lynn, Jenny isn't here to hurt you or your sisters!" Ronnie Anne said, grabbing Lynn's arm.

"She isn't?" Lola asked, walking back into the room.

"Yeah, she's here because…why are you here?" Leni asked.

"I came here because Ronnie Anne and Sid told me Lisa here might have some sort of interdimensional portal generator that can take me back to my home universe!" Jenny said.

"A interdimensional portal generator?" Lisa asked. "That is quite a very implausible concept…."

Jenny slumped. "Aw man, now how am I going to get back to Tremorton?"

"You didn't let me finish." Lisa responded, as she was inside her closet. "It's a very implausible concept, or at least that was my first impression…before I constructed it." She rolled out of her closet a black machine with a round metal circle in the center, as underneath it were several metal steps. On the side of it was a control panel with a keyboard and computer screen. As Jenny was impressed by this, all of the sisters didn't know how to react to it.

"Whoa!" Jenny reacted. "You actually built it! I'd never thought anyone but my mom would build something like this!"

"What is it?" Lana asked.

"It's the machine that's gonna take Jenny back home!" Sid said in realisation.

"I never tested it, since a contraption such as this would perhaps lead to very catastrophic results. I had to keep it confidential." Lisa explained. "But for a very impressive feat like you, I believe it's time to try it out." Lisa grabbed the cable to the machine, and plugged into an outlet near a table.

"Whoa, it looks just like my mom's machine!" Jenny said.

"All I need, is the code for your specific universe." Lisa said.

"Leave this to me." Jenny told Lisa, walking to the keyboard. Jenny then typed in a code name for her specific universe. A spark then appeared in the middle of the circle. Finally, inside the circle popped out a green portal, as everyone's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh!" Lola shouted.

"This is cool!" Lana exclaimed.

"This is trippy, little sis!" Luna said.

"So, are there any other weird things you're keeping from us, Lisa?" Lori asked.

"Sorry, that is confidential information." Lisa stated.

"Kick this persons butt for us, Jenny!" Sid cheered.

"I don't know if my enemy's the guy." Jenny responded. "But I do believe she's at least affiliated with him!" She then turned to the girls. "Thanks for helping me, all of you." Jenny said, as she cracked her metal knuckles. "Now, I have some business to take care of."

However, as Jenny began walking on the first couple steps on the stairs, Ronnie Anne started to feel anxious at this. "What's wrong, Ronnie Anne?" Sid asked.

"Wait!" Ronnie Anne called out, as Jenny was about to put her right metal leg through the portal.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"I wanna help you." Ronnie Anne responded.

Jenny gave her a baffled look. "You?"

"I wanna find the person who did this to my family and my friends too!"

"I appreciate the offer, Ronnie Anne." Jenny said. "But I'm good. I can take care of Vexus myself."

"Well...what if you need back-up?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"From not just her, but me too!" Sid added.

"You're going with me too?"

"Of course I am! I would never pass on an adventure with my friend!" Sid stated. "Also I wanna know what other worlds are like."

"Don't you two have families?" Jenny asked.

"They can wait. Now you're not going without us." Ronnie Anne responded.

"You think you can make room for us too?" Luna asked.

"You guys want to come too?" Jenny asked.

"We won't let our little bro and dad bite the dust!" Luna said.

"We're coming too!" Luan said.

"This might be the weirdest day of my life, but since it involves both Lincoln and my dad, I'm in!" Lori said.

"I don't know what we're going in but I'm totes in." Leni added.

Lynn sighed at this. "Okay, I'll help you. But you better be serious about this, because if you're lying, I will turn you into a crushed soda can!"

Jenny stared at everyone in the room before chuckling. "Wow, I hardly know any of you, but already, you all remind me of both my sisters, and my best friends. Let's go kick some Cluster butt!"

The sisters, and the two friends cheered. "Wait, who are the Cluster?" Leni asked.

"Only one drawback: our mother is still at her workforce with Lily." Lisa said. "A few of us need to stay behind."

"Fine, how about the little ones stay here?" Lori asked.

"What?!" Lola barked.

"But we wanna go to another world too!" Lana said. "It sounds funner than a day at Dairyland!"

"The correct term is more fun." Lisa responded.

"Sigh. As if life wasn't unfair enough." Lucy added.

"Eh, better luck next time!" Lynn taunted.

Facing the portal was Jenny, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn. "Watch the portal for us, Lisa. We'll be back!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, here we go. On the count of three…one, two, three!" After Jenny, the girls jumped into the portal in the same order as above, while the siblings, besides Lisa, watched them completely annoyed.

"This stinks!" Lola moaned.

…

The eight girls arrived out of the portal which closed behind them. However, Jenny was completely confused seeing where they were. "Wait a minute, this isn't Tremorton!" Jenny said.

Little did the eight girls know, that in this universe, they were in the most crime-ridden city on Earth.

**Next chapter will involve Avatar, and it may take until the end of the month. if it doesnt, then its still coming, so no next chapter questions. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Crab Spirit

**Well, after two years of saying I won't write Avatar. Here we are. Again, I thank my co-writer for helping me on this one. Also quick thing, both of us are equal on this. Not pulling a Walter Keane or Bob Kane here. Ill admit, I did rewatch episodes and read both shows comics. However, I am including a plot thats...kinda risky in the Avatar verse.**

**But enjoy...**

It was nighttime in Republic City as the Avatar, Korra, was taking a stroll through the city along with her girlfriend, Asami Sato. "So, has anything been happening at your company?" Korra asked.

"Oh nothing much." Asami responded. "We have been looking for ways to upgrade our Stratomobiles. Lately, the workers have been brainstorming a lot of ideas. Some sound useful like little wipers for the windshields in case the weather's bad."

"That idea sounds pretty solid." Korra responded.

"Yeah, but others have been, pretty bizarre, like little round sleeves meant for holding things, or you're going to love this, the ability to watch movers on the road!"

"There's barely any movers out there and besides, who would watch movers while driving?" Korra responded, almost laughing at the idea.

"That's what I thought!" Asami stated, as Korra laughed in response.

The two then joined hands, as they walked past the vine covered crater which held the portal to the Spirit World. As the beam shot up to the sky, several spirits flew around the beam while several more were resting on the ground. Korra stared at the portal for a moment before being overcome by a weird sensation. "That's weird..."

Korra then let go of Asami's hand, causing her to give Korra a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

Korra's face scrunched up, trying to figure out what this strange feeling was. "I think...I think the Spirit World is calling for me."

"For what exactly? Is something wrong?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. Maybe? I should go check it out." Korra said, walking to the edge of the crater. Suddenly all of the spirits both on ground and in the air headed back into the portal in what looked like a hurry. "Yep, something's definitely wrong." Korra said before turning to Asami. "Sorry to cut our walk so short, Asami."

"No problem." Asami said, as she slipped on her electric Equalist glove, which was in one of her jacket's pockets. Of course, to her, this was always for protection. She never knew when some thug would try to attack. "We'll just continue it in the Spirit World."

Korra smirked. "I can always count on you, Asami." The two ran down the crater and headed into the portal.

…

The two stepped into the Spirit World, arriving on the hill with a large bed of flowers. Over this hill was a large view of the forest next to the hill. "Where'd all the spirits go?" Korra asked, as she noticed the entire forest was desolate, with no spirit was in sight. Suddenly, appearing in the sky was a giant orange dragon like phoenix spirit, who flew down to the hill. He then landed inches away from Korra and Asami, standing still as the two faced his right. To the two, it was clear that the phoenix wanted both of them on his back.  
"Hey, do you know what's going on out here?" Korra asked, as the phoenix's right eye looked at them. However, the Phoenix remained silent. Korra sighed, giving it an annoyed look. "Okay. Leave it a mystery then." Korra got on the phoenix's back, and then helped Asami get on. The phoenix took off from the ground, and headed back into the skies. The phoenix flew past many large and beautiful pieces of land, all which were still desolate of spirits. "Where are you even taking us?" Korra asked.

"Patience, Avatar Korra." The phoenix finally responded. "You'll find out when we arrive."

"Oh, so you can talk." Korra responded, beginning to get frustrated. "Can you please just tell me why the Spirit World called for me?"

"Korra, relax. I'm sure he knows where he's going." Asami said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Korra sighed, trying to relax. "Sorry, I just want to find out what I'm up against. I mean what spirit or villain is it this time, and what does he want with the Spirit World?"

"This force has no connections with spirits, but instead, lives outside of both the human and Spirit World." The phoenix explained.

Both Korra and Asami gave the phoenix confused looks before Korra asked. "Outside of both our worlds? What do you mean?"

"You ask far too many questions, Avatar Korra." The Phoenix responded. Korra huffed in annoyance while Asami chuckled at her reaction.

…

The phoenix eventually flew the two girls to another desolate place, which was covered with giant rock formations the size of skyscrapers. The ride suddenly took a fast turn, as the phoenix soared past multiple formations in front of them, causing the two riders to hold on tight as they were given a bit of an adrenaline rush. Finally, the phoenix stopped on the rock solid ground in the middle of one thin formation. The two couldn't tell the distance from where they were standing to the ground below, because mist covered the ground, entirely. As the two got off the phoenix, the spirit flew out of the area, disappearing from their sight.  
"This is an odd looking place. Even for the Spirit World." Korra remarked, looking around the formations and mist. The two walked into the cave's hole, only to stop at what looked like a moving sentient wall made of liquid, which was strangely colored like the stars in space. As Korra touched the wall with her left hand's fingers, she was startled at how her fingers went through the wall like a liquid. She immediately pulled out her fingers, though none of them were soaking. Korra then slowly walked past the wall, with a slightly worried Asami following in after her.

….

Korra and Asami were absolutely fascinated by what they saw. This was no longer the cave that they saw from the outside. Both Korra and Asami looked down below before nearly tripping over themselves, startled at what looked like bottomless space beneath them. "What is this place?!" Korra asked, feeling unnerved.

"I don't know, but it's almost as if we're standing in the middle of space!" Asami responded. It appeared that there was no roof or floor, as stars and purple clouds covered the whole place. Suddenly, a very bright light appeared in the middle of the two, as stepping out was a humongous creature. This creature had the shell of a hermit crab, along with the arms of one. However, it's shell had three separate holes, with it's head poking out of the middle hole, and it's legs were those of an arachnid.

"Welcome, Avatar Korra!" The crab greeted in a gleeful, whacky voice with a smile. "Welcome to the cave of time, not to be confused with the Tree of Time!"

"So…you're the one who called me?" Korra asked, weirded out by the crab.

"Indeed I am!" The crab replied happily.

Korra gave the grab a confused stare for a moment. "Okay...well, can you explain what's going on? All the phoenix who brought me and my friend here told me that there's some kind of force that lives outside of our world and the Spirit World."

"Why, Avatar Korra, this villain is much different from any evil you have faced in the past!" The crab explained.

"Not like I'm used to hearing that." Korra snarked, rolling her eyes.

"This force has tampered with the multiverse, and has eliminated trillions from their own worlds." The crab stated.

Korra and Asami stared the crab in disbelief. "Okay...that is pretty different from the others." Korra then clenched her fist. "So what you're saying is it's coming after our world now?"

Well, here's the tricky part: the culprit responsible for all this isn't just outside of both our worlds, but also exists, only in the past!"

Both Korra and Asami could only gape as the situation got more and more confusing? "The past? What are you talking about."

"When this force came to this world, they used an unnatural power to erase every male from existence. Including the Avatar himself! The crab explained. "Left in this state, your timeline would cease to be. However, this spirit has the ability to make this right. To make sure no force like this ever strikes again. That's why I'm sending you, the Avatar, to restore the past."

"You mean as in, time travel?" Asami asked incredulously. "I didn't even think this was possible!"

"Why of course! Throughout all of our infinite history, the Spirit World has had this ability from the beginning, but the only problem was, it was far too dangerous! They have kept this ability secret from everyone and everything, for time was never meant to be altered! Yet inevitably, an enemy such as this has forced our hand, which is why I was entrusted to be the guardian! Avatar Korra, you must take the Avatar's place in the past, and defeat this villain!"

A determined look appeared on Korra's face before she bowed to the crab. "It will be my honor."

"However, I must warn you, you must follow certain rules in order to restore your world: no matter how tempted you are, you shall not cause any alterations to the past, and nobody, not a single living soul, must ever know you're the Avatar! Any minor change, will affect your present. Now that all of that's been explained: are you ready to fulfill your duty, Avatar Korra?"

Korra couldn't help but feel anxious. For the first time in her life, she was going to do something she had no idea was even possible. If she failed, she would lose everyone in her life, her parents, her master Tenzin, his siblings and Kya and Bumi, his wife, Pema, their children, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, her friends, Bolin and Mako, her own pet, Naga, all of the Beifongs after Toph, the list went on in her head. Yet, there still is a chance that she may still screw things up if she alters anything in the past. This was the most pressure she's ever had in her entire life, even after defeating all of the threats from her past.

"You've got this, Korra. I know you can do it." Asami said, grabbing Korra's hand and giving her a confident smile.

Korra nodded before turning to the crab spirit. "I promise I won't fail you!" She responded fiercely.

"Splendid!" The crab happily responded. However, it's head went back into it's shell. Suddenly, the head in the first shell poked out, except this head looked a bit more elderly, and slowly moved his head. As it saw the two, it slowly moved its' head below them, and then opened its' mouth, which was completely lit up.

Korra's eyes widened at this. "Oh no." Korra said, as the two screamed as the head sank his mouth down to the both of them. He devoured the two as he swished his cheeks, and then swallowed the two.

…..

Both Korra and Asami appeared inches in the sky, violently landing on the roof of a small house. As Korra rolled down the roof, she quickly formed an air ball underneath her legs, to break the fall. Then Asami rolled off the roof and fell on her friend, completely breaking the ball. "We're alive? We're actually alive!" Asami exclaimed, right before getting off of Korra, as she wiped dirt off her arms. The two looked around to see they were surrounded with small houses. A distance away from them was a giant wall that was really a monorail track.

Suddenly, the two then noticed a frightened man in front of them, who was carrying a sack of rice. "Oh um, hello." Korra greeted awkwardly.

The man screamed and ran away dropping the bag of rice. "TIME TRAVELERS! TIME TRAVELERS!" He screamed as his voice echoed off in the distance.

"Well, we're off to a good start." Korra snarked.

"Luckily, photography hasn't been invented yet." Asami added. "Though there is a chance you might've invented conspiracy theories."

"We gotta stay careful though. Another slip-up like that, and we may never see our friends again." Korra said, hiding against a wall in an alley. "Now where are we?"

"We're back in Ba Sing Se." Asami said, looking back at the monorail. "I recognize the monorail track. But the question is, when is this?" She then turned to a passing male civilian, who was carrying a large stick with two buckets of water on each side. "Excuse me, this might be a dumb question to ask but…has the Fire Nation been overthrown yet?"

"What? How have you not heard yet? The Avatar defeated Ozai weeks ago!" the man responded irritably. "The whole world knows this by now!"

Asami turned back to Korra. "We're back in Avatar Aang's time, and it's barely after he took down Ozai."

"You mean we're when he was still young?" Korra asked. "Let's just hope he's not in the city."

Asami turned back around. "Thanks for informing us, sir. Have a good…" Asami didn't finish her sentence, because as she turned back to the man, he was nowhere to be seen. However, the stick dropped to the ground and the buckets spilled water all over the Earth ground. "Sir?" Asami looked around in confusion.

Korra turned her head as she saw from a kid, carrying a bowl of fruit near an alleyway. As he walked out of her sight, the sound of the bowl cracking was heard, and several of the fruit rolled into Korra's sight. Suddenly, the two were startled, as the sound of screams and cries of terror began to spread all over the city, as the female civilians began running through the alleyways. "What's going on?!" Korra asked, as she grabbed a running civilian.

"My husband! He's gone!" The civilian sobbed, as she ran past Korra.

"It's just like what he said. Asami, I think that force that crab spirit was talking about finally struck." Korra said in grim tone. The two then heard another loud scream was heard again. They saw the monorail track in the distance as the cars were now falling off the track and down to the ground. The benders pushing the monorail had disappeared as well. Korra began to run towards the track.

"Korra, no!" Asami called out.

Korra was about to form another air ball to speed her way towards the cars. But before she could form one, a shadow flew past her from above. She stopped running as soon as she realised who it was. The flying shadow was on a red glider, and was wearing air bender clothes. Korra's eyes widened at this sight, as she immediately knew who it was. "Avatar Aang?!" She shouted to herself. From the distance she, along with several passing civilians, witnessed Aang earthbend as he formed a giant rock formation for the cars to land on, as it was many feet away from the ground. However, he never got the chance to push the formation back into the ground, because it appeared that Aang was no longer on his glider, because the glider fell to the ground.

"Where did the Avatar go?" A little girl asked.

At that moment, Asami caught up with Korra. "This isn't good." Korra said.  
The two ran to where the formation was, as civilians pulled up giant ladders to help the people off the cars. A crowd gathered between where Aang's glider was, as Korra picked it up. She could barely believe this was happening. "How could the Avatar just vanish like that?"

"The Avatar has…VANISHED?!" A man shouted. He then stared down at himself in disbelief as he disappeared too, along with several more men in the crowd. Everyone began to panic and run away from the sight, while the rest stayed behind the ladders. Korra started to get anxious again. From seeing both Aang disappear, and once again, seeing the people of Ba Sing Se in mass hysteria. Reminding her of when the Red Lotus erupted riots from the civilians.

Suddenly, Korra heard the sound of a piece of Earth moving, as she grabbed Asami and moved the two out of the way. The piece of rock was pushed back into the ground, and on that rock were two people from the water tribe and one earthbender. Korra gasped at the sight of them, as she grabbed Asami and hid behind a building. The three were none other than Aang's closest allies. Katara, Sokka and Toph Beifong. Katara ran towards the glider, and picked it up. "Aang?!" Katara cried out. "Aang, where are you?" She turned to Toph. "Toph, do you see him.

Toph shook her head, a worried expression on her face. "I don't feel him anywhere. Guys, what if he's-"

"Uh guys?" Sokka interrupted. A disturbed expression was on his face as he was watching himself disappear. "We've got a problem!"

Toph gasped. "Sokka! Not you too!"

"Sokka!" Katara shrieked as she reached out towards him, only to grab nothing but thin air. Tears started to stream down her face, confused from what was happening. "What is going on?!"

Meanwhile, behind the building, Korra and Asami's eyes were widened by the sight of them, and turned away from the girls.  
"Katara and Toph!" Korra said. "It's actually them." Korra continued to see both the girls staring in shock at the spot where Sokka was. "I gotta help them!"

"You can't! What if meeting them effects our time?!" Asami said, pulling back Korra's arm. The two didn't notice that Toph began to hear them outside of the many screams going on in the city.

"You're right. We need to get as far away from them as we can, and find whoever's doing this!" Korra responded.

"Who's there?!" Toph called out, which made the two's eyes widen.

"I think we should start running now." Asami told Korra, as the two started running from the benders. Eventually, the two hid behind an alleyway, out of breath. "I cannot believe I'm running from a young Toph Beifong!" Asami said.

"Well we gotta keep moving! Literally nobody can outrun Toph!" Korra said. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to rise up and cover Korra and Asami's legs. "Yep, literally nobody." Korra sighed. Next thing they saw was Toph appearing on another moving piece of Earth, appearing in front of them. "Yep, our future's doomed." Korra said before gulping.

"Toph, what are you doing?!" Katara shouted, following after Toph.

"These two were spying on us!" Toph stated. "I bet they know what happened with Aang or Sokka!"

Both Korra and Asami stared at Toph in fear. Even at twelve, she was a force to be reckoned with. "Toph, they're just two random civilians you've freaked out!" Katara argued.

Asami then whispered to Korra. "Maybe we still can save our future. Just follow my lead!"

"What about the future?" Toph shouted. "Wait, the future?"

"Nothing, we really are just two random civilians!" Asami bluffed. "We're just startled by all the people vanishing! Isn't that right, Kor…my friend?"

"She knows." Korra whispered. "I mean YES, we don't know anything about what's going on!"

Both benders weren't at all convinced by them. "You know, you two are pretty bad liars!" Katara added.

"And that's coming from her, not me!" Toph said. "Now tell us what you know!"

"Look we know nothing about what who's doing all of this!" Korra stated. "We just came here…for a visit! But then everyone started disappearing, and we didn't know how to react!"

"Then why were you two spying on us?" Toph asked.

"Because, we were gonna investigate what happened!" Korra said. "Because…"

"We're huge fans of the Avatar!" Asami said. "And we knew you guys hung around with him."

"Yes, we're even a part of his..fan club!" Korra said. She wanted to slap herself for that remark.

Both of the benders still weren't convinced. "Yep, these two are up to something!" Toph said.

"Look, we don't have anything to do with what's going on, we swear!" Korra said. "We're just here to help, and that's all we can say!"

Toph narrowed her eyes at the two. Those last two statements were the truth though she still wasn't convinced. "What do you mean all you can say? Tell us everything you know now!"

Suddenly, another green portal appeared behind Katara and Toph. Korra and Asami had to put their hand over their eyes to reflect the portal's bright light. Katara turned around, shocked by the sight of the portal appearing. "What are you guys all look…" Before Toph could finish, a long metal arm grabbed her neck and threw her to the side. As she screamed, the arm appeared to come out of a small metal robot with red eyes, jumped out of the portal. It stuck its' hand out again to grab Korra, as it pulled her out of the rock shackles against the wall. As the robot pinned Korra against the floor, it's other hand formed into a giant blade, as it was seconds away from piercing it from Korra's chest.

Suddenly, several icicles pierced through the robot's chest, as it fell to the ground. This was from Katara, who bended water from a nearby bucket. "Are you okay?" Katara asked.

Korra then picked up the dead robot, not knowing at all what it was. "What is this?"

"It's some sort of metal…person?" Asami noted. Suddenly, the robot started up again, and flipped over Korra. As it zoomed towards Katara, Korra bended the ground trapping it inside a rock sphere.

"Thanks." Katara said. "So you're an earthbender. But why are you wearing water tribe clothes?"

Korra's eyes widened again as she mentally kicked herself. "Oh it's…because I…got tired of the typical Earth Kingdom attire!" She gave a fake smile again, though Katara still wasn't sure of her.

Suddenly, Korra was struck by Toph again, as she fell to the ground. "You goons are picking a fight with the wrong earthbender!" Toph snapped.

"Toph stop! She wasn't the one who struck you, it was something else." Katara pleaded, not knowing the right words to describe the robot. Suddenly, the tip of a drill began to be visible from the rock. This drill was from the robots right arm, as it was about to continue fighting.

"Mimi, report back to me this instant!" a voice said, from what came from the robot.

"What was that?" Katara asked. Mimi then sped her way to the portal, but not before Korra formed a wall blocking the portal. However, Mimi simply drilled through the wall and escaped through the portal.

Korra then restored the wall back to the ground. "I have a feeling that thing has to do with the disappearances! Come on Asami!" Korra ran into the portal.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Asami remarked, following Korra into the portal.

"Hey, where did they go?!" Toph shouted.

"Into that...swirly green thing?" Katara said unsure.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Uh, the what?"

Katara sighed. "It's kinda hard to describe."

Toph frowned. "They weren't lying when they said they wanted to help. But I know something is up with them!"

Katara sighed. On one hand, she didn't know where this thing would lead them and didn't just want to leave behind a city that was already in a panic. On the other hand, this may be the only thing that could them to whoever did this. "Follow me Toph." Katara walked into the portal with Toph somewhat blindly following after her.

…

Korra and Asami appeared yet in another alleyway. "Now where is that thing?" Korra asked. The two then looked over the city they were in. Around the alleyway were giant buildings and stores surrounding the whole place, as a truck passed by the gang. "This place looks just like Republic City." Korra said.

"It's so much more advanced though..." Asami observed.

"What am I standing on?" The two heard Toph yell as turned to see the younger benders behind them.

Katara gave the ground an odd look. "I...don't know. Can you bend it?"

"Let me check." Once again, Toph trapped the two. "Yeah, I can bend it."

"Would you stop that already?!" Korra said, unbending the two off from the ground. Katara passed by them, even more shocked to see the city.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Katara asked, as she then turned to a passing woman. "Excuse me, could you tell us where we are?" The women responded by giving a loud growl at Katara, pointing her finger at her as foam came out of her mouth causing Katara to recoil from her. A piece of the ground then struck her, knocking her out. "Toph!"

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm sure she was about to eat you!" Toph responded.

Katara was confused. She then turned to another passing little girl walking with long blue hair. "Hey, little girl, could you tell us where we are?"

"That dog collar on you looks stupid!" She snapped.

"And I already hate this place." Katara grumbled to herself, as she clenched her fists.

"Something about this city feels wrong." Asami stated.

"I hear ya." Korra said as she was looking at a human with green rotting skin dressed in strange clothes that was passing by at that moment.

"Are we trapped here?!" Katara asked, suddenly very scared of the idea of staying here.

Korra sighed. "Looks like it. But we came here to find whatever the thing that attacked us was and that's what we're going to do."

"We? What do you mean we?!" Toph barked.

"Do you have any other options?" Korra asked annoyed.

Katara sighed. "She's right Toph. We have no idea where we are. It's best we stick together until we can find a way back to Ba Sing Se."

"So, you guys are with us?" Korra asked.

Toph frowned. "We hardly know you guys, and we know you're hiding something. Just why do you want to help us anyway?"

Korra thought about how to respond for a moment. "Because the world needs the Avatar."

Toph shrugged. "Alright fine, I guess we have no choice. We'll help you. But we still don't trust you!"

"You know, we don't know your names." Katara said.

"Oh, I'm Kor…al. Yes, Koral!" Korra said. "And this is my friend, As…umi."

"Well, my names Katara, and that's my friend, Toph."

"I know…because you two are pretty well known! I mean, Toph is the greatest earthbender ever, right?"

"You know it!" Toph bragged. "I still don't trust you. 'Koral'."

The four then turned to the city. "So, where do we go from here?" Katara asked.

**Next time, we return to the Nicktoons Unite crew.**


	6. Chapter 5: Boy Problems

**A shorter chapter this time.**

Cindy, Sandy, Sam and Tootie walked out of the portal from Jimmy's lab, and entered into the Bikini Bottom, as Cindy was able to send the four near the treedome. While Sandy still had her diving suit on, the other three were currently chewing on Jimmy's air gum that Cindy had luckily been able to find before they left. While Cindy and Sam were somewhat interested an underwater society, Tootie was absolutely amazed. "Wow! We're actually underwater!" She said while she kept chewing her gum.

"So that's how Spongebob's pals were breathin' underwater." Sandy noted. "It was just one of that Neutron feller's inventions!"

"Yep. Also, remind me to kill him when this is all over!" Cindy remembered back to not even a couple minutes ago, to where she was searching for the gum. She found it inside Jimmy's drawers, which also had a handful of pictures of Jimmy's old crush, Betty Quinlan. "I thought I told Nerdtron to throw those out ages ago!"

"Your friend is obsessed with some pretty girl at school too, huh?" Sam asked.

"Let me guess: they're rich and snobby and yet our future husbands are oblivious to them?" Tootie added, also looking annoyed.

"Yes-WHOA! Future husband is a huge stretch!" Sam responded, though she was blushing at the thought of it.

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I thought you said Chloe liked Timmy."

"Not her! The other boy stealer! That yucky, ooey Trixie Tang!" Tootie spat.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Timmy too? Ugh, what is it with them being so blind?"

There was a short pause before Tootie glared at Cindy. "So you do know Timmy!"

Cindy's eyes widened. "Um…no I don't. Jimmy just told me about him!"

"Um, girls, now's not the time to be discussing your boy problems." Sandy said.

"You're right. We've got bigger problems." Cindy agreed.

"Dang straight! I need to find my friend, Karen. She got infected with some brainwashing virus and went out to get me like a prairie dog chasing a fox!"

Cindy gave her a weirded out look. "Virus? Is your friend a computer or something? Ok, what is it with geniuses always being friends with computers?"

"You haven't met my friend Tucker. With him, friend is an understatement." Sam snarked.

"Come on y'all let's go to my dome!" Sandy said, as she ran down the canyon with the four following her. She led the four to her dome, as Sandy tossed her helmet to the side. She then led the four to her treehouse, as she opened a door revealing a bunker.

Sam followed her down a staircase, though both Tootie and Cindy tried going down at the same time. Cindy pushed in front of her. "Ugh, move it. Seriously, do you know anything about personal space?" Tootie responded by growling at Cindy before shoving her down the staircase, causing her to crash into Sam.

…

The entire bunker was pitch black, as Cindy and Sam were lying in a heap on the floor, groaning in pain. Sandy then found a light switch, and flipped it on. "Now, it's gotta be around here somewhere." Sandy said, as she started sniffing around the bunker.

"Okay, was that really necessary?!" Sam complained as the two got up.

"Sorry, Sam..and you too, Cindy." Tootie apologised as she got to the bottom of the staircase, though she gave an annoyed glare at Cindy.

"You did that on purpose did you?!" Cindy snapped.

"No, I didn't. I mean, it's not like I did it because I think you know Timmy or anything." Tootie responded, her eye twitching as if she was trying to hold something back.

"Oh, so this is what it's about! You think I tried to steal Timmy from you." Cindy said. "Look, I only went on two dates with the buck toothed loser, and…"

"AHA! So you admit it!" Tootie snapped, as both of their fighting got Sandy's attention.

"Alright fine! I liked Timmy. I only didn't want to tell you because Timmy told me how you're such a total creep over him!"

Tootie glared at her, gripping her fists in anger. "Oh, like you're Ms. Personality! You know, I have a Cream Puff badge in Ninjutsu!" She then tried to attack Cindy, only for her to get kicked against a table by Cindy.

"And I'm a black belt! Gah!" Cindy boasted.

Sandy then picked up Cindy by her ponytail, and then Sandy grabbed Tootie by one of her pigtails. "What is the matter with ya'll?! Ya'll acting crazier than a barrel of chimpanzees!"

"Well, don't yell at me! Blame four eyes here for attacking me for no good reason!" Cindy argued.

"I don't care who started it! Ya'll better drop this now!" Sandy shouted, as she dropped the two.

Sam approached Tootie, somewhat apprehensively. "This may be none of my business and all, but you ever thought maybe Timmy just...isn't in love with you, and you should maybe just let him go?"

Tootie gave Sam an offended look. "Nuh uh, not happening, because he WILL be my future husband!"

"And how do you know that? Are you some kind of psychic?!" Cindy shouted.

"Oh, like you with that Jimmy?"

"What? I do not have some creepy obsession with Neutron, unlike you with Timmy!" Cindy snapped in response.

"What part of drop it does ya'll girls not understand?" Sandy shouted. "This really ain't the time to be squabbling with one another."

Tootie pouted. "I'm sorry. It's just just...don't you know what it's like to have someone you love disappear Sandy?"

Sandy shrugged. "Eh, ain't like I got feelings for the yellow dude! We are perfectly fine as friends!"

"Oh really?" Tootie said, smirking.

"Yes really!" Sandy responded. "I mean come on! Me and Spongebob? I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a sweet guy an' all but..." She drifted off a bit as she noticed Tootie still smirking while Cindy and Sam both had raises eyebrows. She shook her head. "Just forget all this, I got what I came here for!" Sandy then rushed up the bunker's staircase and left the treedome. "Now come on, let's go find…Karen." Sandy stopped, as she saw Karen, still in her robot body, who was already in front of the treedome. The virus had changed her appearance, giving her a mechanical body with arms and legs. The other three then caught up with her.

"That's your friend?!" Cindy cried.

"Yes, but I swear, she never looks like that!" Sandy argued. "Well, at least when her husband isn't driving her insane!"

Karen then tried zapping the dome with a laser. However, the laser deflected away from the dome. Sandy laughed. "Ha! You can't break my dome! It's made from 100% indestructible glass! Ain't no way you can come in!" Karen then formed a drill from her hand, and dug through the ground she was on like a mole. Sandy's eyes widened. "Except that! Everyone, into the treehouse!"

The drill then burst through the ground, as Karen appeared, along with a geyser of water. "SQUIRREL TARGET, LOCKED." At that moment, all of the water poured down on Karen, completely stunning her and knocking her out.

As the girls circled the body, Sandy plugged the hole from the ground with a giant cork.

"Wait, how can water hurt her when she already was underwater?" Tootie asked. Suddenly, Tootie was grabbed by her neck by a tentacle that had just emerged from Karen's body. Karen then grabbed the other three girls with three more tentacles, and pinned them against the glass of the treedome.

"TARGET UPDATED. SQUIRREL, AND THREE HUMAN GIRLS. TARGET LOCKED." Karen said monotonously, as four laser guns came out from the back of her.

"I..HAVE AN IDEA." Tootie choked out, slowly suffocating from Karen's claw grabbing her.

"What are you gonna do?!" Cindy shouted. "More of that so called ninjutsu of yours?! HURK!" She was then tightened by Karen's metal arm.

Tootie then tried to move her arms, as she struggled to take off her glasses. She then opened her mouth, pointing her braces at the sky.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Cindy shouted. At that moment, a sun beam came down, as it struck Tootie's braces. As it hit the braces, the sunlight bounced off of the braces, and struck the glasses, giving a powerful beam of light towards Karen's screen.

"TARGETS UNDETECTED. ILLUMINATION LEVELS, TOO HIGH. VISABILITY UNDETECTED. SYSTEM SHUT DOWN, ACTIVATED." Karen completely shut off, as the tentacles holding the four retracted back to her body, and the computer fell to the ground. Nobody knew how to react to what just happened as Sam and Sandy stared in confusion while Cindy's jaw had dropped.

"You're welcome." Tootie happily said as she gave smile showing off her braces.

"Soooo that happened." Sam said.

"Well dang. That was some nice thinking there. I think it's fair Tootie gets to restore Karen." Sandy said, handing Tootie the flash drive.

"Oh come on! She was just lucky that time!" Cindy bemoaned.

"Sounds like somebody's upset for not thinking it up first!" Tootie taunted. Though Sandy did give an annoyed glare at her. "I mean, YAY!" She walked towards Karen, who was facing her back, and inserted the drive into a slot on her head.

Karen then rose up from the ground, as her screen started up again. All of her new body began to disappear, as she was now reduced to her original skinny metal pole body. "SYSTEM RESTORED." Her voice said, as afterwards, Karen's screen returned to a green line. The first sound out of her was the sound of a groan. "Why does it feel like I've come down with a bad virus?" Karen asked, rubbing her head.

"Karen, you're back to normal!" Sandy happily cheered.

"Sandy? What happened and why are we at your treedome?" Karen asked.

"We were going to investigate why all the male fish disappeared, but then something infected your hard drive, and it drove you crazy!" Sandy explained. "I think whoever did that to you is the varmint responsible for all the guys disappearing."

"Thankfully, I can trace back to whoever infected me." On Karen's screen then appeared the words "Searching Memory", as a magnifying glass was over the words. "Found who it is. What infected me was traced from an alias known as: The Fixer."

"Can you trace whoever's under the alias?" Cindy asked.

"Sadly, the real identity of the culprit is unknown, though the culprit's gender is female." Karen said.

"Well clearly, a guy couldn't have done this!" Sam responded.

"Also, the location of this Fixer appears to be in another dimension, in a town called, Dimmsdale."

"Dimmsdale? She's in Dimmsdale?" Tootie asked.

"Well, we ain't got no time to waste!" Sandy said, as she pulled out a device from her diving suit. It was a controller to take the gang back to Jimmy's lab, and handed it to Cindy. "Cindy, do the honors!"

"With pleasure!" Cindy said, as she opened up a portal back to the lab.

"You comin', Karen?" Sandy asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna shut down for the day." Karen said. "Also, I may have caused some destruction looking for you." Karen pointed to outside the treedome, where the city was on fire, and Officer Nancy was tapping on the glass with her baton. "See you later, Sandy." Karen waved, as she exited out of the two tree dome doors.

As soon as she was in front of Officer Nancy, Karen revved up her wheels and sped as fast as she can away from the officers, leaving behind a trail of flames. "We got a runner on wheels, send back-up immediately!" Nancy said into her talkie, as she stepped into her police boat and chased after Karen.

"You know, I take back what I said. She actually seemed pretty cool." Cindy said, and the four went into the portal.

**Next time, it's much longer, and we go BACK to the RA and Jenny gang.**


	7. 6: Once Upon A Time In Miracle City

"You literally sent us to the wrong world?!" Lori shouted.

"I might've mis-typed a digit or two." Jenny said sheepishly.

"How predictable." Lynn said to herself, though Jenny overheard her and gave an annoyed glare.

"Where are we anyways?" Leni asked.

Ronnie Anne and Sid then spotted the giant volcano in the middle of the city. "Miracle City?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I need to get in contact with Lisa." Jenny stated.

"Already ahead of you." Lisa said from Jenny's communicator, startling Jenny.

"Lisa? Wait, how are you using my communicator?" Jenny asked. "My Mom's the only one that has access to it!"

"I was able to successfully tap into it to remain in contact with you, my fellow siblings, and my male siblings' friends." Lisa responded.

"Well can you bring us back now? I sent us to the wrong universe!" Jenny said.

"I was about to say, for you have landed in the world "Gutierrez", as your area is an alternate capital of Mexico, under the name Miracle City."

"So wait, we're in some type of alternate Mexico?" Ronnie Anne asked. "That is so awesome!"

"I wonder what kind of alternate Mexico is this? Do they have flying cars? Is everyone a dog? Am I married to Yoon Kwan in this universe?!" Sid shouted.

Suddenly, a loud stomp completely startled the eight, sending them flying back. As the gang ran to the nearest sidewalk, they noticed the stomp was from a giant metal foot, which was bigger than all of the buildings on the block. The leg came from one of the most well-known supervillains of the town, Senior Siniestro, who then laughed.

"Stay behind me, girls!" Lori shouted, shaking in fear.

"I've come for you, Riveras!" Siniestro shouted.

"Holy cow!" Sid cried, as her and Ronnie Annes eyes lit up.

"He looks like one of those giant robots on Carl's favorite show!" Ronnie Anne said. Lori then screamed, as she was startled by a nearby sewer cover flying out of its' hole. Blasting out of it was a green liquid, which turned into a monster. Standing on top of the monster was Dr. Chipotle Jr., who also laughed.

"As have I!" Chipotle shouted.

"And that looks like one of those Japanese movie monsters!" Sid added. "What's next, superheroes?"

Suddenly, three figures flew in the air and landed on the ground, hard. "Guys, I think I might be psychic!" Sid said, as she had a huge grin on her face.

"Who are they?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Suddenly, the sound of a guitar was heard.

"Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. This is the story of Manny Rivera, better known as…"

"ROAR! EL TIGRE!"

"Son of the legendary hero…"

"WHITE PANTERA!"

"Grandson of the evil supervillain…"

"PUMA LOCO!"

Then, someone came sliding out of the alleyway, "And best friend of the best rockstar in all of Miracle City…" She ended up crashing into Luna. "FRIDA SUAREZ!"

"Rockin' introduction, dude!" Luna said, as she got up from the ground.

"Thanks, I wrote that one for Manny!" Frida said. Her eyes then widened as she took a good look at Luna. "WHOA! Are you a rockstar?"

"Not a famous one, yet! But soon, I'll be destined to be the future queen of Rock N Roll!" Luna said, forming horns with her fingers. "The name is, Luna. LUNA LOUD!"

"Mine is FRIDA SUAREZ, singer of the Atomic Sobreros!" she shouted, as she played a loud note on her guitar.

"Now's not the time for icebreakers, we really gotta get going!" Jenny stated, pushing the two aside.

"They look almost like lucha libre wrestlers!" Sid said. "I got it, this must be an alternate universe with lucha libre superheroes!"

"I'll admit, that does sound pretty rad!" Lynn responded.

"Final warning Riveras!" Siniestro taunted.

"Surrender now, or you all shall perish!" Chipotle added.

"Yawn, you don't scare us, Siniestro." Manny responded. "Now let's finish this. Frida and I were gonna hit the arcade!"

"Jenny, you should help those guys out!" Ronnie Anne suggested.

"It's fine. They totally got this!" Frida said.

"Think fast!" Siniestro shouted as he then shot a metal pole out of his hand, wrapping around the three Riveras.

"And now they don't." Frida said, as her smile faded.

"So Riveras! What will it be? Will your demise be by my boot?!" Siniestro asked, as he raised his foot, spikes popping out of it.

"Or shall you be digested by my GUACAMOLE MONSTER?!" Chipotle shouted, as his monster gave a roar. "You can avoid this, by surrendering your belt, boots and sombrero, FOR GOOD!"

"Think again, you villains! For us Riveras will never surrender the weapons that make us who we are, isn't that right my familia?" As White Pantera turned to his family, his smile faded as he saw Manny and Grandpapi with their belt and sombrero in their hands, but then they put it back on, and whistled. "Why do you two never fail to DISAPPOINT ME?!" White Pantera shouted.

"Yep, there's my cue!" Jenny said.

As Siniestro was about to crush the Riveras, he suddenly felt his other foot lifted up, as he looked down to see who it was. "Hello, Senior Stupido!" Jenny taunted, as she threw Siniesto in the air. Her arm then transformed into a fly swatter, which then struck Siniestro, sending him flying. As the girls below watched the fight, Ronnie Anne and Sid were the most impressed by this. Frida meanwhile, was eating popcorn as she watched the fight. She offered it to the two, who ate as they still had their eyes on the fight.

The Guacamole monster grabbed Jenny, and lifted her near Chipotle. "Why, Ms. Robo Senorita." Chipotle flirted. "My name is Dr. Chipotle Jr., and you'd be a fine weapon for me!"

"Sorry kid." Jenny said, as she broke out of the monster's hand, and then formed a vacuum, sucking up the monster and Chipotle. She then flew to a nearby billboard for guacamole, which had a giant container. She grabbed the container, took the lid up, and spit the two inside the container, closing it. "You're really far from my type." Chipotle responded by grunting inside the container.

"Serves you right, Chick-Fa-Lame!" Manny said.

"IT'S CHIPOTLE!" He screamed from inside the container, which drowned out his loud voice.

"AH!" Jenny was then suddenly shot by a laser, which came from Siniestro's hand.

"So, you think you're the hero now, metal girl?!" Siniestro barked. "How's about I give you a hand, or TWO?!" He shot his metal arms at Jenny, which she quickly grabbed. However, two arms then popped back into his sockets, as he pressed a red button on the arm, which sent them exploding, sending Jenny crashing into a corn stand. The debris from the arms fell towards the Loud sisters, as all five screamed and dodged the falling arm.

"Come on, Jenny! Use one of your weapons!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Weapons?" Jenny asked, as she grabbed several corn on the cobs from the stand, holding them in her fingers like ninja stars. "I don't need weapons."

Siniestro laughed. "What are you gonna do, Seniorita Roboto? Eat some corn?"

She smirked at Siniestro, and then threw each of the corn at Siniestro's chest, and where all of his arms and legs were connected. "Is that it?!"

"Three, two one…" Jenny counted down, as she watched a clock that formed from her wrist. Suddenly, Siniestro's suit completely fell apart, as his arms and legs fell out of their sockets, and Siniestro screamed as he crashed onto the ground.

All of the spectating Royal Woods crew were speechless at this move. As Siniestro tried to get up, Jenny stepped on his chest. "Never mess with a robot who can see all of your weak spots!" Jenny boasted.

"That was AWESOME!" Frida shouted.

Sid started cheering at this. "That's our girl!" she shouted.

"Are you serious? She used her stupid robo vision for that!" Lynn said, forming circles with her fingers around her eyes.

"Admit it, sis! You though it was wicked!" Luna said.

Lynn responded by giving a kial, and tapping Luan near her shoulders and legs. She then suddenly lost control of her arms and legs, falling to the ground. "See? Didn't need her eyes to do that!" Lynn boasted.

"That's enough, Lynn!" Lori said. "You don't need to act jealous of Jenny."

"Jealous? Of a stinkin' robot?!" Lynn shouted incredulously. "Yeah right!"

Jenny then cut the Riveras free. "Thanks um, robo girl!" Manny happily said. "Say, can you teach me that corn trick?"

"That's not important, right now, Miho! We can't thank you enough!" White Pantera happily said, shaking Jenny's hand.

Suddenly, the Guacamole monster popped out of its' container, and at the same time, all of Siniestro's metal limbs formed back into a full body. "You'll about to pay for that, robo girl!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. shouted.

All of Siniestro's weapons came out from every part of his robo body. "Before we destroy the Riveras, we will destroy YOU-OOOOUUUU!" Siniestro slipped on the floor, falling on Chipotle and his Guacamole monster.

"What the heck was that?!" Chipotle shouted. "Did you slip on a banana peel?!"

"No, I can't feel my legs! In fact, I feel like I'm disappearing!" Siniestro panicked. As soon as Jenny heard those words, her eyes widened. Siniestro's metal arms fell against the ground, as if they were totally dead. "Oh no, I AM DISAPPEARING!" Siniestro then gave a loud cry, speaking in the voice of his secret identity, Sergio. "WAHHH! MOMMY! DADDY! I WANT MY BLANKIE!" Sergio then looked around as everyone was weirded out by what he said.

"Why do you sound like my classmate, Sergio?" Frida asked.

"I mean, NOOO!" Siniestro now faded out of existence.

All of the Loud sisters gasped at this. "Okay, what just happened?" Frida asked.

"Frida, you don't understand! This is bad!" Luna said.

Suddenly, Chipotle felt his metal arm fade away. "EEK! I'm disappearing too!" Chipotle screamed.

Jenny then turned on her telescreen. "Lisa, open the portal now!"

"Frida, I never got to tell you how much I've always loved you!" Chipotle said.

"Um, I already knew that?" Frida responded.

"She knows! SHE KNOWS! SHE KNOOOWWWSS!" Chipotle cried as he disappeared.

"Aw, how adorable!" Leni said, as she started to tear up.

"Are you kidding? I think he's a creep, and-wait, why did he disappear too?!" Frida shouted. At that moment, the portal back to Royal Woods opened up.

"EHH! I'm disappearing too!" Grandpapi shouted.

"DAD!" White Pantera called out.

"GRANDPA!" Manny shouted.  
As the two ran to his father, Grandpapi struggled as if they were his last words. "I love you, my son." He said, and then took off his sombrero. "Manny, take my sombrero! I want you to continue my.." The famous supervillain was now out of sight as the sombrero dropped to the floor.

"DAD!" White Pantera cried. Pantera was now crying, as he picked up the sombrero.

"You two, get inside the portal!" Jenny said. "Or else both of you will go too!"

Pantera was so saddened by his father's "death" that he didn't seem to mind that he was fading too.

"Dad, no! You're fading too!" Manny cried out.

"It's alright, mijjo!" White Pantera said calmly. "It's my time now." And then White Pantera noticed the rest of his body, and then started screaming his head off as he disappeared.

"DAD!" Manny cried out.

"Manny, come on!" Frida then grabbed his hand and started pushing him near the portal. Unfortunately, he fell to the ground, as his legs disappeared.

"We're too late!" Jenny said.

"Oh no, not you too!" Frida shouted.

As his body began to disappear, his belt fell to the ground. "Frida, you have to find out who did this!" Manny said, as he screamed and disappeared.

"What's-what's going on?!" Frida shouted, completely freaked out.

"That's what we've been trying to find out!" Jenny said. "Someone is going from universe to universe erasing all of the boys from existence!"

"And we are going to get to the bottom of who's behind it!" Ronnie Anne added.

"Come on girls, let's head to Tremorton!" Jenny said, starting to walk near the portal.

"Can I tag along with you guys?" Frida asked.

"Sure you can!" Sid said.

"You seem pretty cool!" Ronnie Anne said. "Do you have any powers like your friends family?"

"Nope, but I can borrow Manny's powers, for I was once, ROAR, LA TIGRES-!" Frida then picked up Manny's belt, only for it to break, as the straps ripped from the main metal buckle. "Aww!" Frida said.

Suddenly, the gang heard the sound of jets in the air. "Another super villain?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I know that sound. It's not just one super villain, it's a family!" Frida said.

Punching their ways onto the ground, it was none other than the Rivera's main arch enemies, the Flock of Fury, which consisted of Lady Gobbler (who was the oldest), Voltura and Black Cuervo (the only child of the group).

"Put away the portal for now Lisa. I think we're gonna be here for awhile." Jenny said.

"They're all modeled after birds!" Sid noted. "I wonder, do they have their own little bird call?"

"Boy, someone oughta TWEET about this!" Luan laughed, as Gobbler shot a laser as Luan, sending her flying back.

"BOO!" Gobbler shouted.

"Hello, Suarez." Black Cuervo, the daughter/grandaughter of the three, said.

"You! What do you want with me this time?!" Frida growled.

"Actually Suarez, we only came here for that XJ9." Cuervo said, pointing to Jenny.

Jenny glared at the villainess. "How do you know my name? I'm not even from your world!"

I bet she's helping whoever erased all the boys!" Ronnie Anne pointed.

"You could say that, or maybe we are the ones who did it!" Black Cuervo said.

The sisters gasped again. "You wouldn't!" Frida said. "No villain would ever do something this ruthless!"

"So you're why our family and friends disappeared?!" Lori shouted.

"Maybe, as a little payback for all the men who shattered our hearts!" Vultura responded.

"Wait, how did you even do something like this?" Frida asked.

Black Cuervo chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jenny narrowed her eyes at the three. "I don't know. Somehow, I doubt you three were behind all this. But what I do think is that you're all connected with Vexus!"

"Vexus? We don't know no Vexus!" Lady Gobbler said.

"Now, are we going to fight or not?" Vultura barked.

"Bring it on, you stupid birdies!" Lynn said, as she pounded her fists, while the other sisters looked angry and ready to fight.

"No need, Lynn. This one's on me." Jenny said, pushing Lynn out of the way, who growled in response.

"Now let's set this straight! I am leaving this world with both my friends, and some names and if you won't talk, I'll make you talk!" Jenny said, clenching her fists.

"You dare give the Flock of Fury orders?!" Gobbler shouted.

"We will destroy you, robot!" Vultura snapped.

"No need, mom and grandma! She is mine." Black Cuervo said, grinning.

"Go right ahead, Mija!" Gobbler responded.

"Bring it on!" Ronnie Anne boasted. "Jenny just whooped two villains' butts earlier, she'll take you out in..." Black Cuervo shot a laser at Jenny, sending her crashing through a building's walls. "Seconds?!" Ronnie Anne shouted. However, Jenny then stretched her arm, punching Cuervo against a truck.

"You'd hurt a little villain like me?" Black Cuervo said, pretending to be sad.

"Don't think I'd go easy on you! I'm only 6." Jenny responded.

Vultura then punched Jenny. "How dare you hurt my daughter!"

"AND MY GRANDAUGHTER!" Gobbler said, about to put an eye bomb down Jenny's throat.

"Familia, I said, SHE'S MINE! VENDETTA!" Cuervo launched herself at Jenny, as she grabbed her by the ears, and threw her far away.

"VENDETTA!" the two older Flock screamed, as they soared into the air.

"We got to see this!" Ronnie Anne said. She then spotted a skateboard on the ground, and grabbed it. "Come on, Sid! Let's go see some action!"

Sid grinned. "Yeah! I'm ready to try some awesome parkour, like in the movies!"

However, Lori then grabbed Ronnie Anne and Sid's arms. "Where are you two going?" Lori asked.

"To follow Jenny!" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Yeah, we can't leave her!" Sid said, as Ronnie Anne grabbed her, and the two ran.

"Ronnie Anne, Sid, wait!" Lori shouted after them before grabbing Lynn's arm. "Lynn, you're coming with me!"

"Oh, no way am I going after that…" Lori then pulled Lynn. "Hey, hands off my throwing arm!"

"We gotta go after them dudes!" Luna said.

"But I gotta find a way to defeat the Flock, or else they'll destroy your friend!" Frida then thought of an idea. "Luckily, I know where I can find a weapon! But first, we need some wheels!"

Frida then spotted a nearby crashed taco truck, and jumped through the main ordering window. "To the school!" she shouted, but then she moved to the side seat. "And I can't reach the pedal! Anybody got a license?"

"Sorry, Frida, none of us are grown-ups yet." Luna responded, raising both her hands up.

"I'm the oldest though!" Leni offered.

"You're driving!" Frida threw Leni the keys that were in the ignition.

"Um, Freedz, I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea." Luna said, as she lifted Luan into the car.

"Yeah, I'd rather be left on the road numb than be in a car with her!" Luan said, still lying on the ground.

"So she has no license? So what?" Frida said, pulling Luan into the car.

Luna then went into the car. "It's not that, it's…" Leni gave a hard push on the pedal, as all of the girls flew to the back of the car, and screamed. "SHE'S A PSYCHO ON WHEELS!" Luna screamed.

"WOO! I like this!" Frida cheered. Leni drove on the sidewalk, as all of the pedestrians jumped out of the way. "LEFT!" Frida called, as she took a sharp turn around a corner, destroying a fruit stand as civilians ran from the truck, while slamming Luna into the side of the wall. "RIGHT!" Then she took another sharp turn, crashing into a newspaper stand. As Leni kept taking sharp turns, all of the condiments and ingredients fell onto Frida, Luna and Luan. A hot sauce bottle fell on the ground and sprayed into Luan's eyes, as all of the spices fell onto Frida's body, as she then licked her arm.

"Whoops." Leni said, as Frida then turned her head.

"LENI, THE STANDS!" she screamed, as Leni was about to head towards an alley way filled with fruit stands and other food.

As Leni screamed, she crashed through every single one of them."SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!" Leni kept apologizing, as fruit flew into the car's window, hitting the passengers in the face. Ending in the center of the alley way was a churro stand, which Leni crashed into.

"NOT THE CHURROS!" Frida cried.

Finally, Frida then saw Leone Middle School, as the car was heading towards it's fences. "I see the school, we're already there!" Leni continued driving closer to the fence. "Leni, now you can STOP!" Frida screamed.

"Where's the brake again?" Leni asked. Leni then crashed through the metal fence, as she drove through the schools front door.

"It's the other one!" Frida shouted.

"Okay!" Leni shouted, giving a hard push on the brake. The truck flipped over, as the taco fell off of the car. Frida then ran out of the truck along with Luna and Luan who were both covered in taco condiments and out of breath.

"You are never…driving…again!" Luan told Leni as she shrieked in pain from the hot sauce.

Inside the library was Manny's own mother, Maria Rivera, who was humming as she was polishing the books. Frida ran towards her. "Manny's mom, I need you!" She shouted.

"Frida! What happened to you?!" Maria roaringly asked. "And why do you look and smell like a burrito?"

"Manny's mom, Manny, his dad, and his grandfather disappeared out of existence!" Frida screamed.

"He's WHAT?!" Maria started hyperventilating.

"Now's not the time to panic, because I have an idea, and I need you!" Frida said.

"Whatever it takes to bring my son back, I'll do it!" Maria said, clenching her fists. "But what's the plan?"

"To resurrect a legend." Frida told her.

"No, you don't mean…"

"Yes, I do!" Frida said, as she grabbed Maria's hand and ran out of the library.

"Frida, no I can't…." Maria kept trying to stop Frida, but she was still getting dragged by the little girl.

...

As Jenny and Black Cuervo were chasing each other, both Ronnie Anne and Sid were following the two. At that moment, the two climbed up to the top of a building, though by the time they entered through the roof's door, they were both exhausted from the stairs. "Why did the escalator have to break down?" Sid complained.

The two then were able to spot the fight going up in the air. "No time to waste!" Ronnie Anne said, as she then did an ollie to the top of the next building in her direction.

"You coming, Sid?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'll catch up! Just go on!" Sid responded. Sid ran after her friend, but then stopped at the gap between the buildings. She then spotted a clothesline, and backed up, as she was about to jump to catch the clothesline. As she was at the edge of the building, she stopped, then jumped down on a metal balcony below her, and then climbed on the clothesline, similar to that of an orangutan.

...

Below the two friends many blocks away, the two sisters were following them on a bicycle. "I am SO going to kill her!" Lori complained, as her backside was stuffed inside the small basket in front of the bikes handles. "Lynn, this is really uncomfortable!"

"Sorry, sis! I'm a much faster cyclist than you!" Lynn bragged.

As Lori crossed her arms, she then noticed the road ahead of her. "STAIRS!" She shouted. As citizens jumped off of the staircase, Lynn was able to make the bike jump off the ground, and land on the middle rail. She then jumped off the end of the rail, and as Lori screamed in fear, Lynn then landed on a turned over car. "Can you literally NOT try to kill us?!"

….

Jenny and Black Cuervo were separate blocks away from each other, as Cuervo started blasting her lasers at Jenny, as every building in path of the laser was cut in half. Jenny then pulled out her laser, and flew to where she suspected Cuervo was at, only to find that she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Jenny quickly shot at a car that was falling down on her. "You think I don't know where…" Jenny was cut off by a piano dropping on her by Cuero, making her crash through an entire apartment complex.

Cuervo snickered at this. "Sometimes, nothing beats the old tricks." She then zoomed towards Jenny.

As Jenny opened her eyes, she saw Cuervo soaring towards her with her fist sticking out. Jenny then blocked her with the piano, and punched it through the building, as the piano pushed Cuervo through the building, and crushed her against a wall. As the piano fell down, C*** fell on the floor like a ragdoll. As Jenny slowly walked towards her lifeless body, Cuervo's laser formed from her wrist, Jenny's formed from hers at the same time. "I ain't scared of you or your laser, you robo monstruo!" Black Cuervo stated.

"Who's really behind all this? Was it Vexus?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't!" Black Cuervo taunted. "But it doesn't matter. You're never getting any answers from me, robo!"

"I can do this all day." Jenny boasted, as her laser guns went back into her hands, now clenched into fists.

But then, Cuervo shot Jenny with her laser. "So can I!" Black Cuervo countered, as she shot her laser again. Jenny quickly formed a mirror from her arm, as the laser struck back at Cuervo, who quickly dodged the laser, which then hit an ice cream truck. All of the flavors poured onto both Black Cuervo and Jenny, and Jenny quickly cleaned the ice cream from her eyes with little windshield wipers. While Cuervo was unable to see anything, Jenny was about to punch her opponent.

Suddenly, Vultura and Lady Gobbler soared into the battle, as they both grabbed Jenny. "We warned you about hurting our daughter you bucket of bolts!" Gobbler threatened, as both of them threw her down to the ground. Jenny flew up to continue dueling the two.

As Cuervo was about to fly up with her family, Ronnie Anne then appeared on her skateboard, tackling Cuervo. "If you want to get to Jenny, you have to get…EW!" Ronnie Anne was thrown off by all the melted strawberry ice cream off of Cuervo. The villainess then pushed Ronnie Anne off of her, and then shook off the ice cream on her.

"You don't know who you're messing with, kiddo." Black Cuervo threatened Ronnie Anne, as she blasted herself back in the moment she flew in, she, along with the two other Flock, shot their lasers at Jenny, which she blocked with a giant shield. However, this shield bounced off of her, and struck the Mayan Arcade, completely destroying the giant building.

….

"THE ARCADE! NOOO!" Frida screamed, as she then pressed her head against the window, where the view of the arcade was. "It's okay. You shall be AVENGED!"

The taco truck arrived near the Rivera house, as Frida and Maria jumped out of the truck, though they did fall flat on the road at first, due to dizziness. The two ran up to where the house was, ran inside and headed inside the attic.

"I'm...I'm not so sure about this!" Maria said, still hyperventilating.

"Do it for the arcade, I mean, your son, Manny's mom! Do it for Manny!" Frida begged, as she popped open the chest with the Plata glove in it.

Maria finally stopped her panic attack, and lowered her eyebrows. "For Manny!" she shouted.

Back on the ground, the three worried sisters saw a hero crash through the Rivera house and soar through the air, with Frida cheering. "Yo dudes, what about us?!" Luna shouted.

Then appearing next to the taco truck was Sid, completely out of breath while running, as she stopped while resting her hand against the truck. "Why does parkour look easier in the movies?!" She gasped.

"Sid you need a ride?" Luan asked. Sid shook her head, before she passed out.

….

Ronnie Anne was now underneath the fight between the Flock and Jenny, as watched the fight go on, completely worried on how she wasn't able to help. Vultura then shot a laser at Jenny, which she then used a shield to bounce it off of her. However, the laser then was heading towards Ronnie Anne, causing Jenny to gasp. At that moment, Lori and Lynn crashed into Ronnie Anne, right before the laser would've struck her.

"You!" Lori shouted, as she tackled Ronnie Anne. "What were you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself seriously killed!"

"Killed? But I'm fine!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I don't know. That laser was about to vaporize you!" Lynn pointed out.

Lori then grabbed Ronnie Anne by her jacket. "Don't ever run off like that again!" Lori shouted.

"What is with you? You're Lincoln's sister, not mine!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I am literally your brother's girlfriend, and until he comes back, you are my responsibility! You got that?!" Lori ordered.

Jenny was thrown at the nearby city's stadium. She crashed into the field, leaving a giant hole where she was. Ronnie Anne then slapped Lori's hands off of her and ran inside the stadium, the two sisters following behind. Vultura and Gobbler then helped their daughter up, as lasers popped out of both their wrists, forming a giant laser that their ice cream covered daughter had full control of. As Jenny got up from the ground, she then noticed the laser. "Say hello to the Riveras for us, XJ9!" Black C*** taunted.

"YAH-TAH-TAH-TAH!" A loud voice screamed in the distance, as the three villains' eyes widened at the sound of it.

"It can't be!" Vultura shouted. As the three turned their heads, they saw a woman with a silver sombrero and a red cape, zooming at them, with Frida holding onto her cape and cheering.

"Watch out, Flock! For Plata Peligrosa is BACK IN TOWN!" Maria shouted.

Plata Peligrosa?!" Lady Gobbler shouted.

"Manny's mom?" Black Cuervo asked incredulously.

"THIS IS FOR THE ARCADE!" Plata shouted, as she broke the laser formation, and punched the three down towards the field.

"Looks like the Flock forgot about one other Rivera!" Frida said.

"Now for my finishing move: sending you villains to the muoy muoy hot core!" Plata said, as she charged her glove.

"No need! Let me handle this." Jenny responded, though Plata disappointingly clenched her fists at this, as she walked towards Cuervo. "I'm gonna ask you this one more time: who are you working for?"

"Go jump off a cliff." Black Cuervo spat, pointing her laser. At that moment, Ronnie Anne and the two Louds ran through the stadium's tunnel.

"Jenny's in trouble!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

Lori then grabbed her jacket. "Let her handle this!" She told Ronnie Anne.

"Don't any of you get it?! People are disappearing from their worlds, both yours and mine!" Jenny shouted, pointing her laser at Cuervo.

"And why should we care?!" Vultura shouted. "We're villains!"

"Like we said, our hearts were broken by those awful men!" Gobbler added.

"So you'd help get rid of every other man in the universe?!" Jenny shouted.

"We don't care! Unless you can name one man we've ever cared about, you're never changing our minds, robot!" Black Cuervo snapped.

"Black Cuervo, I mean, Zoe, what about Manny?" Frida asked.

"Zoe? Who is this Zoe you speak of?" Cuervo bluffed.

"Oh come on, I still know it's you! And I know you have a crush on him!" Frida shouted.

Vultura and Gobbler gave their daughter a dirty look. "Crush on him? Ha! I don't care for him!" C*** responded.

"Are you kidding? You're totally cuckoo for him!" Frida shouted.

"The only thing cuckoo is you, so I-ACK!" Plata punched the three villains to the ground, sending them to what looked like the Earths core.

"What was the point of that?!" Jenny barked.

"Those vile villainesses had it coming!" Plata shouted.

"But we were about to get answers from them!" Jenny snapped.

"Answers? Who cares about answers? I WANT ACTION!" Plata screamed.

"Okay, that's enough Plata for one day!" Frida said, taking off her glove, as Maria was now back to normal.

Suddenly, a large geyser of lava popped out of the ground, as the Flock popped out, all covered in ashes. They fell to the ground with wide open eyes as the three were defeated.

"Oh, I smell like a roasted turkey!" Lady Gobbler groaned in pain.

"Now, tell us who you're working for!" Jenny demanded. Unfortunately, the three then passed out. Jenny sighed in annoyance before popping her communicator out of her chest. "Lisa, open the portal please." She said, as she disappointingly looked at the burnt Flock.

"Hold on, where's Sid and the rest of my sisters?" Lori asked.

At that moment, a taco truck burst through the walls, as the truck then flipped over and slid towards the gang. As the back doors faced the gang, Jenny opened them, noticing Sid, Luna and Luan completely passed out, along with Leni with her eyes wide open. "Okay, that was much more fun than any parkour!" Sid cheered as she walked out of the truck before falling to the ground.

Suddenly, Black Cuervo, still covered in ash, threw the truck aside, as everyone screamed inside, waking Sid up. "Don't make me use my lasers on you!" Jenny said, as she pulled out her laser guns.

"I don't know who I worked for!" Black Cuervo stated.

"Huh?"

"I said, I don't know who I worked for! My familia and I must've been brainwashed into destroying you, robot!" Black Cuervo said.

"Why didn't you just tell her that from the beginning?" Frida asked.

"Um hello, what part of 'brainwashed' don't you understand, Suarez?" Cuervo snarked.

"Brainwashed? So that explains it! I know Vexus is behind this!" Jenny said, as the portal then opened up. "Come on, let's go to Tremorton."

Frida then walked towards Cuervo. "I know we hate each other, Zoe, but thank you." Frida said.

Zoe then took off her helmet, revealing her dark violet hair and beanie. "I'm no doing this for you, but for Manny." Zoe said, as she put her helmet back on. "Don't screw this up! Now get out before I blast you."

"Affirmative." Frida said, as she turned around, and then Cuervo zapped her butt. "OW! Hey, that wasn't even a second!"

"And?"

Frida growled in response, as Maria then stopped her. "Wait, Frida. There's something I want to give you."

"I'm not into hugging, Manny's mom." Frida responded.

"No, something greater."

Maria then handed Frida the Plata glove, which made her eyes bright. "You're giving me the Plata glove?!"

"I may not always be there to save my son, but you can!" Maria said.

"But, I thought it was dangerous!"

"Well...actually, it's only dangerous for me because my heart's not the type for being a superhero." Maria admitted. "But with your love for fun and adventure, the glove should be just right for you!"

Frida started to tear up before jumping towards Maria, wrapping her arms around her waist like a monkey. "Oh thank you Manny's mom! This is the greatest thing anyone has ever given to me!" Frida cried.

"I must advise you, put it on when the moment is right! Now, go save my son before…IT'S TOO LATE!" Maria started hyperventilating.

"Yo, Frida! Let's ditch!" Luna waved, as the sisters entered the portal, along with Frida, who waved at Maria who responded with a thumbs up. Frida was the last to enter the portal, as it closed behind her.

Cuervo then started patting Maria on the back. "Easy now, she'll be alright." Black Cuervo said.

…..

Back in the Loud House, as Lisa was upstairs near the machine, the three younger siblings were sat on the couch, disappointingly watching television. Their attention then broke as they heard the sound of their sisters coming out of the portal, as they ran upstairs. "So this is your universe!" Frida said. "Are there any superheroes and villians?"

"Sorry, Freedz. The only heroes and villains are the ones in my little bros' comic books." Luna responded.

Frida sighed. "Are there at least any churros?"

"I see you all had fun!" Lola snarked.

"You guys smell like tacos!" Lana pointed out.

"Oh Lola, it wasn't that fun." Lori said.

"Yeah, besides the cool superhero fights and the taco truck chase and…" Ronnie Anne signaled Sid with a 'zip it' motion. "But nothing much!"

"Come on, let us go with you guys!" Lana pleaded.

"Girls, someone needs to stay home in case Mom and Lily come back!" Lori said, as the siblings groaned again.

"So far, we have little information, other than the fact that either Vexus is brainwashing villains, or someone else is." Jenny said. "I've got to get back to Tremorton!" At that moment, Ronnie Anne was giving Lori an annoyed glare.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at Lori." Sid said. "She's just looking out for you."

"But I don't need her to look out for me!" Ronnie Anne argued.

Lori sighed, and leaned towards Ronnie Anne, resting her hand on her shoulder. "Listen Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry for snapping. I think you're tough and a good friend to my little bro. But I already lost him and Bobby. I don't need to lose you or anyone else too. So please, promise for the rest of this adventure, you'll stick together with us, and never try something that stupid again."

Ronnie Anne still felt annoyed, but even she couldn't help feeling bad. "Fine. I promise." Ronnie Anne said.

Sid's phone then started ringing, as the words "MOM" appeared in front of the screen. "Oh no, my mom's calling!" Sid said.

"Well don't answer it!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Relax, I'm not gonna answer.." Sid then accidentally pressed the accept button. "Oh no."

"Hello?! Sid?!" Ronnie Anne's pupils shrunk at this.

"Oh, hey mom."

"Where are you?! I am worried sick about you!"

"No worries, I'm with Ronnie Anne."

"Well you two need to come home! Your father, every man in town and most of the animals at the zoo are gone!"

"We know, which is why we're going to find…I mean, we're with the Louds!"

"The Louds? You mean your friend Lincoln's family? But I thought they live…"

Odd sounds started coming from the phone before Rosa's voice then came out of it. "Sorry! Sid, you and Ronnie Anne are with the Louds?!"

"Ronnie Anne's Abuela?" Sid asked, as Ronnie Anne's eyes widened at this.

"Stay there, we'll be there in 30 minutes!" Rosa then hung up the phone. "She's alright!"

"You mean she wasn't kidnapped by that robot?" Carlota asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter! We've gotta go!" Rosa shouted as she ran off.

…

"She said she'll be here in 30 minutes!" Sid shouted.

"30 minutes? But you guys live like 3 hours away!" Lori said.

"Trust me, my Abuela MEANS 30 minutes!" Ronnie Anne said. "But Jenny, we gotta get out of here! Take us to your world!"

Jenny then attempted to type her universe's code in again. "Come on!" After typing it in, Jenny ran back inside the portal, as all of the girls followed. Lola, Lana and Lucy tried to follow at the last minute, but then Lisa was able to turn the portal off before they reached it. "My apologies, siblings."

"Sigh. Let's just go back to rotting our minds with TV." Lucy said, as the three disappointingly headed downstairs. However, at that moment, Lisa entered a code into the machine, as the green portal opened up. Lisa was about to go inside.

"Lisa, where are you going?" Lana asked.

"I'm about to embark on a quick expedition in a separate universe where all its' habitants are made from mitochondria. Won't be long." Lisa said.

Lola then walked backwards towards the room. "Hold on, you're going to another world?"

"Affirmative." Lisa responded.

"That is not fair! We're supposed to stay here!" Lana said.

"You might as well take us too." Lucy added.

"Sorry siblings, this is an adventure meant for me and my beyond-efficient mind." Lisa responded.

"Come on! We want to see other worlds too!" Lana said. "I want to go to a world where everyone is a frog!"

"Or a world populated by princesses!" Lola said.

"All those sound lame." Lucy said. "I want to visit a mutant apocalypse world."

"Siblings, my interdimensional travel device isn't made for vacations. It should only be used for the purpose of science." Lisa said.

"Science? Who cares about that?" Lana said, starting to type the word 'FROGS' into the control panel. As soon as Lisa saw this, she ran towards Lana and pushed her out of the way.

"I advise you not to touch this!" Lisa shouted.

"But I want to go to the frog universe!" Lana whined.

"Frog universe? I want my princess universe!" Lola shouted, pushing the two out of the way as she began talking.

Then Lisa pulled her away. "It's NOT, made for tourists!"

"My apocalypse." Lucy said, as Lana, Lola and Lucy were now pressing buttons on the control panel, while Lisa was trying to pull them away.

"SYSTEM OVERLOAD" the machine blinked on its' screen. The machine started to spark as it shook the whole house. In a flash, the four sisters disappeared, along with the machine.

…..

Out of sparks, Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lisa appeared in the middle of what looked like space, as they were surrounded by stars.

"Well, I hope you four absent-minded siblings are jubilated!" Lisa said.

"Are we in space?" Lana asked.

"Negatory. If it was, we'd instantly die from the lack of oxygen." Lisa said, as she pulled up her sleeve to check a watch on her wrist. "Instead, because of your very stubborn actions, we're in a universe so beyond ours, it'll be hard to go back to our dimension." As she said this, a door appeared in front of the four, as it opened, letting the four past it. A window then appeared next to them.

"What's up with the door?" Lola asked. Then the window shattered into pieces, startling all four. "Okay, I don't like this place!"

"I don't mind it." Lucy said with a smile, as the four past by a floating eyeball. "But why does it look familiar?"

"No worries. I'll have us out of here." Lisa said, as she typed something in her watch, as the four then disappeared.

….

The four then appeared on a blank pink planet. "Hey, we're still in space!" Lola said.

"I must re-iterate, it'll be hard to go back to our dimension, thanks to you, siblings." Lisa said, annoyed.

At that moment, a hairy orange creature with a green hat appeared, riding what looked like a blue horse with a pink mane.  
"Aw, aren't you a few adorable looking hitchhikers?" The orange creature asked.

"Wander, I told you, no hitchhikers!" the horse snapped.

"Yep, this will take a while." Lisa told herself.

**Next time, we go back to Team Avatar in Zim's world.**


	8. Chapter 7: Gaz & The Benders

In the Membrane household, Professor Membrane's young daughter, Gaz, was in the living room playing a video game on her virtual reality headset.

"GAZ!" screamed her brother Dib. The scream was so loud that it broke her concentration on the game, and as a result, her character blew up, with his guts and blood covering the screen. Gaz grinded her teeth, trying to hold back her annoyance towards her brother. "You gotta see this!" he shouted.

"I'm busy." She responded coldly, as she continued to play the game.

"Gaz, this is serious!" Dib shouted back. "I think…!"

"…Zim is up to no good again. Yawn." Gaz interrupted, still not focusing on her brother.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Dib asked.

"I don't know, it can't be because you do this every day." Gaz snarked.

Dib put his hands on the headset. "Very funny Gaz, but now's not the time for jokes, for we must take action!" Dib then shut off the VR headset. At first, Gaz remained still, but then she took off her headset, and then growled at her brother.  
"I was in the MIDDLE, of a TOURNEY." Gaz growled.

"Enough, my children!" Professor Membrane said, as he jumped out of the kitchen and into the living room. "What is the issue this time?"

"Dib's trying to suck me into one of his stupid Zim adventures again, and he just cost me a death match!" An irritated Gaz explained.

Professor Membrane gave a disappointed sigh. "Zim? That figment of your imagination you keep bringing up?" He sighed again,

"But Dad, I think…" Dib's attention broke as he saw his dad's legs and the bottom of his coat began to fade. "Where are your legs?"

Membrane began to see the bottom of his legs, and then jumped to the other side of the living room, checking another screen that had a visual of his body. "It appears I am fading out of existence, children! I don't have enough time left, so here are my final words: I love both of you my children, and your mother's real identity is…" As the professor's head faded, his glasses fell down on the floor, which shocked Dib, along with Gaz.

"DAD!" Dib screamed, as Dib picked up his father's goggles. "I know Zim is behind this! He must've time traveled again, and erased him from existence, which means…WE'RE GONNA DISAPPEAR!"

"Calm down." Gaz responded. "I'm sure Dad's probably just programmed his conscious into a robot or something."

All of a sudden, Dib put his hand on his chest, and began spazzing out, having a seizure on the floor, which creeped out his sister. "No, I'm disappearing too!" Dib said, noticing his feet disappear. "Your next, Gaz!"

"Eh, I feel fine." Gaz responded.

"Oh...then AVENGE MEEE..." Dib continued to spaz out as the last of him faded.

"Dib?" Gaz wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. Despite joking at the sight of her own brother in pain, Gaz still felt a little worried. Nothing she saw that happened to both Dib and her father was anything new to her, yet for some odd reason, she still felt like the both of them were in legit trouble. As she stared through the window, she saw males on the sidewalk begin to disappear. One was walking his dog, one boy disappeared while on his skateboard, another boy tripped over the skateboard, and fell onto the road, a pizza delivery man on the road disappeared as his bike slowly drove a circle around the boy on the road. And then a yacht fell on the boy.

At that moment, the TV played a commercial for Bloaty popped on the television, with the very demonic sounding kids singing the main joint's theme song. "BLOATY'S PIZZA HOG! BLOATY'S PIZZA HOG!"

"COME TO BLOATY'S PIZZA HOG! WE GOT GAMES! WE GOT…I feel funny. I feel like…I'm vanishing. YES! THE MISERY IS OVER! MY PAINFUL IS EXISTENCE IS FINALLY OVER! I'M FREE FROM THESE SNOT COVERED, FAT LIFE SHORTENING DEMONS!"

As Bloaty screamed and laughed maniacally on the TV, Gaz sighed, as she left her house. At the moment, she knew the one place she had to go: Zim's base. While she hardly wants anything to do with that invader, she'd at least know he'd have something for her two missing family members, and if he'd refuse, then she would somehow get it out of him.  
"DEATH!" screamed Bloaty.

….

None of team Avatar have ever felt as irritated as they had staying in this new world. As all four of them were filthy and covered in garbage, they sat on a wooden bench tired, resting their hands on their cheeks with no clue on where to go. A little boy with green hair, who was right next to Toph, was busy shouting. "Then I gained my eyesight back after two weeks, and then the doctor told me to lay off of games for the next few years, but what does he know? He doesn't have the same accomplishments as me! He's just a cranky adult jealous of me because I'm the king of all of everything! So I ignored his orders and continued to beat more achievements in the game, and then I had a seizure, but that wasn't enough to stop me! All the kids around the block loved me and thought 'wow what a cool kid!'. Too bad you won't be able to experience what a game looks like, because you're blind and all, while I still have my two eyes, and I almost lost them, but I didn't because I'm a gaming master, and you should respect me! All the other kids respect me and they even asked me for my autograph and…"  
Of course, Toph did not understand a single word Iggins was saying, as she gripped her hands on the bench, while the others covered their ears. "…because I am me, and nobody else will be me, for nobody will be as big as me, the one known as IGGGGGGINNNNNNSSSS!"

Toph's grip on the bench started to cause it to snap. "Cool story kid, now could you do us a favor, and GET LOST?!"

Iggins felt shocked at Toph's response. "But then you wouldn't get to hear any more of my awesome accomplishments, and you have to hear me because I am the master of…"

Toph's head fell on the bench, as Iggins kept rambling. "Can we please leave now?" she muttered.

"I wish." Katara responded, also trying to hold in her annoyance.

"Why do we have to be trapped here?! This is your fault!" Toph shouted, pointing at Korra.

"My fault?! I'm sorry, I don't remember asking you two to follow us here!" Korra argued back.

"If you just told us why you're so obsessed with saving Aang, we wouldn't have followed you to this dump!" Toph snapped. "Seriously, why does the ground feel so weird here?"

"Would you calm down, Toph?" Katara asked.

"Oh don't tell me to calm down! You hate this place even more than me!" Toph responded.

"Well sure, it's much different than any place we've ever visited." Katara said.

"Really? Is that all?" Toph asked.

"That and the people are loud…and rude …and smell like they haven't bathed in years, and the water smells so disgusting that I don't even think it's water-alright fine, I hate this place too! But moping about it isn't gonna get us out!"

"At least I don't have to look at this place!" Toph complained to herself.

"Give us a break. How would we have known we would've ended up here?" Asami argued. "Besides, I feel like we need to find that metal thing that attacked us. He might be the key to getting us out of this place."

"How are you two so sure whatever attacked us is even connected to the disappearances?" Katara asked.

"We just are. I mean, I refuse to believe that portal opening up after Aang disappearing was just a coincidence." Korra answered.

Of course, the whole time the group was arguing. "…all I have left are four more of the missions and I'll finally beat the series, a feat no living being has ever accomplished!"

"Can someone shut this kid up?" Toph asked. A moment of silence then followed. "Finally!"

"He…disappeared." Katara said, as all four of the girls' eyes widened.

Korra looked around, as she saw people beginning to fade. "It's happening here too!" All of the four finally got off the bench, noticing what was happening around them.

"Wait, we're not even in our world! How is this even happening?" Katara asked.

Noticing a lack of any big reactions, Asami asked. "Do they even care?"

At that moment, Gaz was walking on the sidewalk near the area the four were on. A hot dog truck was losing control and swerving in both directions. It started heading towards Gaz who hadn't noticed the truck.

"Look out!" Korra shouted as she spotted the truck, and bended the ground, causing the truck to tilt on its' side. "Hey, are you alright?" Korra asked, as she ran towards Gaz.

Gaz stared at Korra, somewhat surprised. "Uh, how did you do that?"

"Um, Earthbending?" Korra answered. It hadn't really hit her until then that no one in this world had done any bending. She now wondered if it was even possible for anyone from this world. "Haven't you seen a bender before?"

"No...that's weird."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. "Okay, umm...this is gonna sound crazy, but did you happen to see a little man made of metal around here?"

Gaz immediately thought of GIR. "Not today." She responded. "But I know who you're talking about."

"You do?" Katara asked, as the three walked to the kid. "Please tell us!"

"Sure. It'll cost you though."

The four groaned at this, as Asami immediately handed Gaz a few yen. "Why are you giving her paper?" Katara asked.

"It's yen, why would you…"

"That currency doesn't exist yet for them." Asami whispered in Korra's ear, which made her eyes widen.

"I mean, where we're from…we have a different form of currency." Korra bluffed.

Gaz gave Korra the yen back. "I don't know what you just gave me but I don't want money, I want a new game console."

The four looked confused at this. "What's a game console?" Korra asked.

Gaz sighed. "Forget it, just follow me!" she snapped, as the four followed her.

"She tried to deal with us! You know, I think I might like this kid." Toph smirked.

"I'd didn't think anyone in this town would actually help us!" Korra asked. "What's your name?"

"Gaz, and don't get your hopes up. I'm only helping you because my father and my stupid brother disappeared." Gaz answered.

"Don't worry kid. We'll find the person who did this to your family." Katara said. "It happened to ours too."

"No offense, but why does your town smell like a dump?" Toph asked.

"I don't know." Gaz responded. "Why are you guys dressed like video game characters?" As they walked to Zim's base, a small, black cat was swerving over the gang, glancing at the five with her red eyes.

…

Gaz led the four to Zim's base, as they stopped in front of his yard. "He lives in there." Gaz said, pointing to the house.

"Do we have to knock first?" Korra asked, as she cracked her knuckles.

"No." Gaz responded.

"All I needed to hear." Korra then pushed the ground to knock down the door, as all four ran inside the house.

"There's no one here." Katara said.

"This is one odd looking house." Korra said, as she saw around the violet colored living room.

"I'll say. I can't even see anything in here." Toph stated.

"What is that?" Asami asked, pointing to the television.

"I don't know, because I can't see what you're talking about!" Toph snarked.

"It's a TV, duh." Gaz responded, as she turned it on with a nearby remote.

The screen turned on to a zombie movie, as it startled Katara, making her jump back. "Wah!"

"What is with you? You seriously haven't seen a TV before?" Gaz asked.

"First the vehicles and now this! This is some advanced technology!" Asami noted.

"It's like they made movers inside a smaller box." Korra said, admiring the TV.

"They're called movies!" An annoyed Gaz answered.

"Yeah, sorry if we don't know much about your world's technology, we're…from another universe." Asami said.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed!"

"What's a movie?" Katara asked.

"Oh, it's this.." Korra was interrupted by Asami, who put her hands across her mouth again. "I have no idea."

"Yeah yeah, enough with the fancy stuff, have you all forgotten that we have to-"

"What is that?" Katara screeched, interrupting Toph. Korra and Asami turned to where Katara was pointing as they all noticed a cat on the couch.

"Oh, there you are Mimi!" A voice said, standing outside the door. It was none other than Gaz's 'classmate', Tak. "My apologies. My cat was lost again." Mimi then zoomed back into Tak's arms. "Excuse me, but what are you doing in my fellow classmate, Zim's house?"

"Classmate?" Korra asked.

"Yes, classmate. What were you expecting? A lab?"

"Gaz, did you just make us break into someone's house?" Korra asked, as she turned to Gaz.

"No." Gaz answered. She didn't seem too bothered by Tak's presence.

"The name's Tak, and pardon my classmate, she's not very popular at our school." Tak said condescendingly. "In fact, all the kids pelt her everyday with disgusting meat! Now, I believe you ladies are looking for someone!"

"How did you know that?" Katara asked, feeling somewhat unnerved by the girl.

"Why, I overheard you four talking about it."

"Either that, or you were spying on us." Gaz said. "''Cause you know, you're an alien and all."

"A what?" Katara asked.

Gaz sighed, as she shook her can of soda. "You can't be serious. An alien is, you know, some freak from another planet who wants the Earth or some other stupid thing."

"Oh yeah, and she has this habit of labeling everything as an alien! I believe the teachers diagnosed her with…GAHHH!" Gaz shot her soda at Tak, short-circuiting her disguise, as it exposed her Irken form, shocking the gang. "I believe I've overstayed my welcome! MIMI, ATTACK!" MiMi turned into her original Mimi then transformed back into her robot form, and immediately shot darts at Katara and Toph's neck, knocking them out instantly.

"It's the metal thing that attacked us!" Korra stated.

"It's called a robot!" Gaz snapped.

As MiMi tried grabbing Korra, Asami blocked her stretching arm with her Equalist glove, attempting to shock the robot. However, MiMi, then charged the arm, completing shocking Asami and causing her to go unconscious. Korra then used her airbending to send the little robot crashing into the wall. As Korra caught her knocked out friend, MiMi then shot a dart at her, knocking her out. Tak then laughed at the sight of all four benders knocked out. She then stopped as then noticed Gaz, who was on the couch watching the whole thing with a soda.

"Were you just watching the whole time?" Tak asked, as Gaz didn't respond. "Take her too!" MiMi shot a dart at Gaz, making her open her eyes and drop her soda. "You'll pay for that." She stated, as she closed her eyes and passed out.

…

Korra opened her eye, as she saw what looked like glass covering her whole body. She felt the glass, as she looked around her. On her right was Asami, Katara and Toph, locked inside glass chambers of their own. On her left was Gaz, who was already awake and playing her Game Slave. Korra attempted to use her bending to break through the glass. However, none of the elements popped from her hands.  
"My bending! It's gone!" Korra said.

"Why of course." Tak said, as she stood in front of the glass. "My glass cells for you and your allies block any supernatural abilities, therefore it prevents any of you from using your telepathic powers!"

"You!" Korra shouted, as she punched the glass. "I know you have something to do with the disappearances!"

"Indeed I do." Tak said with a smirk on her face.

Korra responded by trying to punch the glass again. "Wait, why did you attack us?! How did you even know who we were?!"

"That's not important right now, telepath." Tak said. "For I have won this time. However, I'm not focused on purging any parts of low-intelligent races. For my focus is on something else. Ever since my leaders have disappeared, at first, no thanks to that moronic nuisance Zim, I felt like I've lost purpose. All of my days of becoming an invader are over, for none of my Tallest will return to grant me that role."

"Look, I hardly know you, but all I'm getting from you is that you've been raised your whole life to.."

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Tak screeched, as Korra crossed her arms in irritation. "All of a sudden, I've felt a strange feeling. A feeling to come back and take what's rightfully mine. However, before I go on to live the rest of my days as an independent invader, I must rid of my original target. Earth! Luckily I've seized control a weapon useful for that, and for future purposes, for it's none other than the giant star itself, the sun."

"That sounds pretty cool." Gaz remarked, still with her eyes on her portable console, while Korra glared at her.

"Wait, the sun?! How did you gain control of the sun?!" Korra asked.

"It was easy. I've constructed a machine to grab the giant star, and therefore, I can use it to either destroy or threaten any planet! Starting with Earth!" On the screen behind Tak, it played a moving diagram of the sun completely incinerating the Earth.  
Korra was absolutely shocked by the diagram. For her, the crab wasn't kidding about threats she's never met before.

Korra then started banging on the glass. "I won't let you do this!" Korra shouted.

"Oh foolish telepath, why bother interfering? This isn't even your world!" Tak said.

"No, but it's beyond inhumane! And my job is still to protect the world, regardless if it's not mine!" Korra shouted in response. "Hold on, how can you pull this off? We're still on the Earth!"

"Wrong, for we are outside of the planet!" Tak said, as indeed, the five, the villain and her minion were inside a giant ship disguised as a hot dog base, which at the moment, zapped a passing space satellite.

"Too bad neither your or your friends will be alive to see it. MiMi, turn on the gas!" MiMi jumped towards a wall and pulled a lever. Gas came out of a tube that was on the very top of the glass cell, as it started to make Korra cough. The gas even awoke the three passed out bodies.

"Where are we?!" Katara said, as she began to cough.

"This gas comes from the most vile of pork, and it filled with such an incredible stench, that it's enough to rot all of your skin and organs." Tak said, as MiMi came running in with a small glass cell, revealing the skeleton of a bunny. "Looks like you've failed your own people, telepath." Tak then laughed again, as Korra looked at the cells around her. She saw her friends completely helpless, and then closed her eyes. As she started coughing from the gas, she knew she wasn't ready to give up just yet, and had to completely focus her mind away from her anger towards Tak. In her mind, she knew her bending wasn't any use, but she knew she still had one power left. Her eyes then lit up.

Then, the whole room exploded. "YAHHHHHH!" Tak screamed as she and MiMi were blown away from the glass cells, as all four of them completely shattered with a huge explosion from what felt like air. The control panel in back of MiMi, along with the screen over it were also obliterated in the explosion. The noise of the explosion was enough for all the separate MiMi SIR droids from different rooms to come to where Tak and the others were.

Tak couldn't see anything outside of the smoke covering the whole room. She then saw a light pop up inside the smoke, which turned out to be from Korra's eyes. Then, Tak was struck by another blast made from the elements, sending her crashing through the wall. Korra then soared to Tak, grabbing her by her head.  
MiMi attempted to charge at Korra, but then she shot another blast at the robot, reducing the minion to pieces. In another room, this triggered a model of MiMi to pop up from its' tube, and ran back to the room.

"Korra, I mean, Koral!" Asami shouted, as Korra saw the shadows of three girls inside the smoke. Korra gasped, as her eyes unlit up while the three still continued to cough from the gas. Tak then shocked Korra and broke free of her grasp, as she entered on an elevator shaft that pulled up from the ground, which pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" Asami asked.

"Could someone please tell me what just happened?" Toph asked. She gestured downwards. "Seriously, what kind of metal is this?"

"I think something just malfunctioned." Asami bluffed.

"She's going to incinerate the Earth with the sun, Asa-umi!" Korra cried in disbelief. "She has something to do with the disappearances!"

"She does?!" Katara shouted.

Asami shook her head, finding it hard to believe anything that was happening now. "How did she even.."

That's not important!" Korra interrupted. "You, Katara and Toph must find whatever's gonna cause it!"

"Why do we have to go with her?!" Toph asked.

"We want to find Tak!" Katara added.

"Don't worry, I'll go after her!" Korra said.

"No, we are going with you!" Katara shouted adamantly."

"Unless there's a reason you don't want us with you!" Toph shouted.

Korra then had her eyes on the elevator shaft. "It's up to you, Asami." Korra told her friend, as she ran towards the shaft, and jumped down below.

"Koral!" Katara ran to the shaft. However, she didn't see Korra's body falling down it.

"Ain't this ironic? We're saving the Earth from some crazy villain trying to fry it again!" Toph snarked.

However, everyone's attention from the shaft broke, as all of the MiMi droids ran into the room, ready to attack. Katara then spotted a giant cracked glass tube, which had the liquid from the meats pouring out of it. "This one's on me!" Katara said, as she lifted the liquid. She moved it across from her, and then shot the wave at the charging MiMi army, which at first, short-circuited all of them, then all of a sudden, their metal skin began to form rot and form hives, turning all of them into what looked like little mutated zits, which completely shocked the three.

"I don't think that was water." Asami noted, wincing in disgust

Toph then sniffed them. "Gross! Why do they smell like rotten meat?!" Toph complained, as she covered her nose.

Korra was already in another room, breaking through the floors as she tried to follow Tak. As her right hand shot fire through the roof, her left formed air for her to fly.

Tak stepped out of the elevator shaft, as she was inside her weaponry room. "Arm me!" she shouted. A metal arm then grabbed her, and dropped her inside a mech suit. "MiMi, activate the beam!" Tak spoke through a communicator inside the mech.

In another room, a MiMi droid was already with the machine, as she pressed several buttons, and pulled a few levers to activate it.

…

"Do you take cash or credit? I have a library card." An astronaut said, as she ordered a hot dog outside the window on the side of the ship. Her attention broke, as a satellite formed over him. The astronaut's eyes widened as she saw the satellite shoot a beam that grabbed the sun. It then started moving the sun slowly towards the Earth.

…

At that moment, Korra came bursting through the floor. "I'm ready to duel, telepath!" Tak said, followed by a laugh.

"At least this one's smaller this time." Korra noted, remembering her fight against Kuvira's giant metal mech. She then shot another giant beam of fire at the mech, pushing her against the wall. Korra continued to shoot the beam at the mech, which Tak jumped from. She then shot missiles at Korra, to which Korra dodged. Korra shot beams again, and Tak started running from it.

As Korra kept attempting to shoot at Tak, each of the blasts completely obliterating the mech's guns. "MY WEAPONRY!" She screamed before growling at Korra, and charging her mech at her.

….

Meanwhile, Mimi was near the machine controlling the satellite, as behind her were Gaz and the rest of team Avatar standing outside the open door. "Hey!" Katara called, which broke MiMi's attention. MiMi then dashed forward towards them. Gaz sighed, knowing she had to take action as she took out another can of soda and shook it. However, MiMi reacted by pushing Gaz out of the way, causing her to drop the soda as soon as she was about to open it.

Katara's eyes turned towards the leaking pile of soda on the metal floor. At the sight of this, she tried to move her hand towards the liquid, and the soda began to float off the floor. She then sent it splashing at MiMi's face, which short circuited her. Gaz then angrily kicked the robot down below the room.

"Ugh this sucks!" Toph shouted as she held onto Asami's arm, allowing her to guide her. "I can't see anything in here. What am I even standing on?!"

"Must be a different type of metal!" Asami said. "I don't think anything on this whole ship came from Earth!"

"What kind of water was that?" Katara asked Gaz.

"It's called soda, how-oh why bother." Gaz responded in annoyance, still upset over having lost another soda.

Asami looked through a window inside the room, which had a view of the Earth, as the sun was coming closer to it. "I don't believe it!" She said aloud to herself.

…

As the sun came closer to the Earth, the planet began to suffer. Trees and buildings were on fire, very hairy people were on fire, deers were on fire, birds fried, all the ice cream melted and the kids started crying. Those that were cooking smores cheered.

….

"We have to find a way to stop the machine!" Asami told the two.

"Well clearly. But I can't metalbend anything on this ship!" Toph said. "What other options do you got?!"

As Gaz saw the three arguing, she groaned and walked towards the machine.

"We somehow have to find a way to reverse the machine!" Asami stated.

"Well, none of us know anything machines, Asumi!" Katara snapped.

"Well, I'm not sure what to press! One wrong turn and the Earth is doomed!" Asami noted. She was so consumed by fear that she did not notice Gaz turn a lever on the machine's panel. The machine beeped, and on a screen bolted to it blinked the words 'REVERSE'.

…

As the sun was moved away from the Earth, everything was restored. The buildings were no longer on fire, the deers and hairy men were not on fire but still badly burned and maybe dead, the kids ice cream now covered in filth went back on the cones, the smores were no longer heated and were now cold again. Tak, still inside the weapon room, saw the sun moving away from the Earth from outside the window. "WHAT?! HOW?!" Korra then blasted Tak's mech.

…

Gaz then looked at the three, who all looked at her in confusion. "What? The Game Slave 2DDs comes out next week." Gaz answered.

"How were you able to do that?!" Asami asked.

"There was a reverse switch." Gaz stated. "It's labeled." She pointed to the switch as on the top and bottom of it were the words 'REVERSE' and 'FORWARD'.

"Wow, how did I miss that?!" Asami asked, feeling like she should slap herself.

"Let's find Koral!" Katara shouted, as the four ran out of the room.

…

Korra charged at Tak, knocking the entire mech to the ground. She then shot air at the glass dome covering Tak, and grabbed the Irken. "Bring EVERYONE BACK!" Korra growled at her.

Tak then pressed a button on the control panel. "MiMi, shut this whole ship down!"  
Yet another MiMi droid responded to this, as she headed towards the main control room, which had just a small control panel and a screen. Her left arm turned into a key which went through a small ignition, shutting off all the power in the ship. Now, all of the ship was pitch black.

But then, an alarm went off, as the red sirens lit up all the rooms. "DESOLATION MODE, ENGAGED." A voice said in every room. Then, the MiMi droid destroyed the control panel by smashing it with a metal hammer.

Outside, the ship began to spiral down towards the planet, slowly falling like an approaching asteroid. In separate rooms, Katara, Toph, Asami and Gaz fell towards their left, while Tak and Korra fell to their left. As Tak latched onto the metal wall with her PAK legs, Korra had to grab a metal pole. "What did you do?!" Korra screamed.

"The ship is now programmed to hurl towards the Earth!" Tak responded. "For once it strikes it, it will create an explosion that will exterminate half of the Neanderthals on that fowl planet! And now, you and your allies shall die with it!" Tak laughed again, as she started climbing towards a nearby escape pod, which a MiMi droid was already in. Before the droid could close the door, it shot a piece of metal at Korra. Korra quickly let go of the pole, and then blew away the piece of metal. She then bended the air to fly her towards the pod's door, which she broke off.

She threw MiMi out of the pod, and then shot and shattered the droid. "I'll ask one last time: bring back every man you've erased, from their worlds!" Korra threatened, glowering at the alien.

"NEVER!" Tak shouted, as she tried to attack Korra, but the Avatar grabbed the Irken by her neck. "Get off me! If I die here, I'll never be an invader!"

"Then bring everyone back!" Korra shouted.

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE HOW!" Tak shouted in response. Korra then tightened her grip around Tak.

"Tell me the truth!" Korra growled.

"That is the truth! I rid both yours and this Earth's men but I swear I don't know what I could build to bring back all of those primates! In fact, I don't even remember building what got rid of them." Tak frowned in thought. "Now that I think about it, why would I build something so useless?!"

Korra's eyes then unlit up. "You didn't do any of this, did you?" she asked.

Tak rubbed her head, seeming confused at herself. "I...n-no. I didn't do any of this. Something was controlling me! I will show that fool, I WILL…"

"APPROXIMATE TIME TO ARRIVAL/DESOLATION ON EARTH IS APPROXIMATELY, TWO MINUTES." The computer said, as this drove Korra to grab Tak again.

"Call this off, NOW!" Korra growled.

"This ship is already locked for the Earth! Nothing any of us can do to call this off!" Tak shouted.

"Well, FIND A WAY, or else both of us will die!" Korra shouted.

...

A portal opened up in the middle of the park, as stepping out of it was Jenny, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Frida and the Louds. Jenny was shocked to see the sight of the town. "Oh no." Jenny said.

"Don't tell us. We're not at whatever Tremorton is!" Lori said.

"How can I make the same mistake twice?!" Jenny asked.

"Probably because you're a bucket of rusty bolts." Lynn muttered to herself, which Jenny overheard again. She gripped her fists as Lynn's insults began to get to her.

"I guess I'll call Lisa again." Jenny turned on her communication screen, only for there to be no response. "Lisa?" Jenny called, trying to turn on the monitor, except there was no response. After several seconds, Jenny gave up. "I guess we're stuck here until Lisa's little bathroom break is over." An annoyed Jenny said.

"I hope this universe is cool as the last one." Ronnie Anne stated. She then looked up at the sky. "Is that a hot dog restaurant falling towards us?"

Everyone then looked up at Tak's gigantic ship now in flames, which was inches away from the Earth's surface. "Now that's something I don't see every day!" Frida remarked, as all of the girls were now screaming.

"What? Are asteroids fast food restaurants here?!" Sid shrieked.

"Well, franks for leading us here, Jenny!" Luan laughed. "But seriously, we're all gonna die!"

Jenny blasted into the air, as she stuck out of her hands, which then lodged onto the bottom of the ship. Jenny tried pushing the restaurant back into the sky, except she was still being pushed down to the ground. As she tried to push, her hands were started to rust from the flames. Jenny then shot her legs at the ground, as they formed claw like cranes that lodged onto the ground. This was enough to have the ship lose speed. Jenny now had the ship in her hands, pushed it back, and then shot a laser at it, blowing it up in the sky. As the ship/restaurant exploded, hundreds of flaming weenies flew in the air, raining down on the whole city, which made the citizens cheered. One of flew into Frida's mouth, as she chewed on it. "These weenies are delicioso!" Frida said, as she showed her mouth, unaware that the hot dog had burned her teeth and tongue.

At that moment, a giant Irken Mech landed near the gang. "These must be the ones responsible for that little asteroid!" Jenny suspected. Suddenly, a door opened up from the bottom of the suit. Tak and MiMi were thrown to the ground. Jenny was shocked to see five humans pop out of the ship. Stepping out of it were all of Team Avatar, along with Gaz.

**Yep, cliffhanger. Next time we go back to the NU girls.**


	9. 8: 99 Problems & A Popular Girl Is One

**Like I said, this isn't ending or stopping. On one hand, during my breaks from this, I will continue with Dewey's Peculiar Possession, which I'll start the next chapter on soon. On the other hand, when not focusing on that, I'll focus on this.**

**Wish you readers good luck against this virus...yeah, the awkward time to be writing a story about a crisis.**

On an island separate from the Fire Nation, inside an asylum was none other than Azula, the daughter of Ozai and former princess during the Hundred Years War. The princess sat on a chair and tied inside a straightjacket, as she stared blankly at the wall. She remained dead silent as many different thoughts raced through her head, including memories of her mom.

However, her attention broke as she began to hear something outside of her cell. To her, it sounded like walls were being broken while some kind of fight was happening. Her eyes widened as she focused on the sound of what was out there. The sound began to get closer and closer to the cell.

Suddenly, there was silence before all Azula could hear was the sound of faint footsteps. She began to freak out at the sound of these footsteps, which came closer and closer. Then nothing was heard, nor could she see whoever it was outside of her cell door.

"I know you're out there." Azula muttered silently. Nothing was in response. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

The cell door then bust open, and thrown outside. Azula was absolutely startled at the sight of the metal tentacle throwing the door. This tentacle came from a large figure inside a cloak, for her face wasn't visible inside the cloak. The figure stood by the door, as Azula began freaking out.

"You've come for me!" Azula shouted, as she tried to back away from the figure, except all this did was tip her chair over. "She sent you, didn't she?! SHE SENT YOU TO END ME!"

The cloaked figure began walking towards Azula. Azula tried everything she can to get out of the straightjacket, squirming and fidgeting around like a violent maniac. The cloaked figure reached out her hand, which was colored green and had long pink fingernails, as she grabbed Azula's head.

"All of this will be forgotten." The figure said.

"I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Azula screamed.

"It's okay. It will all be over…" A tentacle launched itself onto Azula, as she gave a terrified shriek.

….

The Fire Nation, along with the other three nations, was in a state of emergency and panic, due to the disappearances. At the moment, inside the Royal Palace, Fire Lord Zuko's girlfriend, Mai, was with the Kyoshi Warriors, brought to protect the palace from any invaders.

"All of the nations are in a panic." Mai told the warriors. "Without any of the kings or heads of the nation, without the avatar…without Zuko, nobody knows what to do next."

"This is a total nightmare!" Ty Lee shrieked. "Like, why did all of the men disappear out of nowhere?"

"I don't know." Suki said. "But hopefully, there has to be someone, or something, that's going to restore all of this."

Suddenly, the warriors heard the sound of screams outside, along with the sound of fire. As they heard the sound, the warriors got into a defensive position. "Looks like we got trouble!" Ty Lee said.

The palace doors burst open in flames, as two fire benders in soldier costumes jumped in. The warriors began defending themselves from the flames, as while the first one was knocked out by one of the Kyoshi Warriors, Ty Lee used her chi blocking to numb the other soldier. Mai grabbed the soldier, and yanked her mask off. "You're seriously trying to invade the palace during a crisis?." Mai asked incredulously.

"We don't take orders from you, or anyone associated with that traitor to the Fire Nation." The soldier responded. "We live to serve Ozai, and the princess."

At that moment, everyone, especially Ty Lee and Mai, were shocked to see who was walking into the room. Azula came in along with an army of fire bending soldiers behind her. She marched into the room, glaring at her former friends with tired eyes which had bags under them.

"Azula?!" Suki asked fearfully. "But…how?!"

"Someone freed me." Azula responded, with a snicker. The Kyoshi Warriors prepared themselves to fight the benders while Azula started lightning bending. "Now before I reclaim this nation, I just need to know one thing: where are the Avatar's allies?" Azula shot her lightning at the warriors.

..

At Dimmsdale Elementary School, all of the girls were inside the auditorium, chatting with each other in confusion.

"Attention all students!" Principal Waxelplax shouted, as she walked on stage. "We've got some good and bad news! The bad news, all of your fathers and brothers have been eradicated from the face of the Earth!" All of the students gasped at this, as some started to tear up. "But the good news is, despite all of you students being in total grief, class will still not be cut short today, which means you can all distract your grief with education! WOOOO!" As soon as the students heard this, all of them began bawling. Waxelplax struggled to keep the smile on her face. "Oh, who am I kidding? I don't get paid enough for this!" she then started bawling with everyone else in that room.

…

Inside the hallway, a green light appeared in the middle of the hallway. It turned out to be sparks from a group of teleporters, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lucy, who were all out of breath, came out of them. "Are we home yet?" Lola gasped.

"We're somewhere in the vicinity, but still negative." Lisa said, checking her watch again.

"I can't believe we survived all that. That was crazy!" Lana shouted.

….

The first universe the siblings were spooked as they looked like they were in an upside down world, as a monster with an odd mouth passed by and roared at them. "Next." Lisa muttered.

The second universe had a blue hedgehog pass by them as it ran through a spiral. "Cool!" Lana said. "Next!" Lola said.

The third universe had the siblings see a man shooting flames at a giant metal man with a drill for a right hand, who had a little girl who looked dead on its' shoulder. "Wicked." Lucy complimented.

"NEXT." The other three said.

The fourth universe the siblings left before a dancing monster clown was coming at them. The three screamed at the sight as they teleported.

The fifth universe they landed in a red spaceship driven by a man with spikey hair and a blue suit. "How's it hanging?" he greeted them.

The sixth universe had them land in the middle of a t-rex fight with some dinosaur hybrid. "Illogical practical effects!" Lisa remarked.

The seventh universe had them in the middle of two angels defeating a ghost, as they shouted a lot of foul words that the sisters probably shouldn't repeat. "Those angels look amazing!" Lola complimented.

"Barf!" Lana insulted.

The eighth universe had them inside a flying vehicle with a teen boy and a man with very crazy looking white hair. "Next." Lisa said.

The ninth universe had them in the studio audience of a man interviewing another man dressed as a clown, though they left early because they were bored with seeing the clown sob and call the host 'awful'.

"Yawn." Lola said.

"Wait, I think he's about to pull out a…" Before Lucy can finish, Lisa teleported the gang out of there.

The tenth universe had them watching what appeared to be a fight between two knights. "These are some special effects! It really looks like he's crushing that guys eyes out!" Lana said, as her, Lola and Lucy were eating popcorn, while Lisa's eyes were completely wide open.

"Those aren't special effects." A shocked Lisa said, as Lola and Lana's eyes were still open.

"THEN I SMASHED HER HEAD LIKE THIS!"

Lola and Lana screamed in horror at what they saw.

The eleventh and final universe before Dimmsdale had the girls riding in the flying van of two ducks rapping and shaking their butts. While Lola, Lisa and Lucy were disturbed by them, Lana was dancing with the two ducks.

...

"That duck one was ESPECIALLY horrible!" Lola shouted.

"Are you kidding? They seemed cool!" Lana argued.

"Eh, most of those weren't so bad." Lucy said.

"You're only saying that because you got to visit that stupid apocalypse world you wanted!" Lola snapped.

…

The universe was covered in fog, as Lola screamed as she was carried off by a flying monster.

…

Their attention broke as next to them, a teacher ran out screaming of the girls bathroom, blocking the door. "Run for your lives! SHE'S A BEAST!" The teacher, whose clothes were torn and hair was messed up, screamed as she ran away while a cylinder block was thrown behind her.

"A beast?!" Lana happily said, as she ran into the bathroom. As the sound of shattering and breaking was heard, Lana then exited out of the bathroom, looking disappointed. "What a bummer! That wasn't a beast, it was just some crazy girl!" Lana said.

"A crazy girl, huh? Lemme see." Lola said as she pushed open the door. However, she then dodged a giant metal pole that got stuck in the wall.

"What on Earth is in there?!" Lisa asked nervously.

As Lola opened the door, her eyes widened at the sight of the bathroom as all of the sinks were destroyed, the mirrors were shattered and all of the stalls were on the ground. Her sisters also stared in shock as they peeked inside. In the middle was the most popular girl in school, Trixie Tang, with her back facing Lola. Trixie gave a crazy laugh, which startled Lola.  
"Uhh, are you okay?" Lola asked.

Trixie then turned around smiling. "Oh, I'm okay. Apart from the fact that no boys are telling me I'M PRETTY!" She suddenly screamed, as she ripped a toilet from the floor, and threw it at Lola. She dodged it, as the siblings shrieked as the toilet hit the wall.

"An attention seeker eh?" Lola noted. "There's only one way to solve this!"

As Trixie began to rev up a chainsaw, Lola then sped towards Trixie, grabbed her shirt, and then slapped her in the face, twice. "Get a hold of yourself!" Lola shouted.

Trixie snapped out of her daze, as she looked around the destroyed bathroom. "Oh my gosh, did I do this?!" Trixie shouted, completely shocked, as she ran out of the bathroom. "I can't imagine if anyone saw me do this!"

"Trixie, are you still in there?" Trixie's eyes widened as she heard her best friend Veronica approaching the bathroom.

"Don't come in, Veronica!" Trixie shouted, as her eyes were on a small window opened at the very top of the bathroom. "I gotta get out of here!"

"Me and my sisters will give you a hand!" Lola said.

"I gotcha." Lana said, not wanting to leave her twin hanging as she lifted Lola who tried to lift Trixie.

Lola then turned to Lucy. "Lucy, are you with us?" She asked.

"Sigh, I guess there's nothing else we could do." Lucy said, slowly lifting up Lana.

However, Lisa wasn't as eager to help out. "Excuse me, but this shouldn't be our priority right now!" Lisa said.

"You three stay here and distract her!" Lola said as she hung onto Trixie's legs. Trixie then fell out the window, dragging Lola with her, as the two screamed on the way down from the window.

Veronica then opened the door. "Trixie?" she asked before looking at the destroyed bathroom in shock. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Trixie is so gonna lose some popularity points for this!" She then put a Trixie wig on. "Just wait until the other girls see this!" She then noticed the three siblings still in the bathroom, pretty confused on what's going on.  
"None of you brats heard any of this! Trixie did this! No wait, I'M TRIXIE!" she screamed.

All of the siblings stared in slight fear at the disturbed girl. "Let's get out of here!" Lana said as the three ran out of the bathroom.

…

Outside of the bathroom, the three siblings ran back to Trixie and Lola, as two got out of the garbage cans.

"Ew, it's on my gown!" Lola shouted, brushing the dirt off her dress.

"Oh thank you non popular girl! You really saved me from embarrassment in there!" Trixie happily thanked Lola.

"Non-popular? Let's set something straight here: I'm the most popular in my class, and in all of my city's pageants!" Lola snapped.

"Oh! My mistake." Trixie apologised. "The name's Trixie!"

"Lola Loud!" Lola said in a conceited tone, as she happily shook Trixie's hand.

At that moment, a green portal appeared next to the gang, as stepping out of it were Sandy, Cindy, Sam and Tootie. "Now, where's that dang Fixer?!" Sandy growled. The four girls' focus then broke as they saw Trixie and the siblings staring at them.

"Is that a…"

"A talking squirrel!" Lana happily shouted, cutting off Trixie.

"YOU!" Tootie growled, as soon as she spotted Trixie.

"Hello?" Trixie confusingly greeted. As Tootie slowly walked towards her, gripping her fist, Sandy then grabbed her arm.

"Whoa! What's gotten into ya, Tootie!" Sandy asked.

"What? I was only going to talk to her!" Tootie lied.

"Judging by your shoes and my friend's reaction, I'm guessing you're Trixie Tang." Sam said, shaking Trixie's hand. However, Trixie's hand started sizzling, as she pulled away from Sam shrieking. "Don't tell me: can't touch the hands of an unpopular person." Sam responded.

"Yes!" Trixie responded. Even Lola was a bit freaked out by this.

"I swear, popular girls are like their own species!" Sam said to herself.

Trixie then spotted Cindy, who was annoyingly glaring at her.

"What's with you?" Trixie asked.

"Nothing." Cindy lied.

"You remind her of somebody she knows." Sam snarked.

"No, she does NOT remind me of Betty Quinlin!" Cindy snapped, as she then slapped herself realizing what she just said.

"Pardon my friends, they all got jealousy problems!" Sandy said, putting her arms around the three.

"WE DO NOT!" the three shouted in response, as Sandy then faced the siblings.

Lisa then had her eyes on the portal behind the gang. "May I ask, who is the one responsible for constructing this portal?" Lisa asked.

"None of us, it came from Cindy's friend Jimmy Neutron, who unfortunately went with all them other boys who vanished!" Sandy explained.

"You mean, it happened to you too?" Lola asked.

"It happened to all of ours." Sam responded.

"And now we're after the vermin who did this." Sandy said.

"Say, our big sisters were going after that guy too!" Lana said. "Though they didn't take us."

"No, instead, they brought my brother's friends, and Jenny, who's this robot." Lola added, annoyed.

"Jenny? Why does that name sound familiar?" Sam thought to herself.

"Sorry to cut our meeting so short, but my siblings and I must arrive back to our homeworld. Or at least attempt to." Lisa said, as she gave her siblings an annoyed glare, and then was about to program her watch.

"You mean, you four are dimension travelin' like us too?" Sandy asked. "But ya'll seem a little young."

"Don't let my age deceive you, for my intelligence is far superior for the rest of the four year olds among me." Lisa responded.

Cindy then gave a smirk at this. "You're only four huh? When we bring the boys back, I think you should pay a visit to my friend Jimmy."

Lucy was facing Sam at the moment. "Are you some sort of Goth?" she asked.

"Um, yes? What else would I be?" Sam responded.

"Wicked." Lucy responded. "What's your favorite style of poetry?"

"What?" Sam asked, given her a confused look.

"Does your school have their own Morticians Club?" Lucy asked.

"Whoa, I am not that type of Goth!" Sam responded. "I'm more of an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian goth."

Lucy stood quiet. "Sigh, so you're not really a goth. You're just a vegan who likes black. We can't be friends." She responded. Lucy walked away, while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Look, can we just stop talking and find this Fixer?" Cindy complained. "She could be anywhere by now!"

At that moment, a foot stomped on the ground, as angrily looking at the group was the city's most popular babysitter, Vicky. This made Trixie shriek, and hide behind a bush.

"I think we found her!" Lola said.

"Hello, there!" Sandy awkwardly waved, as she was still startled by Vicky.

"You!" Vicky pointed at Tootie before grabbing her shaking hand. "You're coming with me, twerp!"

"Hey, where are you going with her?" Sandy asked.

"For your information, you…talking squirrel? Oh I don't care! This twerp here is my stupid little sister, and she needs to come home right now because our stupid mom said so!" Vicky shouted.

"But I want to stay with my friends! They know where Timmy is!" Tootie begged.

"And I know where you will be if we don't come home soon." Vicky taunted with a smile. "NOW LET'S GO! I've already got a bunch of other twerps to babysit!"

Back at her house, all of the kids, dropped off because of their emotional moms, were inside mini jail cells behind her room's wall.

"Help me!" Tootie shrieked to her friends.

"Sandy, do something!" Sam told Sandy. None of the team didn't know how to respond to this, as while Sam and Cindy felt more shocked at Vicky's behavior, Sandy felt unsure of what she should do, for while she thought Vicky came across as the worst kind of varmint, she felt odd separating a child from her sibling.

Suddenly, Tootie's left hand was grabbed by Cindy. "Lay off of her! She's with us!" Cindy shouted.

"Not anymore, twerp!" Vicky snapped. "Now let go of her!"

"We need her more than you!" Cindy said, pulling Tootie.

"Well, she needs to do my chores, so I need her more!" Vicky shouted, violently pulling Tootie again. She then shrieked as Sandy tugged on Cindy, pulling Vicky with the two children. "You just have to wait on those chores, because this little feller is coming with us!" Sandy angrily said.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, you hairy runt." Vicky threatened. As Vicky gave a kung fu cry, Sandy then hit her head on Vicky, knocking her out. Vicky was then on the ground, lying with her mouth and tongue open.

As the siblings were seeing this, Lola walked to where Trixie was hiding. "Geez, what was her problem?" Lola asked.

"She's evil!" Trixie exclaimed, shaking in the bush.

Tootie turned to Cindy. "Cindy, you...actually stood up for me!" Tootie said. "But, why?!"

"Um, because she's a total jerk!" Cindy responded.

"That was your sister?" Sam asked, a bit freaked out.

"I'd say, she looked angrier than a hungry Alaskan Bullworm!" Sandy noted.

"And I have to live with her everyday!" Tootie said, sounding downcast. "She's the reason I have no friends."

"You sure that's why?" Cindy snarked, as Sandy glared at her.

"She scares everyone around us. Every day, every one of my birthdays, every holiday, everywhere! Nobody wants to be friends with somebody who's sister is evil!" Tootie said.

"That does sound awful." Sam remarked.

"I'm sorry, Tootie. That does sound horrible!" Sandy said.

"And yet…there's only one person who notices me." Tootie then held a picture of Timmy in his hands.

"Is that why you're so obsessed with him?" Cindy asked saddened.

"No, it's because he's ADORABLE!" Tootie happily said. "But that's the second reason."

"It's alright, Tootie!" Lola said, as the sisters walked towards Vicky. "We're about to teach this witch a lesson!" At that moment, Vicky awoke. Her furious glare caused Lola's confidence to immediately dissipate as she and her sisters then ran away. "She's even scarier than both me and Lucy, COMBINED!" Lola shouted.

"HI-YA!" A girl shouted as she kicked the growling Vicky in the head, knocking her out again and startling the gang.

"My apologies, I get too excited when meeting new.."

"IT'S HER!" Tootie shouted, as she tackled Chloe.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TIMMY?!" Tootie shouted, as she pulled Chloe's hair.

"I'M INNOCENT! INNOCENT I TELL YOU! AUNTIE AUNTIE!" Chloe screamed.

Sandy pulled Tootie off of Chloe. "Would ya'll stop it already?!" Sandy shouted. "You have to pardon my friend, she's a little stressed out at the moment!"

"It's fine, I'm used to it by her!" Chloe responded, as she was pulled up by Sandy.

"So, you're Timmys friend?" Cindy asked.

"Why of course! My name is Chloe Carmichael, and it is an absolute honor to meet…whoever all of you are!" Chloe excitingly said.

Cindy raised an eyebrow at the girl before whispering to Tootie. "Seriously, Timmy ended up with that?"

YES." Tootie responded, gripping her fists as smoke appeared on top of her head.

"Sadly, I don't know where Timmy is, because he disappeared with all the males in the world!" Chloe said. "Oh, it's horrible!" Chloe then pushed a television in front of the gang, in the middle of a news report.

"I'm Ivette Ubetcha, reporting to you live from Dimmsdale. No progress has been made onto resolving the great disappearing Male crisis. All of Dimmsdale is in emotional turmoil, as everyone is grieving over their loved ones. Without any of the males in charge, the city is nothing but weak and powerless ladies with a broken heart!"

"That's…kinda pathetic." Sam noted.

"What kind of world are we in where people think like that?" Lola wondered.

"This is Ivette Ubetcha saying, I WANT MY DADDY!"

Chloe turned off the TV. "How horrible! Everyone is such an emotional wreck over this! Someone has to stop whoever did this!"

"That's why we're here, Chloe." Sandy said.

"You guys are?! This is WONDERFUL! Can I join you girls?!" Chloe excitingly said.

"No!" Tootie snapped.

"Um, sure?" Sandy said. "We do need as much as we can!"

"YAY!" Chloe shrieked. "Say, we're all girls!"

"Yeah, we don't care, so-"

"Together, we'll make history," Chloe interrupted Sam. "As the group that saved the world, who all happen to be-"

"Alright we get it!" Cindy interrupted. "Say, do you even have any skills?"

"Why yes, loads of them! I know karate, swimming, ninjutsu, archery, knitting, cooking, wilderness survival, bear wrestling, milkshaking making-what are you doing?"

A portal was open, which Cindy and the girls were trying to sneak out of. "Nothing." Cindy lied.

"You were trying to bail on me, weren't you?" Chloe asked.

"No, we weren't!" Sam bluffed.

"Nah, I understand if you were going to." Chloe responded.

"I apologize for my friends." Lisa said, sticking the arm with her teleporter watch out. "We have little time left, and we're in a bit of a rush."

"Yeah, I thought we really oughta be getting back to Amity Park!" Sam said, looking at Lisa.

"It's fine. I myself have no friends." Chloe said sadly.

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Cindy said sarcastically as Lisa began setting her watch.

At that moment, Vicky got up again, and started growling. The siblings eyes widened as they saw Vicky. "You twerps are toast!" Vicky growled, as she then grabbed Lisa's arm, as her palm touched the digits on the watch.

"I guess when you're a perfectionist, it's hard to make friends, because you're full of too much that nobody wants to be friends with you. Too bad my only friend Timmy is gone! He was the only one willing to hang out with…HEY!" The gang was out of Chloe's sight.

..

The nine arrived in the middle of Amity Park. The siblings then gave a sigh of relief. "Hey, where did that crazy girl go?" Lola asked.

"Phew! That was close!" Lana said. "We almost became that sitter's lunch!"

"Do you guys think she was really behind all this?" Cindy asked.

"Looks like we may never find out, because ya'll lost her!" Sandy shouted. "We gotta go back and find her!"

"We may have a problem with that." Lisa said. "Knowing she was with our radius when we teleported and the fact she's not with us, she may have been sent to another universe while fiddling with my device."

"How wonderful!" Sandy said. "All because ya'll were annoyed with some harmless little girl!"

"She was annoying." Lisa said.

"Hello? Why am I here?" Trixie complained.

"You brought her too?!" Tootie complained to Lisa.

"She was near us, so I'd say this is partially her own fault." Lisa responded. "Now pardon us, we must head back to our-" Lisa checked her arm, except the watch was no longer on her wrist. "And the psychotic female has it." Lisa walked to Cindy. "Do you mind if we borrow your portal opening device?"

"Yeah, no way am I sticking around for this!" Trixie complained. "I'm just going to find the nearest mall and…" Trixie's way was blocked by dozens of adults taller than her. "Excuse me, could you all..move?" They all angrily glared at her. All of the team were blocked by a crowd of angry women surrounding them.

"What is everyone's issue?" Cindy asked nervously.

"Their issue is they're…" All of the adults eyes lit up red before Sam could finish. "Brainwashed! And I know just who's behind this!"

"And they're right behind you." A voice said, coming from behind the gang. Floating in the air were three smiling ghosts: Ember, Kitty and Spectra.

"Ghosts?!" Lana exclaimed in shock.

"I think I'm gonna like it here!" Lucy remarked.

"Hello Manson." Spectra threateningly greeted again. "And it appears you've brought friends with you."

"You three again?!" Sam barked.

"Yes! And If you haven't noticed, we're having another girls night!" Kitty happily taunted.

"Ew, what is with all of your hair?" Trixie insulted the three.

"Now's not the time for being you!" Sam whispered angrily to her.

"Wait, girls night? They were able to control the girls and make the men..guys, I don't think the Fixer is one person. It's them!" Sam said.

"What makes you so sure?" Sandy asked.

"They've done this before!" Sam answered. "Kitty made all the men in Amity Park disappear with a kiss, and Ember amplified it with her guitar. This has to be them!"

"Maybe it was. Maybe we were the ones who pulled it off." Spectra answered.

"Wait, what if they're brainwashed, like with Beautiful Gorgeous?" Cindy asked.

"They're the only ones I know could pull something like this off!" Sam argued.

"It doesn't really matter whether or not you believe us." Ember taunted, as the crowd of brainwashed women grabbed the nine. "Because you're about to join our army."

Ember turned a knob on her guitar, as she was about to blast a chord at the gang.

Suddenly, the sound of a car horn jingle was heard, as zooming into the area was the Fenton Assault Vehicle. As the side door opened up, stepping out of it was Jazz Fenton, inside a peeler suit, as she shot at the three floating ghosts. "Your fellow Ghost Getter teammate at your service!" Jazz taunted at Sam.

"Good for you." Sam annoying responded. Sandy and Cindy then grabbed the possessed citizens holding them and flipped each of them over. Tootie then bit the hand of the citizen holding her, in which she gave a ghostly scream in pain.

"Everyone in the vehicle!" Jazz ordered, as all nine of them ran in, while Lola had to drag a very frightened Trixie. As the side door closed, the vehicle drove off. The ghosts angrily glared at the vehicle moving away from them.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" Spectra ordered, as the three ghosts flew.

"Thank goodness, you're alright Samantha!" Maddie Fenton said, as she drove the car. "We've been looking for you every…GAH!" She shouted, as she held a beam towards Sandy's head. "That's not a ghost right?" Maddie asked.

"Nope, I'm a land critter like you!" Sandy answered.

"You're lucky my husband's not here. He would've taken your head!" Maddie answered.

"Where have you been, Sam?" Jazz asked. "Have you forgotten? Us Ghost Getters have to stick together!"

"Ghost Getters?" Cindy asked, trying to not to crack up at Sam.

"One, I told you to stop calling us that, and two, I was with these guys!" Sam answered.

Sam and Jazz then had their attention towards Trixie, who was still freaking out at this. "Get me out of here!" Trixie screamed, trying to open the door.

"Calm down, Trixie!" Lola shouted.

"This is not something that girls like me do!" Trixie said, as she started to twitch.

Jazz and Sam glanced at each other.

"Popular girl?"

"Popular girl."

"Would you stop being a baby?!" Tootie shouted as she grabbed Trixie's shirt. "Timmy would've done all this for you, and now you're going to do it for him!"

"Timmy, would've done this?" Trixie asked.

"Like you care!" Tootie snapped.

Maddie then looked at the mirror on the side of the vehicle, as she saw the three ghosts above the car "We're fine! Our vehicle will repel any attacks from those ghosts!" Maddie said.

"I got this next one!" Ember said. "I'm going ultrasound with this one!" Ember shot a chord on the guitar, as the soundwave struck the ground. The wave was so loud it began to crack the road, as giant pieces of concrete began moving up, with one of them violently shooting the Fenton Assault Vehicle up in the air. As everyone screamed as the vehicle flipped over, it fell towards the ground upside down.

Suddenly, the entire car was caught by a red beam.

"Hello ladies." Valerie greeted. "Mind if I make an entrance?" As she put the vehicle down, she launched herself at the three ghosts.

"I don't think so!" Ember said, as she struck a chord at Valerie, who quickly formed a force field around her. Lasers then appeared next to her, blasting the three to the ground. She then shot a net at them, trapping the three to the ground.

"It's okay girls!" Kitty said. "We have back up, thanks to Johnny's gift to me!" Kitty gave a whistle, as the brainwashed citizens pushed Johnny's motorcycle. On the side of it was a Fentonworks portal opener, which a citizen pressed the button of.

"Think I'm scared? I'll take on whatever you throw at me!" Valerie said.

At that moment, a giant wave of ghosts soared out of the portal, flying up to the sky. The amount of ghosts was so big it covered the entire sky. "Think you can take this wave on, Gray?" Spectra taunted.

As a wave soared at Valerie, she blasted the wave with her lasers, reducing them to goo. However, more waves began to launch at Valerie at the same time, to where she had to use her forcefield. Yet, the wave managed to cover the entire force field green. As it blocked Valerie's view, the ghosts left as soon as Valerie was many feet away from the top of the Fenton Ops Center. Valerie screamed as she struck the wall, and fell towards the street. She then shot beams out of her hands to break her fall.

Quickly pulling her inside Fentonworks was Maddie, who dragged her arms into the house, and then closed the door, as a swarm of ghosts tried launching themselves at the house. "That was amazing." Lucy praised.

As Valerie got up, she noticed Sam glaring at her.

"Say, you're the son of Damon Gray from Axion Labs." Maddie complimented. "I didn't know you were a ghost hunter yourself!"

"Hello, Valerie." She greeted with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh, hi Manson." Valerie greeted completely bored.

"I'm guessing you two are friends." Sandy snarked.

"Sandy, may I beg the question why we aren't losing our cerebellums over the sight of ghosts?" Lisa asked.

"Where I'm from, my friend bothers a thousand year old ghost on a weekly basis. You?" Sandy asked.

"I've dealt with weirder things in my quarters." Lisa responded.

"How is it that they were able to make their army bigger this time?!" Jazz complained.

Eventually, the Fentonworks made it to the Fenton house as everyone quickly got out and went inside. "We'll all be safe inside the Fenton house! We're protected by a ghost shield." Maddie said. "Until then, I made…"

All of the team had their attention to an empty plate, as all of the snacks on it were eaten by somebody sitting on a chair, with her feet on the table. It was a little girl with a red beanie and a blue hoodie. Both Sam and Valerie were shocked by the sight of her. "Oh hello." Dani greeted, as she burped.

"Young lady, who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" Maddie asked, frustrated.

"Yes, what are you doing in her house?" Sam asked.

"Oh, the name is Danielle!" Dani waved.

"You know, you look strangely like my brother." Jazz remarked.

Dani then got nervous. "Oh well um…"

"I guess Danny just has one of those faces!" Sam bluffed with a fake smile.

Jazz started to become suspicious. "Do you know her?" Jazz asked.

"No, not at all!" Sam lied.

"Never seen her before in my life!" Valerie lied as well.

"You know, I wasn't asking you." Jazz responded to Valerie.

"Is there something you girls want to tell us?" Maddie asked.

"Ooh, it's about to go down!" Lola said towards her siblings.

"You're not helping!" Sam snapped as she heard Lola.

"Hey, is there something downstairs?" Valerie bluffed. "I think there's a ghost down in your lab, Mrs. Fenton!"

"Everybody stay up here!" Maddie ordered, putting her goggles and hood on. "I'll take care of this one! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"No offense, but is your mom always that gullible?" Cindy asked.

"None taken, because yes, they are." Jazz responded.

"Say um..I think it's time we have a private discussion!" Sam said, as she dragged Jazz and Dani into a closet, slamming the door on the way in.

"Alright, since there's no point hiding it from you, you cannot tell your mom about Dani." Sam said. "Dani-"

"Is actually both a halfa and a clone of my brother by Vlad?" Jazz interrupted.

"How did you know any of that?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, I keep up with all of the information of us Ghost Getters!" Jazz said. "Like that, and how Vlad almost tricked Valerie into destroying Dani!"

"Do you have to bring that up?" Dani asked.

"Now that we got out of the way, what are you doing here?!" Sam snapped at Dani.

"That crazy disappearing thing was happening out there, and I didn't know where else to go!" Dani responded.

"You couldn't have hid from Danny's mom?" Sam asked.

"I was eating those cream puffs she made!" Dani said. "They're very delicious!"

"You don't need to worry about Dani exposing Danny, Sam." Jazz said. "We'll just pass her off as a long lost cousin."

"Halfa huh?" Everyone in the room screamed as Lucy was in the closet with them.

"I said this was a private discussion!" Sam snapped. "Wait, I didn't see you come in here!"

"You're a clone and a halfa?" Lucy asked. "You want to be friends?"

"Um, sure?" Dani responded, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Thanks. You sound more interesting than that poser." Lucy whispered to her.

"Um, hello? I'm still in here!" Sam said in annoyance.

The four then left the closet. "Are you sure she's not a ghost?" Dani asked.

"What was that all about?" Valerie asked.

"Oh nothing, we were just discussing my little cousin." Jazz bluffed.

"Cousin? She's not your cousin, she's Vlads.."

"That's not important!" Jazz interrupted, as she wrapped her arms around Sam and Valerie. "You know what is important? We're all together for a bigger team of Ghost Getters!"

"Whoa, hold on there." Valerie said, as the memory of Dani escaped her. "I don't do teams, especially ones with a dorky name like Ghost Getters."

"Well, I'm fine with that!" Sam said. "I didn't want to team up with you anyways!"

"Ooh, drama's about to start!" Lola cheered.

"Quiet you!" Sandy said.

"And why don't you, Manson?" Valerie asked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Danny, would it?"

"No it wouldn't, nor would it have anything to do with that you hunt Daaaa-that ghost boy on a weekly basis!" Sam snapped.

"I wasn't even talking about him." Valerie said. "How is that any of your business? Why should me hunting some ghost matter to you? What? Do you have a crush on him?"

"No, I do not." Sam lied as she blushed.

"Okay, then I'm guessing this has to do with Danny." Valerie said.

"I told you it has nothing to do with that!" Sam snapped.

"Whoa, whoa! Break it up, you two!" Jazz said, pushing the two apart.

Sam angrily walked away from Valerie. However, she then walked towards Sandy, Cindy and Tootie. All three had their arms crossed, but while Sandy was smiling, Cindy and Tootie looked mad. "What?" Sam asked.

"So, she used to know that Danny feller, huh?" Sandy said.

Sam clenched her fists. "Yes, they dated for a week or two, until this whole thing over.."

"That's why you're mad at her." Cindy snarked. "Sounds like someone doesn't practice what they preach."

"Look, it has nothing to do with any of that!" Sam denied.

"So we can't be mad over our future husbands falling for some other girl, but you can?" Tootie asked.

"Oh, it was only a week! I knew it wasn't gonna work out!" Sam said.

"You do know I can still hear you, right?" Valerie snarked. "And it sounds like you're in denial. Danny's already yours, so admit it, you were jealous."

Sam growled. "Alright, fine! I was a little jealous. But that doesn't mean I'm anything like these two!"

"Oh really? You're jealous and you're denying it? That sure doesn't sound like these two!" Sandy pointed.

"Yes, the squirrel has…" Valerie then confusingly turned to Sandy. "Okay, why is there a squirrel with us?"

"She's from underwater, but that's not important!" Sam stated.

I said break it up, you two!" Jazz said, pushing the two in between. "There are still children in the room!" Jazz then turned to the couch, where the four siblings and Dani were sitting on.

"What? We don't mind!" Lola said, as she dug her hand in a gallon of popcorn, while Lisa took notes.

Next to them, Trixie began to head towards the front door. "Ugh, I can't take it here anymore!" Trixie opened the front door, which Tootie then slammed.

"You're not going anywhere!" Tootie snapped.

"Please, I can't be crammed in here with you unpopular girls!" Trixie snapped, but then Lola cleared her throat. "And Lola too!"

"Popular girl?" Valerie asked.

"Popular girl." Sam and Jazz snarked.

"I'm definitely glad I left those dweebs." Valerie said to herself.

"Trixie, why are you so afraid of unpopular kids?" Lola asked.

"Because that's how all popular girls act?" Sam responded.

Trixie began to be annoyed. "You know, I'm starting to get tired of you saying that."

"And it begins!" Lana said, chugging the popcorn.

"New section: shallow primates." Lisa said, as she turned the page on her notebook.

"Why? Because it's the truth?" Cindy snarked as well.

"You think I enjoy acting like this towards those below me?" Trixie asked.

"Oh let me think, yes!" Sam snapped.

Trixie frowned before looking downwards. "You know, sometimes I wish I didn't have to be so popular!"

"You expect us to believe that?" Tootie asked. "You're always being so icky around everyone, especially Timmy, and yet all he ever does is dream about you…instead of me." Tootie began to tear up again.

"You think I don't realize that?" Trixie asked, as she began to blush. "In fact, I think Timmy is the sweetest boy I've ever met!" There was a moment of tense silence before Sandy grabbed an enraged, squirming Tootie.

"So if Tootie's right, why don't you ever notice him?" Cindy asked.

"Because if I'm seen with him, I'll lose my popularity and my other friends won't go near me." Trixie said, raising her fingers and then showing a picture of Tad and Chad in her wallet, who were winking inside a hot tub.

Lola's eyes brightened at the side of them. "They are so beautiful!" she said.

"Then again, I don't like them that much." Trixie said, closing the wallet.

"Then why are you even friends with them?" Valerie asked.

"No wait let me guess: because they're rich and can buy world peace and the solution to world hunger if they had to." Sam snarked.

"Actually, they did both of those to impress me!" Trixie said. "But they also can get pretty annoying sometimes. They are the only rich kids like me though."

"And, what would happen if they weren't rich?" Sam asked.

"I'd totally stay away from them!"

"And if it was you?" Valerie asked.

"They'd probably do the same." Trixie said, bummed out.

Lola then got off the couch. "Sounds you like should get new friends, Trixie. You know, you shouldn't be afraid to talk to those less popular than you. It's how I'm friends with all my fellow classmates."

"I wish I could, but I don't think anyone at that school will respect me if I did." Trixie said.

"Oh, that sounds like exaggeration!" Sandy remarked.

"No, she's right." Tootie snapped. "And I HOPE that happens."

"Tootie." Sandy chastised.

"What? All she does is make fun of the rest. Why should anyone respect her?"

"Considering how bad the town's doing without the guys, that I can believe." Sam said.

Maddie then ran back upstairs. "False alarm, Valerie!" Maddie then looked at everyone. "Say, is something going on?"

"No mom, everything's fine." Jazz said.

"We're just playing a little icebreakers, that is all!" Sandy said.

"Wait, you were down there the whole time?" Sam asked.

"Had to reprogram the ghost portal. But anyways, it's about time we suit up!" Maddie then pressed a button on the kitchen, revealing ghost weapons and jumpsuits.

"I believe these belong to you." Jazz handed Sam a ghost peeling gun.

"Finally!" Sam said, as the costume formed over her body. "Now I'm getting somewhere."

"Awesome!" Lana remarked, as the siblings had mini ecto guns.

"Ghosts are my friends." Lucy said, but then she cocked her ecto gun. "But I'll make an exception for my family."

Sandy then took the siblings weapons away. "You can't give the little ones weapons!" She told Maddie.

"Why not? It encourages them to take up ghost hunting at an earlier age!" Maddie said, cocking her weapon.

Sandy looked annoyed. "Trust me, she'll never listen." Jazz told Sandy.

"If we're gonna do this, ya'll better shake on it!" Sandy said, looking at Sam, Valerie, Tootie and Trixie.

"Fine." Sam said, shaking Valerie's hand. "We're friends."

"But only for this one thing." Valerie said. Sandy then turned to Tootie, who crossed her arms and turned her face away from Trixie.

"Tootie!" Sandy growled. Tootie sighed, and begrudgingly shook Trixie's hand. Trixie then grabbed an ecto gun.

"You're actually grabbing a weapon?" Sam asked.

"I kinda secretly sneak into laser tag at the mall." Trixie said. "Besides, this does sound fun!"

"Now Ghost Getters, let's do this!" Jazz cheered.

"I told you not to call us that" Sam snapped.

**Yep, a two parter. Next time, it's back to Team Avatar. **


	10. Chapter 9: To Catch An Irken

**Well, after months, the story is continuing. Yeah, right now, I'm flip-flopping with stories. TBH, this actually did take months to get right, as short as the chapter might seem.**

As the mech was plastered to the ground, Jenny, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Frida and the Loud sisters stared at Team Avatar, who stood at the tip of the mech's exit.

Suddenly, all four of them began to look nauseated, as they all collapsed on the ground. As Jenny stood in front of the ship, the siblings, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Frida shrieked and ran before the group could even hit the ground. Not knowing how to immediately react, the five of them hiding behind a tree, next to a creepy old lady eating a sub on a bench.

"Boy that was a close encounter!" Luan laughed, while the gang glared at her. "But seriously, that was a close one!"

"Great! We barely got here and already we almost picked a fight!" Lynn said.

"Lynn, I don't think they were attacking us. I think they just passed out." Ronnie Anne said, examining the bodies on the floor.

"If things get ugly, I know how to deal with these guys!" Frida said. "With a little help from…" Frida looked at her bare hand. "Where's my glove?"

"Um, Frida.." Ronnie Anne said as she tapped on Frida's shoulder, pointing to a dog with her glove.

"Hey, that's not a dog treat!" Frida shouted, as she started chasing the dog. The dog then started running. "STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO DENT IT!" she screamed.

Back near the mecha, the four were still wide awake, but were completely nauseated from the ride back to Earth. "Koral?" Asami asked.

"Yes?" Korra responded.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Asami asked.

"I'm going to be honest: I don't know anymore." Korra groaned, as she fell back to the ground.

"Oh! That felt worse than any chase we've had on Appa!" Katara said in pain.

"What the heck were we even on?!" Toph complained.

Asami almost answered, knowing full well that the suit was an advanced mech, but then she thought back to the crab. "It was a…I don't know." She bluffed.

Katara, very exhausted then turned to Korra. "I still don't trust you, Koral." Katara said. "But thanks for getting us out of…whatever that was."

"I don't know how you did any of that, but thanks I guess." Toph thanked, though she still sounded annoyed.

Jenny ignored these four, and instead had her eyes on Tak, as she then grabbed the Irken by her antennas. Team Avatar didn't see any of this, as all of them were still on the ground.

"I'm guessing you're the culprit behind that fast food meteor!" Jenny shouted.

Immediately, MiMi rushed behind Jenny, and gave her a big shock, completely knocking her down to the ground.

"Jenny!" Sid called. However, MiMi then heard this, and turned her red eyes to the gang hiding behind the tree.

MiMi was about to rush towards the gang, when suddenly, she was grabbed by a formation from the ground, which Toph made. This formation completely crushed MiMi, and then she used her left hand to trap Tak inside a prison made from the ground. The gang, still behind the tree, was completely startled at the sight of the bending.

"Whooaa!" Ronnie Anne and Sid exclaimed, as while they were impressed, the sisters were shocked by the bending.

"Stay hidden, girls!" Lori silently ordered, pushing the two girls behind her.

Team Avatar walked near Tak's prison. As Katara passed by a very dirty bird bath with featherless pieces of chicken, without looking, she bended the very black water inside it. "What are you doing?!" Tak frighteningly barked. However, she froze it to shards, nearly pushing them towards Tak's face. However, as Tak flinched, the shards were inches away from her face.

"Shards? You wouldn't dare!" Tak cried.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Katara threatened. Of course, in her mind, she knew she wasn't actually going to kill Tak, but at the moment she was as furious as her friends, with what happened prior to all this still sticking with her. "After what you tried to do to us!"

"I will not allow this!" Tak shouted, as her eyes shined on Katara. In her mind, she was hoping this could get Katara to drop the crystals. However, no response came from this. "I don't believe it!" Tak said out of shock.

"Now this is what you're going to do next, Tak." Korra ordered. "However you did it, you're going to open up the same portal you found us with again."

"I can't, you fools!" Tak shouted. "I don't even know how I did it!"

"How do you not know how to do it?" Asami asked. "You were the one who brought us here!"

"If I give into your orders, you must unfree me from this ground cell then!" Tak responded.

"That's not happening just yet!" Korra responded.

"Look, I don't want to kill any of you filthy telepaths!" Tak said.

Of course Toph was able to sense this. "You're clearly lying!" she shouted. "You are not getting past us!"

"Look, I swear, if you free me, I'll show you where it is!" Tak shouted in response. "It's your only way out of this blasted universe! I mean, I'm the only thing keeping you from fulfilling your goal, with all your male loved ones!" Tak responded, still trying to get out of the prison. As soon as these words came from Tak, all of the RW kids gasped.

"They know about the boys!" Ronnie Anne noted.

"No matter what you say, we're not going to trust anything you say!" Korra responded.

Tak groaned. "Very well then." Finally, Tak was able to break through the ground prison, as her PAK legs helped her break through. Before Korra or Toph could bend another prison around them. Tak jumped in the air, as her PAK tentacles grabbed onto the walls of the mech. As Korra launched a rock at her, one of the legs grabbed it, and threw it back at them, as she climbed inside the mech as the doors opened for her. Inside, a small platform led her up to the top control room of the mech, as she began to power the machine.

Korra she formed a giant rock from the ground, and threw it against the metal doors, breaking them from the inside. "We can't let her leave!" Korra shouted, as she bended the ground around the mech's left foot, attempting to trap it. As Toph sensed this, she then trapped the right foot with the ground as well. At the very moment, Jenny began to reboot, and her eyes opened.

However, as Tak turned a lever, jets started blasting out of the two feet, not only breaking through the terrain, but stunning Korra and Toph as well. As Asami and Katara ran to their aid, the mech blasted off through the air, as it went straight to space. "Those fools are more intelligent than I expected! I must retreat this planet at once!" Tak said to herself. But then, she thought back to the machine. "But they wasted a perfectly good plan! I shall have my vengeance! Just not right now!"

As Jenny saw this, she blasted through the air, which startled team Avatar, as they turned their heads to Jenny.

"What is that?!" Katara asked.

"Is that another metal man?!" Asami questioned.

As Jenny reached the mech, she gripped onto its' left leg. This seized movement from the mech altogether. "WHAT THE-?!" Tak shouted. However, Tak fought back by adjusting the mech's speed. As the mech tried to fight its' way out of Jenny's grip, Jenny tightened her grip, as she began to grunt trying to hold onto the leg.

Suddenly, the left leg broke apart, and both Tak and Jenny separated from each other, screaming as they flew violently in separate directions.

Back on the ground, as the girls on the ground were shocked at Jenny crashing, Team Avatar had their eyes on Tak's mech.

"Get close to us, guys." Korra ordered. "I'm going to need your help on this one, Toph."

Toph responded by bending the ground with her feet. "Hope you're good at directions, Koral!" Toph responded. As Asami and Katara moved towards their friends, Asami then wrapped her arms around Korra, and Katara held onto Asami. Korra then bended the ground with her hands, as both her and Toph formed an Earth wave, which began to move out of the park. As this wave moved onto the bare street, it set off several car alarms as it passed it by.

Behind the tree, The Loud sisters, Ronnie Anne and Sid stared in complete shock by this.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Sid cheered.

"We've got to see this!" Ronnie Anne said excitedly, as the two ran after the benders.

"Ronnie Anne, Sid wait!" Lori groaned, snapping out of it as she started following the two girls, while her sisters followed her.

Meanwhile, a squirrel took the old lady's sandwich. The lady shouted before disappearing. Literally, as she just vanished without a trace.

….

As Tak lost control, the mech began to spiral below the city, as it was several feet away from crashing into everything below it. As the citizens looked above them, they stood and watched as the mech was about to crush them. Predictably, none of them were panicking.

Jenny flew in front of the mech, and grabbed onto its' chest, as she tried to break the fall. She then stopped on the roof of one of the buildings, finally breaking the mech's fall. As Jenny dropped the mech, the mech's dome cover cracked as a sharp flag pole pierced through, as it was inches away from Tak's face.

Jenny then pulled off the dome and threw it behind her, and then grabbed Tak out of it. Tak then pulled out her PAKs tentacles, as she gave Jenny another shock with her legs. As this stunned her, Tak jumped below the space between two buildings the mech was laying on. As she eased the fall by having two of her PAK's tentacles onto the sides of the building, as she then jumped inside a dumpster.

Jenny jumped down to the space, scanning Tak. At that moment, the Irken, now in her human disguise, climbed out of the dumpster.

"Hey!" Jenny shouted. As she turned around, she then looked confused. "What were you doing inside a dumpster?"

"If it's that weird looking green person with those weird looking tentacles you were looking for, she went that way, android!" Tak said, in her Earth voice.

"Thanks kid!" Jenny said, as she flew out of the alley way. Tak snickered in response to this."You know, that was one weird sounding girl." Jenny said to herself as she flew away from where Tak was. ""Oh well, at least she showed up at the exact moment that alien…" Jenny stopped mid-air. "Wait a minute!"

"What a gullible piece of metal!" Tak snarked. However, as she made her way to the sidewalk, the Avatar group, still on their wave, passed by her. As the wave made its' way, a couple cars had to swerve out of the waves way, and pedestrians jumped away from the cars. Despite this, the team wasn't at all concerned about their surroundings, since their focus was still on Tak.

As Katara looked around, she then spotted Tak, recognizing her disguise. "Guys, we just passed her!" she shouted.

Tak shrieked as she ran back into the alley way, she was about to jump on the walls and head back to the mech. "No, that's not enough time! Those fools will catch me!" she said to herself. As she tried to look around for a quick plan, she then spotted a sewer cover in the middle. Tak growled to herself. She picked up the cover with one of her tentacles, and immediately jumped in. However, two of her tentacles grabbed the roof from inside the sewer, while another grabbed the cover, laying it backin it's hole.

The Avatar team bended to the alleyway, where the two benders stopped the wave, and looked over the place. "Where did she go?" Asami asked.

At that moment, Jenny flew back into the alley, as she startled the group again.

"Oh…hello." Jenny awkwardly said. Korra then bended, only instead of forming a prison around Jenny, she was thrown onto the ground, with her head sticking out. "What gives?" Jenny asked, as she broke through the floor. As she broke through, the ground around her broke as well, which was stuck around her neck. Jenny struck Tak's exact spot, sending her into the water, who Jenny felt. "Wait, before you do anything, I'm on your side!"

The two then heard screaming inside the sewer.

"I think we know where she went!" Korra said.

Jenny pulled herself out of the hole, as when she got up, a big chunk of the floor came with her, as it was stuck around her neck. She pulled it off, and then laid it across the wall like a wheel. The gang then saw Tak drowning in the water.

"I got her." Katara said, as she bended the water upwards, shooting Tak out like she came out of a geyser, who Jenny immediately grabbed.

"Don't think I can't recognize a disguise, greeny!" Jenny boasted, as she held Tak by her PAK.

"Seriously, why does the water smell like this?!" Katara groaned, as it's stench entered her nose.

"You don't want to know." Asami responded, holding back her disgust.

Tak broke free of Jenny's grasp, and rose with her PAK's tentacles. "I WILL KILL ALL OF…" Korra formed another prison around Tak, blocking her legs. "There's no escaping this time!" Korra shouted.

"So girls, could you give me a quick recap on what this little alien did?" Jenny asked.

Team Avatar gave no response.

"What? You guys have never seen a robot before?" Jenny asked.

"Actually, we have." Korra responded, as she was prepared to bend again.

"Korra don't." Asami said, butting in before Korra can trap Jenny. "Don't use your bending."

"Like I said, I'm on your side." Jenny responded. "Why won't you guys listen to me?"

"We're not used to seeing metal people like you." Asami said.

"And the last ones we've met tried to kill us." Katara added, sounding like she was holding back a threat.

"Well whoever those robots were, I'm nothing like them." Jenny responded. "Now can you tell me what this little intergalactic criminal did?"

At first, Korra hesitated to answer this. In her mind, while she had a hard time trusting anyone outside of their world, something in her knew Jenny wasn't lying. "Tak here kidnapped us, tried to kill us twice and tried to incinerate the planet." She answered.

"And she may have a hand with all the males vanishing." Asami added.

"WHAT?!" The team was startled again, this time by Jenny's arm, which quickly turned into a laser. She then pointed the laser at Tak, who instead of responding, still had an annoyed look on her face. "What do you know about the disappearances?!"

"She doesn't know anything." Korra said. "In fact, I think someone made her do all this!"

"As in, she was brainwashed?" Jenny then thought back to The Flock of Fury. "Just like that flock!"

"What?" Korra confusingly asked.

"Nothing, it's this other thing." Jenny said. At the moment, Tak was still in her Earth prison, agonizingly bored by the whole conversation.

"Why does this even matter to you?" Toph asked.

"She tried to destroy your planet, why wouldn't it.."

"I meant with the guys!" Toph interrupted.

"Well why wouldn't it be my concern? I was built for handling disasters such as this!" Jenny responded. "Besides, both mine and my friend's worlds, depend on me." Jenny began to felt depressed, with the thought of Brad, Tuck and Sheldon entering her mind. "I cannot fail this, or else…I wouldn't know what else to do."

In Korra's mind, she flashed back to everything prior to any of this. "I know exactly how you feel." Korra responded.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

Korra wished she can answer, but she immediately thought back to what the Crab told her. "I just know." Korra said.

"Okay?" Jenny responded, completely confused.

"Wait, what do you mean you and your friend's worlds?" Asami asked.

"This is going to be hard to believe but…I'm not exactly from this world." Jenny answered.

Korra and the gang glanced at each other. "Neither are we." Korra answered.

"We are talking about, alternate universes right?" Asami asked.

"Yes?" Jenny awkwardly responded.

At that moment, the Loud sisters, Ronnie Anne and Sid appeared behind the corner, completely out of breath.

"By the way, those are my friends!" Jenny pointed. As soon as the Loud sisters spotted the Avatar group, they shrieked and ducked behind the corner.

"Wait, didn't we see those girls at that park?" Asami asked.

Sid then came running to the group. "Don't hurt Jenny! She's our friend and she's innocent! She's not who you want! It's US who you want!" Sid overreacted, while Ronnie Anne was weirded out by her reaction. "I think I might've overdone it!"

"Jenny?" Korra asked. "Is that your name?"

"Yes. My real name is XJ9, but I go by Jenny." she responded.

"The name's Kor-ral." Korra bluffed, as she shook hands with Jenny.

"Sweet, I knew you guys would be allies!" Sid cheered.

"Allies? Now don't get ahead of yourself, kid." Toph added. "We hardly know your little metal friend."

"Come on, you have not to worry about!" Sid responded. "Jenny is.."

"WOULD YOU FILTHY CREATURES JUST STOP TALKING?!" Tak screamed, interrupting Katara. "I'd rather be droused in your filthy Earth water than HEAR ANOTHER SECOND OF YOU THINGS TALK!"

Before anyone can respond, a green portal appeared in front of team Avatar.

"How did you do that?" Korra asked Tak.

"I didn't!" Tak gagged in response.

Jenny, Sid and Ronnie Anne also had her eyes on the portal.

"Finally, Lisa shows up!" Ronnie Anne said, beginning to walk towards it.

"Hold on, I'm not so sure this is Lisa." Jenny said, putting her arm in front of Ronnie Anne.

Someone then stepped out of the portal, only this time, it was another scientist with glasses, looking very worried.

"XJ9! Thank goodness, you're okay!" Wakeman exclaimed.

"Mom, you're alive!" Jenny asked. "But how did you get here?"

"That is not important right now!" Wakeman answered. "Get in here this instant!" She then walked back into the portal.

"Nice knowing you, Koral!" Jenny waved as she exited out of the portal.

"Jenny wait up!" Ronnie Anne said, as her and Sid followed her, as they walked into the portal.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lori called out, as the girls ran to the portal, completely ignoring the Avatar girls that spooked them. As Leni passed by the girls, she noticed Asami's jacket. "That jacket is totes rocking it!" Leni pointed, as she ran into the portal.

"Did she just call that woman her mom?" Katara asked, confused.

Team Avatar still stood by the portal, with Tak still behind them. "Would any of you telepathic Earthlings unfree me?!" Tak whined, as team Avatar continued to ignore them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Toph complained. "We can finally leave this dump!"

"Something doesn't feel right about this, Toph." Katara said.

"I think we should follow them." Asami said.

"Are you sure about that, Asumi?" Katara asked. "I mean, the last time we've seen something like this, it took us here."

Toph then thought about it, and at that moment, she stopped feeling desperate to leave. "You know what? I'm kinda with you on this one."

"Guys, this portal was meant for them, not us." Asami responded. "Besides, Jenny knew whoever that was popping out of the portal, and right now, none of us have any idea where we're going." Asami answered.

At that moment, Korra didn't know which side to take for her allies, but then she thought back to Jenny. "You're right." Korra answered. "We need to follow her. Besides, I do have a good feeling about Jenny."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Katara asked.

"Look, I just do." Korra responded.

"Could you stop saying that?!" Toph shouted. "Why are you trusting some metal thing you just.."

"Because she reminds me of…!" Korra stopped shouting, as she caught herself before she can finish her sentence.

"Of who?" Katara asked.

"The avatar." Korra stuttered.

Katara felt sad after the thought of Aang entered her head. "Well she's not Aang." she sadly responded.

"I know." Korra responded. She couldn't think of anything else to say, as she then grabbed Asami's hand. "Asumi, let's go." The two slowly but anxiously walked into the portal.

"She was not talking about Aang." Toph noted.

Katara sighed. "Looks like we have no choice, Toph."

"We're not going to like any of this, aren't we?" Toph answered. Katara then grabbed Toph's hand, as the two walked into the portal.

As the portal closed, Tak still remained on the alleyway, stuck in her Earth prison. She attempted to squeeze out again, with no victory. "Next time I see those Earthlings, they will all DIIEEEEE!" she screamed to herself.

….

The Avatar group exited out of the portal, only to find themselves in a very dark location, as the portal was only one of its' light sources.

"Jenny?" Korra said out loud, as her voice echoed.

"Am I standing on metal again?" Toph asked.

Suddenly, the place lit up, making the team able to see their surroundings. The entire place was wide, resembling a gladiator arena.

"This looks like some kind of colosseum." Katara noted.

"Hello there, Earthlings." a voice said, booming over the whole place.

"Show yourself!" Korra said, as the four looked prepared to fight.

"I'm right above you!" she roared, as the gang looked up and saw a balcony. Standing on top of it was the queen of the Clusters, herself Vexas.

"Well, that didn't help!" Toph snarked to herself.

"Looking for these flesh-barers?" Cells began to lower from the roof, as inside it, all of the Loud sisters, Ronnie Anne and Sid were trapped in separate cells. All of the girls were in cells made from blue lasers.

"Guys, you gotta help us!" Ronnie Anne cried.

"Too late!" Vexas said, as the Avatar group's platform raised, as they were now trapped inside a cell made of the blue lasers.

"Earthlings, welcome. To Cluster Prime." Vexas said, as she laughed.

"Don't say she didn't warn you." Toph said to Korra and Asami, as she pointed to Katara.

Meanwhile in the sisters cage, Luna thought of someone. "Yo, I just realized: where's Frida dudes?" Luna asked.

…

Frida came back to where the mech originally was in the park, as she escaped from a swarm of angry puppies. Her clothes were completely torn and her hair was down and messy. Yet, the Plata glove was back in her hands. She groaned in pain as she walked back to where the ship was, trying to move as a puppy was still biting her boot. "Those puppies really did love their mama!" Frida told herself.

However, Frida was surprised to see that the giant robot was gone from the park, as in its' place were two holes. She walked towards one of them and looked inside one of them, seeing Gaz still on her Game Slave down on the hole.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to see a giant robot here, would you?" Frida asked.

"No." Gaz responded.

Frida then began to remember Gaz's face. "Wait a minute, you were inside that robot too!" Frida said, as she jumped down to the hole. "Where did my friends go?!" she growled, grabbing Gaz's shirt.

Gaz responded to this by violently grabbing Frida's left arm, which widened Frida's eyes in pain. "Put me down." Gaz calmly said.

"Oh you did not just threaten me! Now you're about to face.." Gaz interrupted Frida by grabbing the Plata glove, and tossing it to the other side of the hole.

"Hey! I just fought a pack of puppies for that glove!" Frida whined, and then groaned. "Can you at least tell me where my friends went?"

"They went chasng after Tak or something." Gaz answered.

Suddenly, Frida then snatched Gaz's Game Slave 3DDs. Gaz's eyes widened in fury. "Give. That. Back. Now." She threatened in a low voice.

"You'll get it back after you take me to this base!" Frida responded.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "If I do it, will you leave me alone and give me back my game?" she asked.

"I don't know, will I? I mean you still came out of that robot suit. How do I know this isn't some device controlling some evil alien drone?" Frida asked.

Gaz then slapped the back of Frida's head, slamming her head to the ground. This made her lose her grip of the GS, as she accidentally tossed it in the air. "It's a video game, idiot." she said. Gaz then closed it and slid it into her pocket, walking out of the hole. "I was just kidding! Sheesh!" Frida whined. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Where else?" Gaz asked.

"You're actually taking me to my friends?" Frida asked.

"If it gets you to stop talking to me, then fine." Gaz responded.

"You know, you remind me of my classmate." Frida said, pretty annoyed, as the two left the park.

...


End file.
